A tu hogar has de volver
by Rosalyn Isley
Summary: Una carta llega a las manos de Elsa meses después de que haya decidido quedarse con los Northuldra que hace que su mundo cambie y no de la mejor manera posible. Ahora, Elsa debe regresar a Arendelle con el corazón roto, pero decidida a hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, y ayuda de Honeymaren, ambas resolverán este misterio que la carta plantea sin saber que el proceso, quizá, ambas
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_"__Querida Elsa. _

_Tengo el terrible honor de escribir esta carta para informarle que el barco donde iba la reina Anna, el joven Kristoff y Olaf ha sido reportado como desaparecido, no se sabe nada del navío desde hace semanas y ya, para este punto, debieron haber llegado a su destino. _

_Ya hemos mandado a los barcos de búsqueda necesarios para poder empezar a localizar el paradero y temo porque su hermana comparta el mismo destino de sus padres. _

_En estos momentos, Arendelle necesita una cabeza a la cual mirar, la cual le de esperanza al reino, por eso... le pido que regrese y proclame su lugar como reina de nueva cuenta. _

_Atentamente, Kai" _

Elsa leía y volvía a leer esa carta una y otra vez sin siquiera detenerse a respirar, a su alrededor el frío era más insoportable, picos helados brotaban de su alrededor y el hielo se extendía por todo el lugar cubriendo su lavvu totalmente. Lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas y el llanto empezaba a ser audible apenas. ¿Cómo era posible que ésto hubiese pasado? Aún recordaba cuando fue a despedir a Anna al barco, ella misma se aseguró de que el navío fuese indestructible, era imposible que se perdiese, tenían al mejor capitán, una excelente tripulación y, sobre todo, un excelente clima para el viaje, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese desaparecido? Algo no estaba bien, debía ser una broma, una broma que le estaba partiendo el corazón al solo imaginar que tarde o temprano volvería a encontrar un barco hundido en alguna playa y, en éste, los últimos recuerdos de su hermana.

_Una semana antes. _

_El día era soleado en Arendelle, todos estaban reunidos en el puerto para despedir a su reina en un viaje diplomático hacia el sur, entre la muchedumbre se podía resaltar una figura femenina de tez blanca y cabello platinado. Elsa estaba allí para, de igual mándela, decirle adiós a su pequeña hermana que, por primera vez, saldría del reino sola sin su compañía, la joven guardiana estaba orgullosa de ello, sabía bastante bien que dejarle el trono a Anna era una buena elección y que su presencia fuese requerida para asuntos externos le parecía excelente, sin embargo el hecho de que tuviese que viajar el barco aún le molestaba un poco debido a las memorias que ambas tenían, pero aún así tenía fe en que volvería y todo regresaría a la normalidad, sí, estaba segura que la vería de nueva cuenta y tendrían noches de juegos familiares como siempre. _

_— __Por favor, cuídate —, pidió Elsa abrazando a su hermana. _

_— __Igual tú, saluda a Honeymaren de mi parte, que te cuide mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo? —, pidió Anna dejando de estrechar a su hermana sabiendo que ésta había desarrollado una amistad especial con la Northuldra. _

_— __Le daré el mensaje —, sonrió la joven de ojos azules. — Nos vemos en unas semanas. _

_— __Nos vemos en unas semanas. _

Presente

Un grito desgarrador ensordecido por el hielo de a su alrededor y un rayo de hielo dirigido al cielo fue lo único que se pudo observar antes de que Elsa cayese al suelo llorando abrazada a la carta en el piso congelado. ¿Cómo era posible que esto pasara de nuevo? ¿Es qué a caso se le estaba prohibido ser feliz? Apenas unas horas estaba frente al fuego, sentada con Honeymaren escuchándole hablar sobre los espíritus, sonriendo, disfrutando de al fin haber encontrado un lugar al cual podía llamar hogar y en donde sentía que pertenecía y, ahora, estaba allí, devastada y sin ánimos de seguir respirando. No. No podía hacer eso, si ella perdía las esperanzas, entonces no había futuro alguno, Kai dijo que el barco estaba desaparecido, no había registro de hundimiento o algo semejante, esa era su esperanza, quizá el barco solo había perdido el rumbo y tarde o temprano el barco volvería a arribar al muelle... O eso quería creer ella. En el peor escenario, no volvía y si eso sucedía, Arendelle necesitaría una guía, una reina y si Anna estuviese aquí con ella, le diría que se parase y que hiciera lo que era correcto.

Con algo de pesar aún en su corazón, tomó la decisión de hablar con Yelena mañana mismo, le informaría de lo sucedido y que, por ende, tendría que abandonar temporalmente a los Northuldra. El pensamiento de dejarles hizo que su pesar aumentara más, no quería dejarles, el bosque Encantado era su hogar, era donde pertenecía, tenía amigos aquí que le dolería dejar de ver, a Honeymaren sobre todo, con quien había desarrollado una amistad estrecha, pero sabía que sí se quedaba allí y dejaba a Arendelle a la deriva solamente harían las cosas peor. Dando un leve respiro, se hizo el pelo para atrás y se fue a encoger a una esquina de su lavvu, mañana le esperaba un día agobiante, pero por ahora, solo quería llorar la pérdida de su hermana en paz, sí, había un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que encontraran el barco, pero eso no significaba que fuese seguro del todo. La idea de perder a Anna, Kristoff y a Olaf le desgarraba por completo, pero debía estar firme, sentir la pérdida, sí, pero tampoco dejarse abatir así como tampoco lo hizo Anna cuando pensó que ella había muerto.

Apenas el sol empezó a salir en el horizonte, Elsa salió de su lavvu ya descongelado y se dirigió directo a hablar con Yelena. En el transcurso, varios Northuldra le saludaron, pero su estado anímico era tan precario que simplemente les pasó de largo, cosa que no pasó desaparecido por nadie, mucho menos por cierta guerrera que veía extrañada el espectáculo a la distancia, sabía que Elsa tenía problemas para relacionarse de forma personal con otros cuando no había nada diplomático en medio, así que verla actuar tan fríamente y apática se le hizo de lo más extraño, las ganas de ir a preguntar que le pasaba le estaban diciendo a gritos que fuese con ella, pero cuando por fin sus pies decidieron empezar a caminar, la rubia se perdió dentro del lavvu de Yelena, si Elsa tenía la necesidad de hablar con la matriarca de los Northuldra tan temprano en la mañana sólo significaba que algo muy malo pasaba.

— ¿Yelena? — Preguntó Elsa mientras entraba en el lavvu de la matriarca notando que estaba de espaldas a ella meditando. — ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

— Claro, siéntate y ahorita podemos charlar.

La joven rubia hizo lo ordenado tomando asiento apenas a medio metro de la mayor con las piernas cruzadas y vio como la mujer mayor hacía una pequeña reverencia antes de darse la vuelta y encarar a la guardiana.

— Perdón, estaba agradeciéndole a los espíritus un día más — Explicó Yelena con cierta calma. — ¿Qué necesitas, Elsa?

— Tengo algo que... comentarte.

Con un suspiro cansando y triste, empezó a explicarle la delicada situación en la que se encantaba ella y que, por ende, tendría que dejar a los Northuldra por un tiempo indefinido.

— Espero que comprendas que no hago esto porque me desagrade estar aquí, todo lo contrario, amo este lugar, este es mi hogar, el lugar donde puedo ser yo libremente... Pero también Arendelle es importante para mi y... hasta que se localize el paradero de Anna, tengo que hacerme cargo del reino —, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos nuevamente. — Lo siento.

— Elsa —, llamó Yelena a la joven rubia mientras la tomaba del hombro. — Lamento mucho escuchar lo que le pasó a tu hermana y a tus amigos, debe ser duro pasar por esto.

— Lo es, Yelena, lo es demasiado —, aceptó la guardiana.

— Y entiendo que debas hacerte cargo de tu reino, eso habla mucho de ti como persona, así que no te preocupes, cuando todo se resuelva, podrás volver a tu hogar y te recibirnos con los brazos abiertos —, ante aquellas palabras, Elsa no puedo hacer más que abrazar a Yelena, abrazo que la mayor correspondió.

— Gracias.

Así se mantuvieron un rato hasta que la matriarca alejó a la menor para secarle las lágrimas con su pulgar de forma maternal.

— Sin embargo, no puedo dejarte ir sola a enfrentar algo así. A veces, hasta la persona más independiente y fuerte necesita ayuda —, dicho esto, la mayor de los Northuldra se paró y se retiró del lavvu dejando sola a Elsa.

La guardiana miró algo curiosa a Yelena sin moverse de su lugar, pasaron escasos diez minutos antes de que la matriarca regresase y, junto con ella, trajese a Honeymaren quien se veía igual de descuidara que Elsa.

— Honeymaren te acompañará a Arendelle y en todo tu viaje hasta que vuelvas con nosotros, no para ser tu niñera ni mucho menos, solo como una amiga, claro, si ambas está de acuerdo —, Yelena miró a ambas chicas con una sonrisa dulce.

— Yo no tengo problema alguno, Ryder es capaz de ocuparse de las cosas por aquí —, se encogió de hombros la jinete.

— Yo... —, antes de que Elsa pudiese decir algo, la matriarca le interrumpió.

— Si deseas viajar por tu cuenta, no te voy a imponer nada, pero, ¿realmente quieres pasar por esta experiencia sola?

Eso hizo que Elsa abriese los ojos, siempre había tratado de resolver sus cosas sola, sin ayuda de nadie y siempre terminaba lastimándose aún más a ella misma y a los que quería, ¿quizá este era el momento para empezar a abrirse un poco más y, quién mejor persona para ello que Honeymaren? No era un secreto que ambas habían compartido tiempo juntas, la jinete de renos y experta escaladora de árboles fue su guía y su primera amiga con los Northudra, no tenía nada a lo que temer, ella confiaba en Honeymaren.

— No... — Susurró la rubia para sí. — No quiero.

La guardiana se paró y miró a ambas Northuldra.

— Honeymaren, ¿quieres ir conmigo a Arendelle? Me vendría bien una amiga en estos momentos —, la morena sonrió y afirmó comprensivamente.

— Le diré a Ryder que lo dejaré a cargo una temporada, iré a armar la carreta, prepararé a Corazón y nos iremos de inmediato —, informó Honeymaren antes de salir de la tienda.

Ambas mujeres ya estaban fuera del campamento alistando todo para empezar su camino hacia Arendelle, Honeymaren había preparado una carreta con varias provisiones para el viaje, una lámpara, varias cobijas por si el caso fuese necesarias y se encontraba verificando los amarres de Corazón, su reno, para que no le molestasen en el largo viaje en el que se embarcarían. Elsa, por su parte, se despedía de todos los Northuldra con los que había convivido en esos meses, sobre todo, le costó decir adiós a los pequeños con los que se había apegado más y, a su vez, ellos a ella. Cuando la guardiana rubia se subió a la carreta, los llantos de los niños empezaron a escucharse pidiendo que la guardiana del bosque no se fuera, pero sabían bien que así debía ser. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Elsa se despidió por última vez de ellos antes de que escuchase a Honeymaren arrear a Corazón para que la carreta empezara a moverse, no sabía cuando regresaría, lo único que podía estar segura es que cuando eso pasara, sería cuando Anna volviese a estar en el trono y sus amigos a salvo en el castillo.

Cuando Elsa y Honeymaren cruzaron el límite del bosque, la rubia decidió darle un último vistazo a lo que ella llamaba "hogar" y lo que vio le conmovió el corazón, de entre los árboles, se podían ver a varios hombres rocas que la miraban con tristeza, alzaron sus gigantescos brazos y le dieron despidieron desde lo lejos. Elsa, de nueva cuenta con lágrimas en los ojos, alzó su mano y correspondió la despedida. Honeymaren veía de reojo todo aquello, le dolía bastante que su amiga tuviese que pasar por aquello, ella sabía bien el dolor de perder a sus padres a una temprana edad, ¿pero perder a su hermana también? Vale, a veces pensaba que Ryder podía ser algo molesto, pero no podía imaginar el perderlo y quedarse sola. En ese momento, la jinete hizo su misión principal el no dejar que Elsa se sintiese así de nuevo, por lo que le había contado, desde pequeña se le había obligado a estar sola y, ahora, que realmente lo estaba, no iba a permitir que volviese a sentirse de esa forma. El resto de viaje fue tranquilo, Honeymaren de vez en cuando le preguntaba a Elsa si se encontraba bien o si necesitaba que se detuviera por cualquier razón, pero de ahí en más, todo era silencio.

La noche calló finalmente, la luz de la luna iluminaba el camino de las viajeras junto con una lámpara que la guerrera Northuldra había colocado en el frente del trineo para ayuda a que Corazón pudiese ver mejor, se aseguró de que los amarres estuviesen bien y, con cuidado, ató las correas en la barra de madera de la parte frontal del trineo para que su reno pudiese seguir avanzando libremente. Una vez todo asegurado, Honeymaren de un pequeño saltó llegó a la parte de atrás en dónde pudo observar más claramente a Elsa, ésta estaba sentada con la vista perdida en la nada con una expresión bastante depresiva, ahora que no tenía a decenas de personas llorando por su despedida, el peso de los suceso que estaban pasando parecía haberle caído. Honeymaren quería decir algo, hacer algo para que no se sintiese tan aislada, tan solitaria, pero la pregunta era ¿qué? No tenía magia para hacerla reír, no sabía si quiera si no quería ser molestada, pero no podía dejarla así. Miró para todos lados para ver que podía encontrar y, allí, lo vio, cuando fue a empacar, tuvo la idea de llevarse consigo la chalina que su madre había tejido para ella y para Ryder, una lo suficientemente grande para ambos cuando estaban asustados. Honeymaren tomó aquel pedazo de tela amarillo, se la puso y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar junto a Elsa esperando a que notase su presencia.

Después de todo lo sucedido, Elsa había estado pensativa, en su mente no podía dejar de pensar en la carta, en esa malita carta. El barco de su hermana había desaparecido, pero no había señales de haberse hundido, solo, puf, desapareció y Kai temiese que éste hubiese terminado en el fondo del mar, pero eso era prácticamente imposible, el clima era perfecto para navegar y el capitán del barco era uno experimentado, ¿cómo era posible que no tuviesen noticias de ellos desde hace semanas? Algo no cuadraba, ¿pero qué era? No tenía idea y la cabeza ya le estaba empezando a doler, pero no tanto como la tristeza que empezaba a sentir. Su hermana estaba desaparecida y en el reino ya se temía lo peor, ya habían pasado por una tragedia real y, por lo que Kai le había permitido ver en la carta, el reino ya estaba preparándose para otra y eso era algo que no podía permitir, Anna estaba viva, lo sentía en su corazón y nada en el mundo le haría cambiar de opinión, pero ¿y si no? ¿Y si su hermana, en efecto, había compartido el mismo destino de sus padres? Ahora estaría sola, sin familia, sin nada y, para empeorar las cosas, sin poder pasar le duelo en su propio hogar, en el lugar que ella llamaba casa. Todas esas ideas le estaban devorando la mente hasta que una presencia cálida llamó su atención, viró su rostro para ver de dónde venía aquello y encontró a Honeymaren junto a ella con una chalina similar a la de su madre, solo que en color amarillo y notoriamente más grande.

— Hey —, llamó la morena con una sonrisa reconfortante.

— Hey —, respondió Elsa algo demacrada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Elsa suspiró ante aquella pregunta, ni ella misma sabía cómo se sentía.

— No sé, estoy… triste y muy asustada… —, la rubia encogió sus piernas y las abrazó contra sí. — Tengo miedo de que lo peor pase, sé que hasta ahora solo no hay señales del barco de Anna y algo dentro de mí me dice que está viva, pero… ¿y sí realmente no aparece? ¿Y sí… le pasó lo mismo que a nuestros padres?

Honeymaren pudo notar como una capa de hielo empezaba a formarse abajo de Elsa denotando su sensible estado de ánimo, a lo que la Northuldra simplemente pudo atinar a pasar su brazo por detrás de la guardiana para acobijarla en la gran chalina que llevaba puesta acercándola a ella para que se sintiese acompañada y, sobre todo, segura.

— Todo estará bien, es Anna de la que hablamos —, aseguró Honeymaren haciendo que Elsa la mirase. — Es valiente, independiente y decidida, como tú. Quizá, no sé, ¿quizá el capitán se perdió o hizo algo mal? No sé mucho de barcos o navegación, pero si dices qué está viva, de seguro lo debe estar, quiero decir, sí algo le hubiese pasado ya lo hubieses sentido, ¿no?

— ¿Pero y si…? — En ese momento la Northuldra la interrumpió.

— Anna estará bien, es tu hermana después de todo y, ¿cómo dijo? Ya ha sobrevivido a su ex-novio y a un corazón congelado.

— Sí, sí alguien puede encontrar su camino de regreso a casa es Anna y, mientras, debo ser yo quien cuide de Arendelle en su lugar —, de forma involuntaria, Elsa se acurrucó en su compañera.

— ¿No por eso vamos a Arendelle? — Sonrió la jinete.

— Cierto, cierto, perdón, supongo que solo tuve un momento malo —, ante aquello, Honeymaren afianzó su abrazo.

— A todos nos pasa, pero cuando te sientas así, estaré aquí para ayudarte o simplemente estar aquí.

— Supongo

Honeymaren miró a Elsa con una sonrisa y después al cielo viendo las constelaciones, quizá si podía distraerla un poco, podría serenarse más.

— Mira, ¿ves esas estrellas de allá?— Señaló la jinete al cielo a un conjunto de estrellas.

— ¿Cuáles? — Se interesó Elsa mirando al firmamento.

— Esas, mira —, la joven de ojos cafés empezó a mover su dedo índice formando la silueta de una mujer. — ¿Ya lo notaste?

— Ajá.

— Esa mujer es Marat, nuestra gente cuenta que ella se embarcó en un viaje para ver que había del otro lado del mar rojo, el mar que separaba el mundo de los mortales del espiritual —, contó Honeymaren. — Fue tan grandiosa su hazaña que los espíritus la inmortalizaron en el cielo.

Elsa se quedó mirando unos instantes a Honeymaren impresionada por la historia que acababa de contar, algo en su tono de voz logró hacerla tranquilizarse y relajarse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la chica de tez café.

— ¿Ves esa otra? ¿La que parecen dos guerreros luchando? Esos son Amaya y Galahad, los gemelos que esperaron mar de tierra —, siguió contando la jinete.

Elsa se limitaba a escuchar a Honeymaren atenúame, de vez en cuando su atención volvía a la idea de Anna, pero enseguida Honeymaren se encargaba de darle valor y seguir adelante.

— Una vez, cuando empezaba a enrolarme con los guerreros, los seguí hasta un riachuelo y pasó la cosa más divertida del mundo. Mientras estaban preparándose, uno de ellos me vio y me confundió por una cría de hombre piedra, ¡todos salieron corriendo!

— No, ¿en serio? — Por primera vez en el día, Elsa dejó salir una pequeña risita.

— Sí, digamos que mi vestuario no me ayudaba bastante —, se encogió de hombros la Northuldra.

En ese instante, un ruido alarmó a ambas, era un sonido agudo, pero bastante persistente, el ruido de unas patitas corriendo atrás de ellas. Honeymaren, algo alertara, se separó de Elsa dejándola envuelta en le chal, tomó la lámpara que tenía en la parte frontal del trienio y se dirigió a la parte trasera apuntando la luz al fondo, pero extrañamente no había nadie. Miró a la rubia extrañada, se encogió de hombros y, cuando estuvo a punto de regresar a su posición anterior, vio como un pequeño objeto saltaba de detrás de ella y volaba en dirección a Elsa, quien simplemente extendió sus manos para atrapar aquel ser, su sorpresa fue enorme al notar a una pequeña salamandra azul que la miraba feliz.

— ¿¡Bruni!? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el bosque encantado —, el espíritu del fuego solo le miro con una sonrisa antes de saltar de sus manos para ir a su hombro.

— Al parecer alguna más quiere acompañarte —, sonrió Honeymaren sentándose junto a Elsa

— Eso veo... — Suspiró feliz la joven de ojos azules. — ¿Sabes? Usualmente, si algo así hubiese pasado antes, lo más probable es que me hubiese encerrado en mi misma sin desear la compañía de nadie... Pero ahora me doy cuenta que pasar momentos dolorosos con personas que confías y las que aprecias es más... apacible y soportable.

— Me alegra que hayas notado eso —, con eso dicho, la morena desvío su mirada a la noche junto con la guardiana.

El viaje siguió sin muchas interrupciones después de esa, en esos dos días de camino, Elsa logró despejar un poco más su mente y agradecía mucho la compañía de Honeymaren también, pues cada vez que la ansiedad de los posibles destinos trágicos de Anna y los demás aprecian en su mente, ella lograba despejar esas ideas con alguna palabra de apoyo o simplemente distrayéndola con alguna historia. Bruni, de igual manera, ayudaba al estadio anímico de la guardiana, disfrutaba de jugar con ella y sus poderes, además de esconderse debajo del sombrero de la guerrera para que la rubia lo tuviese que buscar. Elsa en serio había necesitado eso, sabía que apenas llegar a Arendelle esos pequeños momentos felices se iban a ir por completo junto con los de debilidad, así que, cuando las emociones le invadían y las pesadillas atacaban, no dudaba en expresar sus emociones con Honeymaren a su lado para enseñarle a cómo manejarlos de forma progresiva.

Llegaron a Arendelle con el sol en su punto más alto, la primera en denotar que el reino empezaba a verse al horizonte fue Honeymaren, quien estaba al frente en el trineo arreando a Corazón, sus grandes murallas la deslumbraron, sus puertas la impresionaron y el vasto fjord le dejó maravillada, hasta ese día, jamás había salido del bosque Encantado, así que ver aquel hermoso paisaje le deslumbró, ¿allí era donde Elsa y Anna crecieron? La guardiana le había contado como era en sus pláticas amebas frente al fuego, pero jamás logró dilucidar el tamaño y ni la magnificencia de lo que realmente era. Entre más se acercaban, su mandíbula se abría más y más, no iba a negar que Arendelle era, sin duda alguna, un reino impresionante, sobre todo, por esos decorados de hielo en los tejados del castillo y demás torres que de seguro era trabajo de Elsa. Se dio media vuelta para avisar que ya estaba en el lugar, sin embargo, la cara melancólica de la joven con poderes de hielo fue lo único que la recibió dejando de lado toda ese asombro momentáneo, cierto, la rubia no estaba allí para un paseo o de visita, estaba allí para tomar el lugar de su hermana desaparecida. Dejó la carreta en las afueras del castillo junto a la entrada del fjord, ayudó a bajar a Elsa de ésta, desamarró a Corazón y todas se dirigieron al reino.

Apenas Elsa entró al palacio, pudo percibir un aura de tristeza del lugar, todas las amas de llaves y servidumbre parecían deprimidas, varias usaban adornos negros prestándose para la inminente noticia. Con pesar, la guardiana y su acompañante caminaron por los pasillos del castillo buscando a Kai para poder tener las charla respectiva con él y empezar a preparar una reunión en las puertas del palacio. Mientras sentía como sus pies tocaban la alfombra, varias ideas empezaban a llegar a su cabeza, ¿y sí la hubiese acompañado? ¿A caso fue culpa suya el que esto le pasara a Anna? ¿Fue egoísta de su parte el renunciar al trono, dárselo a su hermana, para que ella pudiese estar en donde pertenecía? Enseguida, Elsa cortó ese hilo de pensamientos. No. No si la hubiese acompañado, Arendelle hubiese perdido más de lo que podría manejar. No fue egoísta de su parte, Anna era la mejor elección para ser reina y su lugar, en efecto, estaba en el bosque Encantado como su guardián, quinto espíritu y una parte del puente entre la magia y los humanos.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a Kai después de preguntarle a un par de sirvientes su paradero, el hombre se encontraba en la oficina de Anna limpiando y organizando algunos de los papeles que la reina había dejado pendientes para su posterior contestación. Elsa agredió la información y, así como de le había dicho, Kai estaba allí, limpiando el viejo cuadro de sus padres con un rostro cansado, se podía notar a leguas que a él le había afectado de sobremanera la noticia, después de todo, Anna era quien le hacía más travesuras. Apenas el hombre vio a la mayor de las hermanas, no pudo contener su alegría y fue directo a abrazarla dejando de lado cualquier formalidad o sentido del deber, en ese momento eran solo dos personas que habían perdido a alguien importante. Sin controlarse, ambos lloraron un momento de manera solemne.

— Lamento tanto esto, Elsa, debí protegerla más, debí estar más al pendiente —, se disculpaba el hombre mayor.

— No es culpa de nadie, Kai, las tragedias pasan y esperemos que esta no se vuelva una igual a la de hace años —, decía la rubia mientras se separaba un poco del mayordomo.

— Eso espero, tan solo pensar que termine igual que sus padres, no podría soportarlo —, en ese instante, Kai se percató de una joven morena atrás de su amiga. — Hmn... ¿Hola?

Elsa, al notar aquello, viró a ver a Honeymaren, quien había preferido quedarse fuera de la habitación para darles un poco de privacidad, y le hizo ademanes para que se acercara con ellos, cosa que hizo la chica de ojos cafés.

— Perdón por no presentarles. Kai, ella es Honeymaren Nattura de los Northuldra, viene conmigo y estará una templada en Arendelle.

— Hola, soy Honeymaren —, se presentó la jinete. — Espero no incordiar mucho con mi presencia.

— Claro que no, una amiga de Elsa será siempre bien recibida con nosotros —, aseguró el mayordomo.

— Kai, ¿y Sven? No creo que tampoco haya aceptado muy bien la noticia —, se interesó la rubia por su amigo peludo.

— Está en el establo, no ha querido salir de allí por días.

— No me sorprendes, un reno que acaba de perder a su mejor amigo es igual que nosotros, la pasa muy mal o inclusive peor —, denotó Honeymaren pescando la atención de Kai.

— Parece versada en el tema, señorita Honeymaren —, halagó el hombre mayor.

— Soy jinete de renos y, también, los crio, sé sobre el tema —, la Northuldra dirigió en ese momento su atención a la joven de ojos azules. — Elsa, creo que deberíamos ir a verlo, quizá tú le puedas dar una mano y estoy segura que Corazón igual podría ayudarle.

— ¿Corazón? — Alzó una ceja el mayordomo.

— Su reno —, explicó la rubia tranquilamente. — Tienes razón, creo que Sven necesita tanto apoyo como todos nosotros. Vamos, te guío hasta el establo.

Antes de que ambas cruzaran el umbral, Elsa le dirigió una última mirada a Kai.

— Después, ¿podrías darme un informe de la situación en el reino? Tanto interna como externa, además de los últimos reportes del barco —, pidió con cierto tono vago.

— Por supuesto, mi reina.

— No, no seré la reina, ese es el puesto de Anna y, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ella seguirá siendo la reina —, dicho eso, Elsa se retiró del lugar.

Cuando la Northuldra y la guardiana llegaron al establo, lo que encontraron les partió el corazón a ambas, a una por la cercana relación que tenía con el reino y la otra por ser empatía con estos animales. Sven estaba acostado sobre su costado lleno de zanahorias medio mordidas, abajo de él se podía ver heno estaba regado por todos lados formando una cama que no parecía nada reconfortante, a su lado se encontraba una pequeña fotografía de Kristoff y él, junto a ésta, otra de Olaf y él y, en la pared, acomodado cuidadosamente, el retrato de todos ellos. Elsa se puso su mano en la boca para evitar asustar el reno con un pequeño grito que salió de su garganta debido a la impresión, con paso lento, empezó a acercarse a Sven y, con precaución, puso su mano sobre él para llamar la atención del animal. Sven, al sentir la fría mano, viró su cabeza para poder ver a la joven rubia y, enseguida, se paró para darle un abrazo a la chica que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— Todo estará bien, Sven, vamos a buscar a Kristoff, Anna y a Olaf, ya verás —, trató de animar Elsa al reno, el cual respondió con un gruñido que pudo interpretar perfectamente.

— Sí, estoy segura, te lo prometo —, afirmó la guardiana.

En ese momento, Honeymaren entró en el establo seguida de Corazón. Sven al ver a la joven Northuldra no hizo gran cosas, pero cuando la reno entró a su rasgo de visión, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y, si hubiese estado en otras condiciones, no hubiese dudado en ir a cortejarla, pero se sentía tan deprimido que apenas pudo mover sus orejitas en señal de saludo.

— Veo que este amigo no ha comido para nada bien —, denotó la jinete al ver el desorden. — ¿Tienen algo de alimento para él? Además de zanahorias.

— Si le preguntas a los cuidadores que es lo que necesitas, ellos pueden dártelo, usualmente la dieta de Sven estaba a manos de Kristoff —, respondió Elsa sin dejar de acariciar al reno.

— De acuerdo, será mejor que te quedes con él —, Honeymaren miró a su reno y le puso una mano en su cuello. — Y tú también, el viaje no fue precisamente corto y no quiero que nada te pase, ¿de acuerdo?

El reno afirmó feliz y se estrujó un poco en el rotoso de su dueña dejando ligeramente extrañada a Elsa, había visto como Ryder y Kristoff interactuaban con sus amigos cuernudos, pero Honeymaren trataba a su reno diferente, si bien se veía que la amaba así como los dos anteriores, ella la trataba como si fuese su compañera y no como un niño chiquito o un perro, y eso le parecía fascinante, podía pasar horas viendo a esas dos interactuar.

— Bien, te dejo, descansa un poco —, antes de atravesar el umbral, la guerrera miró de nueva cuenta a Elsa. — ¿Donde están estos "cuidadores"?

— Saliendo de aquí busca a alguien con ropa de trabajo, usualmente llevan un chaleco verde, camisa blanca arremangada a los codos y pantalones de igual color que el chaleco con un pañuelo saliendo de alguna de las bolsas—, explicó la joven de ojos azules.

— Gracias, ya regreso.

— Claro.

Y así hizo, Honeymaren logró encontrar a uno de los cuidadores y le pidió la comida necesaria para ambos renos, éste le comentó que él y sus compañeros lo llevarían al establo, sin embargo, la jinete se ofreció para ayudarles, no tanto porque no creyese en la capacidad de estos hombres, sino porque quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien para Sven y Corazón. Así, la Northuldra llegó cargando heno junto con otros cinco hombres dejando más que impresionada a Elsa, sabía que Honeymaren era bastante capaz de hacer varias cosas, ¿pero cargar las pesadas bolsas de heno como si no fuese nada? Eso estaba a otro nivel y se preguntó, inconscientemente, si esos brazos podrían quizá ser capaz de cargarla, pero esa idea quedó enterrada en sus cabeza, en esos instantes su preocupación principal era Sven. Ambas mujeres se quedaron con el reno un rato tratando de animarle, cosas que consiguieron a medias, si bien Sven ya se veía algo más activo, aún se notaba que seguía bastante triste por la pérdida de sus amigos, pero al menos, ya no se sentía solo.

Las horas pasaron y Elsa, ahora, se encontraba en la que alguna vez fue su oficina, estaba exactamente como le dejó, el escritorio de madera, su enorme silla, los estantes llenos de libro que hablaban de su magia, pero estaba en un idioma que era incomprensible, el retrato de su familia justo frente a ella y las ventanas con las mismas cortinas abiertas. La rubia leía con suma atención los papeles que Kai le había dado cuidando que Bruni no los quemase por accidente, al parecer, el barco que Anna había tomado en efecto se dirigía a Corona, pero en medio del camino, algo pasó y el barco tuvo que cambiar de rumbo al sur aumentando el tiempo de viaje, cosa que era normal, no todo se podía controlar en alta mar. Anna, haciendo lo correspondiente, mandó una carta vía paloma mensajera a Corona explicando que se tardarían un poco más, pero que llegaría a tiempo para la reunión. El último mensaje que se tiene del navío fue por parte del capitán denotando que, a la distancia, todo parecía tranquilo y que si todo iba bien, llegarían a puerto en tres días a lo mucho.

La joven de tez blanca se echó para atrás en su silla y se talló el puente de su nariz, no parecía haber nada extraño en los reportes y eso era lo que más le exasperaba. Separó esas hojas y esta vez se concentró en ver la situación interna de Arendelle y, para su no sorpresa, no había nada fuera de lugar, sabía que la mejor opción para ser reina era Anna. Leyó el informe y, con una mirada melancólica, lo puso de un lado, su hermana debería estar allí leyendo eso, no ella. Después de concluir con todo, se paró, tomó a Bruni y miró por su ventana el gris paisaje, la usual vida activa del reino era ahora precaria, triste y muy deprimente; frunció su ceño y se mordió ligeramente los labios, no podía permitir que eso, a Anna no le gustaría ver ese lugar así por ella, Anna era la última en perder la esperanza y, en ese momento, ella debía de traerla a todos. Miró a Bruni decidida de lo que iba a hacer, tenía un plan, pero primero debía encargarse del reino; llamó a Kai y le pidió que apresurara la reunión en a las puertas del palacio, debía darles un mensaje a todos.

Mientras Kai hacía todos los preparativos necesarios, Elsa se retiró a sus aposentos para prepararse debidamente, pues aunque le gustase mucho el vestido blanco que traía, no podía dar un discurso como un espíritu libre, debía dar la impresión de ser un líder, así que un nuevo cambio de ropa era necesario, más no muy deseado. A mitad de camino, Bruni se sobresaltó por alguna extraña razón, de dio media vuelta, saltó de su mano y empezó a correr fuera de la vista de la rubia quien no dudó en ir tras él. No pasó mucho para que a la visión de la guardiana llegara la figura de Honeymaren quien estaba, al parecer, en una acalorada discusión con una mujer algo mayor de la servidumbre. La Northuldra divisó a la reina y al pequeño espíritu del fuego que, en tres saltos, ya estaba frente a ella siseando con llamas en la espalda. Genial, lo que menos quería provocarle a Elsa eran problemas, pero ahora, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

— ¿Puedo saber qué está pasando? — Preguntó Elsa al ver la escena.

— ¡Su majestad! — Exclamó la mujer. — ¡Encontré a esta salvaje tratando de robar de la cocina!

— No soy una salvaje y no estaba robando nada —, se excusó Honeymaren notoriamente irritada. — Le pregunté al señor Kai sí había una comida que Elsa disfrutase y me dijo que fuese por algunos chocolates que estaban en una caja en este lugar.

— ¡¿Cómo que no eres una salvaje?! ¡Mírate! ¡Tienes esa ropa sucia, hueles a animal y, al parecer, no tienes sentido de la propiedad al entrar al castillo sin invitación! — Gritó la mujer.

— Oh, ¿sentido de la propiedad? Te mostraré tu sentido de... —, pero antes de que Honeymaren pudiese hacer algo, Elsa ya estaba frente a ella.

— Exijo que te disculpes con Honeymaren de inmediato —, pidió seriamente la rubia.

— Pero, su majestad, ¡ella es quien se metió...! —, la guardiana alzó su mano pidiendo silencio, silencio que ganó.

— Honeymaren es miembro del pueblo del sol, de los Northuldra, pueblo al cuál mi madre, la difunda reina Iduna, pertenecía, al cual mi hermana y yo pertenecemos y al llamarla salvaje, no solo le estás faltando el respeto a ella, sino a mí y a la corona también —, la habitación empezaba a ponerse fría, más de lo habitual. — Y, a parte, Honeymaren es, además, mi amiga y quizá Kai no te haya notificado, pero ella estará aquí por tanto tiempo como lo esté yo y se le deberá tratar como un huésped.

— Yo... Lo siento, su alteza —, agachó la cabeza la mujer.

— Bien, porque espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

Elsa movió su mano indicando que se retirarse, cosa que hizo casi corriendo, dirigió una mirada apenada a la jinete y se abrazó a sí misma denotando lo avergonzada que estaba.

— Lamento la mala experiencia —, se disculpó la rubia. — A veces olvido qué hay personas no muy gratas y... bueno, no conozco a todos los sirvientes y...

— Hey, tranquila, está bien —, Honeymaren puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven de ojos azules. — Fue mi error al entrar sin avisar, ¿creo? No sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

— No, no, no fue tu error —, aseguró la guardiana. — En serio, lo lamento, me has estado ayudando aquí y esto es lo menos que mereces.

— En serio, no hay problema, créeme, me iría peor si hubiese tratado de robar algo en la tribu, una vez Ryder lo intentó y terminó colgado de un árbol con un cuchillo —, se rio la morena. — Por cierto, ¿encontraste algo de utilidad en tu búsqueda?

— No, nada.

Ambas chicas empezaron a caminar con un Bruni más tranquilo a su lado en dirección a la habitación de Elsa.

— Leí todos los informes y no hay nada fuera de lo normal, es como si su barco hubiese desaparecido, literalmente —, explicaba la joven de tez pálida dejando un rastro de escarcha por donde pasaba para el disfrute de la salamandra.

— Y, como sabemos, las cosas no desaparecen solas, debe haber algo más —, comentó Honeymaren.

— ¡Exacto! No hay registro de mal clima ni nada, solo una pequeña desviación que pudo ser por cualquier cosa —, bufó Elsa aún más exasperada. — Esa es mi única pista, quiero investigarla, pero no sé si valdría la pena.

— ¿Y por qué no? — Preguntó la jinete sin darle importancia al notorio ruido de hielo siendo derretido.

— No sé, sería algo muy... ¿maniático?

— Oye, estás buscando a tu hermana, no le veo lo maniático y, como dicen, no debes dejar tronco sin voltear.

Elsa colocó su dedo sobre su mejilla pensando un poco, buscar el motivo de un cambio de rumbo era difícil, pero no imposible, debería preguntar a varios capitanes, describirle lo mejor posible el escenario y preguntarles porque ellos cambiarían de rumbo en ese lugar, eso tardaría semanas o incluso meses, pero era eso o dar a su hermana por desaparecida totalmente.

— Sí, tienes razón, será agotador y deberé mandar muchas cartas, pero quizá pueda dar con algo —, la rubia miró sonriente a su amiga con un sesgo de esperanza. — Gracias.

— Sabes que no debes dármelas.

Ambas siguieron caminando, esta vez sin el ruido que hacían las patitas calientes de Bruni contra el hielo, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Elsa. La joven espíritu miró algo apenada a su compañera que, realmente, no parecía importarle que se hubiesen detenido.

— Yo, bueno, me tengo que arreglar para el discurso que voy a dar y... Hmn... —, las palabras de la rubia fueron interrumpidas inmediatamente por la morena.

— ¿Vas a dar un discurso? — Preguntó genuinamente impresionada.

— Eh... Sí, lo haré —, confirmó Elsa. — Arendelle está bastante decaído con la pérdida de Anna, muchos piensan ya lo peor así que quiero darles un poco de esperanza.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres la persona más impresionante que conozco? — Sonrió de lado Honeymaren haciendo, por un instante, ruborizar a la chica de tez clara. — Mírate, estás pasando por todo y, aún así, vez por todos los que te rodean. Eres impresionante, Elsa.

— No siempre fui así —, trató de excusarse la guardiana.

— Quizá, pero ahora eres mejor y sé que lo serás aún más.

Honeymaren dirigió su mirada café a la azulina de su amiga, por unos segundos se perdieron en los ojos ajenos, como si en ellos estuviese una respuesta que no sabían que necesitaban, pero fue muy pequeño el momento.

— Creo que debo dejar que te prepares, iré a ver a Corazón y a Sven y, después, te vendré a ver si necesitas ayuda con ese discurso —, Elsa sonrió ante aquello.

— De acuerdo —, la rubia abrió la puerta y, antes de entrar, volvió su mirada a la jinete una última vez. — ¿Honeymaren?

— ¿Si?

— Gracias por estar aquí.

Dicho esto, Elsa se adentró a su habitación dejando atrás a una, extrañamente, muy feliz Honeymaren quien miró a Bruni y éste simplemente le sonrió antes de irse a colar bajo la puerta de la rubia.

— No hay de que, Elsa.

Por todo Arendelle se esparció la noticia de que su majestad, Elsa, tenía algo que dar a conocer a todos y que se les editaba su presencia cuanto antes en el palacio. Muchos aldeanos temieron lo peor, se veía como varias personas abandonaban sus hogares con caras melancólicas, muchos otros con vestimentas negras y ramos de flores. Todos sabían que iba a pasar, ya habían pasado por eso una vez y tener que repetir la experiencia de nueva cuenta no era en lo más mínimo grato, solo podían agradecer que Elsa aún estuviese allí con ellos, sabían que podían confiar en ella, que los protegería de cualquier cosa, inclusive de ella misma si fuese necesario, pero aún así, el dolor de perder a Anna, su reina, seguía allí. Con paso lento y depresivo, todos los aldeanos empezaron a juntarse en las puertas del palacio preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuese que pasara.

Elsa podía ver a las personas reuniéndose lentamente y le desgarró ver como todos estaba allí para que les diera la peor noticia, de cierta forma no los podía culpar, ella misma pensó lo mismo cuando leyó la carta de Kai, así que debía dar lo mejor de sí para cambiar la situación. Miró su traje una última vez, era un vestido largo con los hombros al descubierto color morado, tenía varios adornos en color dorado recorriendo el corsé que llevaba y una capa ligera brotaba de la parte trasera, personalmente preferiría usar algo más helado, pero por ahora, esto serviría. Miró para atrás y notó a Honeymaren apoyada contra la pared viéndoles despampanante, la morena sabía que Elsa era hermosa, pero verla en una ropa distinta simplemente la descolocó, era preciosa, pero esos pensamientos se los guardó para ella misma.

— ¿Lista? — Preguntó la Northuldra.

— Lista.

Ambas salieron en dirección a las puertas del castillo donde ya las esperaba Kai quien, amablemente, las abrió para ambas. Elsa fue directo al centro de la salida mientras que Honeymaren prefirió quedarse en una esquina atrás mirando todo como una espectadora con Bruno en su hombro, pero siempre a la vista de la rubia por si en algún momento necesitase apoyo. Elsa miró a los aldeanos, dio un pequeño respiro para controlar sus nervios y, con esa voz melodiosa, empezó a hablar.

— Querido pueblo de Arendelle, los he reunido aquí para hablarles de lo que ha pasado. Ya mucho sabrán que el paradero del barco de mi hermana, la reina Anna, es incierto y que ya se ha mandado una embarcación de búsqueda para poder encontrarlo, ya hemos pasado por esto una vez y tuvimos el peor resultado imaginable, ustedes perdieron a los reyes y yo perdí a mis padres.

Un momento de silencio expectante se hizo, algunos adorables empezaban a llorar, otros a quitarse los sombreros y algunos pocos a decir una que otra plegaria, sabían lo que venía, sabían que diría Elsa, pero no sabían que estaban equivocados.

— Pero eso no significa que la tragedia se tenga que volver a repetir —, aquello hizo que los pueblerinos alzaran el rostro para mirar a ver a la rubia. — Sí, el barco está desaparecido, pero no significa que hayamos perdido a su reina, a su amiga, a mi hermana.

Elsa, con un rápido ademán de manos, formó un copo de nieve lo suficientemente grande para que todos lo viesen que colocó en la punta del castillo.

— Anna fue quien por mucho tiempo me dio esperanza y tuvo fe en mi, fe en que no me volvería un monstruo, fe en que encontraría mi lugar en este mundo y, ahora, yo tengo fe en ella, en que volverá a casa con nosotros —, la rubia dirigió su mirada al pueblo quien, ahora, parecía más vivo. — Por eso les pido también que tengan fe en ella. Mientras que ese copo de nieve brille, la esperanza de que Anna está sana y salva y que volverá con nosotros estará viva. Ya he empezado a tomar medidas para su búsqueda y no descansaré hasta que esté de regreso. A su vez, en su ausencia, yo tomaré el cargo de regente, no como su reina, pero sí como su consultora, no voy a dejar que nada les pase y siempre estaré aquí para ustedes.

De entre la multitud incrédula, un niño salió y Elsa lo reconoció, era el mismo que le pidió un catalejo hacia meses, se acercó a su lado, jaló su vestido y ésta se agachó a su altura para poder verle y escucharle mejor.

— ¿Usted cree que la reina Anna está viva de verdad? — La rubia sólo pudo sonreír y acariciar la mejilla del pequeño.

— Tan segura como que el sol sale cada mañana —, el niño, de inmediato, se arrojó en sus brazos.

— Gracias por estar aquí.

Ante esta acción, Elsa no pudo hacer más que corresponder al abrazo y, casi de forma instantánea, una horda de gritos de aprobación, satisfacción y, sobre todo, esperanza se empezó a escuchar en todo el lugar.

— Es tiempo de irnos, debo empezar a escribir unas cuantas cosas y atender todo lo necesario, si hay algún avance importante, lo compartiré con todos ustedes.

Poco a poco el pueblo empezaba a retirarse, una que otra persona se acercaba a Elsa a darle consuelo, aliento y, claro está, agradecer la presencia de la guardiana; casi nadie sabía de su trabajo en el bosque Encantado, pero sí tenían noción de que había adquirido una responsabilidad mayor al de ser una reina y saber que dejar eso de lado, sea lo que sea que fuese, era significado de que aún veía a Arendelle como algo importante a pesar de tanto dolor que alguna vez sintió estando allí. Una vez todos se fueron, Elsa miró por última vez el copo de nieve en la parte más alta del castillo, _«mientras ese copo siga brillando, la esperanza de que Anna regrese sigue viva»_, se dijo a sí misma. Siendo sincera, ella no tenía planeado esa parte del discurso, pero sabía que debía no sólo darle esperanza al pueblo, sino mostrárselo de alguna manera y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que su magia que estaba conectada a ella misma, si algo pasaba, el copo reaccionaría de inmediato alertando a todos al instante fuese bueno o malo.

Miró a su alrededor y se topó con Honeymaren, la cual le veía con una sonrisa y un orgulloso Bruni en su hombro, había estado maravillosa en ese discurso, la pasión con la que habló, la seguridad que mostró era impecable, definitivamente Elsa era una líder natural y una muy buena a pesar de que, de vez en cuando, dudase de sus habilidades. Con paso constante, la jinete se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro, al parecer la necesidad de mantener a la rubia siempre en contexto y fricción constante se había vuelto algo básico en ese día, Honeymaren quería darle a entender a Elsa que ella estaba allí para cualquier cosa, ya sea darle ánimos o, en esta ocasión, simplemente para felicitarle por un trabajo bien hecho. Bruni pasó de estar del hombro de la Northuldra a ir corriendo al de la regente en turno, si bien la salamandra disfrutaba de la compañía de la morena, no podía negar que le tenía un especial afecto a la rubia y a su baja temperatura corporal.

— Lo hiciste bien —, felicitó Honeymaren. — Estuviste grandiosa.

— Gracias —, sonrió Elsa ante el halago. — Pero tenemos algo más importante que hacer.

Ambas chicas entraron al castillo cerrando las puertas detrás de ellas, en ese momento, no tenían idea de por cuantos obstáculos iban a pasar, pero eso sí, sabían que podrían contar la una con la otra siempre y, en el transcurso de eso, encontrar que quizá había algo en la otra que no estaban buscando precisamente, pero que le les llegaría a mover su mundo entero a tal nivel que cambiaría sus vidas por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

_De acuerdo, sé que quizá no quedó muy claro la pareja central de esta historia, y esa es la de **Honeymaren y Elsa**. No, este relato **no** tiene ni una sola pizca de Anna y Elsa como pareja, aquí **son** hermanas, nada más y nada menos, así que sí entraste buscando ElsAnna, lamento decirte que no hay nada, este fic es meramente **ElsaMaren** sin excepción alguna._

Capítulo 2

Los días se volvieron semanas y, en ese periodo de tiempo, Elsa tuvo sin fin de reuniones con infinidad de personas, algunas fueron con los mismos aldeanos, otros con aristócratas que venían a ver a la reina, pero que al enterarse de la situación, se disculpaban amablemente y se retiraban, pues aunque les gustaría dialogar con la regente, había ciertas cosas que solamente la reina podía aprobar y, hasta que se desmotarse que Anna no volviese a regresar o Elsa fuese coronada reina, algunas transacciones deberían estar en espera. En ese periodo de tiempo, la rubia también se encargó de escribir a varios capitanes de renombre la situación del barco con la esperanza de que alguien le explicara a ciencia cierta el porqué el cambio de dirección tan súbito y sin explicación alguna, si tan solo no tuviese que estar allí, ella misma iría a visitar a todos ellos para poder tener una interacción más directa y, sobre todo, respuestas insensatas, pues algunos de los entrevistados a los que le escribió eran de reinos muy lejanos y su carta llegaría quizá hasta un mes en llegar a su destino y otro mes para regresar.

A pesar de las excesivas responsabilidades que la regente tenía, siempre que estaba a punto de explotar o de perderse, una pequeña luz aparecía para distraerla, Honeymaren. La Northuldra fue de mucha ayuda en esas semanas, no solo había sido un apoyo emocional tremendo en todo momento lista para reconfortarla o recordarle a Elsa que era capaz de hacer alguna cosas, sino también en el ámbito más laboral fue imprescindible. La morena no sabía escribir ni leer más allá que lo que un Northuldra promedio sabía, sin embargo, eso no le impedía brindarle su apoyo a la regente cuando necesitaba entregar algún mensaje urgente o algún consejo relacionado con determinadas situaciones como, por ejemplo, cuando los pescadores fueron reprendidos por pescar en época de celo o cuando ésta misma se ofreció como ayudante por tres días para cuidar de los caballos cuando uno de sus cuidadores enfermó y Elsa no tenía más personal.

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban en la oficina de Elsa, a su pesar, las dos habían pasado mucho tiempo allí, pero era lo que se debía de hacer, regular a un reino sin su reina era una tarea difícil, la rubia lo sabía de antemano, pues a sus dieciocho años tuvo que hacerse cargo del reino sin ser coronada y esos tres años fueron los más cansados de su vida, pues a casi ninguna otra nación le gusta comerciar o establecer alianzas con un reino que carece de un líder, no porque tengan algo personal con quien esté al mando, sino que es bastante inestable y lo que uno busca siempre es la estabilidad y, por ende, Elsa no podía culpar a los comerciantes de no querer pasar por Arendelle, sin embargo, sí las cosas seguían así, pronto se quedarían sin varias provisiones que debían ser importadas , pues a pesar de que Arendelle era bastante autosuficiente, algunas cosas eran escasas, como por ejemplo, arroz, especias, trigo que era fundamental para los panes y, ya en una posición más baja, telas. Sí, tenían frutas, algunos huertos de verduras y su salida al mar les daban bastantes ventajas, pero no podía limitar al pueblo solo a eso.

— Ah, juro que no extrañaba nada estar en esta posición —, suspiró Elsa al leer otra carta declinando su oferta de hielo de un reino algo alejado.

— ¿Otra vez te dijeron que no? — Preguntó Honeymaren acercándose a la joven y viendo la carta que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos.

— En efecto —, aceptó la rubia. — A pesar de que realmente quieren mantener nuestras relaciones, no pueden correr el riesgo de estar comerciando con nosotros.

— Sigo pensando que es muy tonto el negarse comprarle hielo a quien siempre se los dio —, se quejó la jinete exhalando un poco de aire.

— Lo es, pero ellos solo ven por su gente así como nosotros —, Elsa puso la carta a su lado en una montañita de otras cartas parecidas. — Creí que jamás volvería a usar esto.

La joven de ojos azules se separó un poco de su escritorio, miró los seis cajones que estaban repartidos en tiras de tres a los costados y se rigió al último del lado derecho, tomó la perilla, lo abrió y, de allí, extrajo una libreta con cubierta de cuero, la tomó y la puso sobre su escritorio volviendo a su posición anterior.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Se interesó la Northuldra.

— Era mío cuando tuve que hacerme cargo del reino después de que mis padres murieran, como era muy inexperta, decidí hacer una "guía" de los reinos que podrían acceder a comerciar con una aspirante al trono y cuáles no. Después de dos años, algunas cosas se modificaron, pero se mantuvieron estables al tercero y, obviamente, lo dejé de usar cuando ascendí al trono —, explicaba Elsa mientras abría aquel libro exponiendo su hermosa caligrafía. — Así que, veamos.

Mientras la regente se concentraba en leer su propio manuscrito, Honeymaren pasaba su vista por la biblioteca personal de ésta. Habían muchos libros, cosa que no le sorprendió, por lo que le había contado la guardiana, pasaba mucho tiempo allí sin interacción con nadie y, de vez en cuando, necesitaba como relajarse. Pasó su mano por los lomos de varios de ellos sintiendo su textura hasta que uno le llamó la atención, tenía grabados Northuldra, bastante desgastados, pero de su pueblo sin duda. Lo tomó y abrió en alguna página al azar, lo que sus ojos vieron la dejó impresionada.

— ¿Elsa? — Llamó la jinete a su amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa, Maren? — Contestó la rubia sin apartar la vista de su escrito.

— ¿Qué hace un libro Northuldra en tu biblioteca?

Aquello hizo que la regente dejara por completo de leer y pusiera su total atención en la morena, quien ya se estaba acercando con el libro entre sus manos y lo colocó junto a ella. Elsa reconocía ese libro, era de su madre, pero jamás pudo entender lo que decía debido al extraño idioma utilizado.

— Esto era de mi madre —, explicó Elsa a Honeymaren. — Lo traje aquí cuando ella murió, para sentirla aún conmigo.

— Esto... parece un diario —, susurró la jinete. — Está escrito en nuestro idioma original. Antes de que la niebla se posara, nuestro líder, el único que hablaba ambas lenguas, seleccionó a muy pocos miembros para impartirles el idioma... Pensábamos que todos habían muerto en la escaramuza entre soldados de Arendelle y nuestra gente, pero al parecer no todos...

— ¿Puedes leerlo? — Preguntó genuinamente interesada Elsa.

— No mucho, lo poco que nos quedó fueron ciertas palabras y muy pocas letras, ¡pero! — Y en ese momento, Honeymaren empezó a pasar páginas y páginas hasta detenerse en una. — Sé como se escribe tu nombre.

Con su dedo, señaló tres símbolos que solamente para ella tenía sentido.

— ¿Eso dice...? — Cuestionó la rubia.

— Elsa —, leyó Honeymaren.

— Es... increíble, tú eres increíble —, halagó la guardiana haciendo ruborizar a la joven de tez oscura.

— Solo soy curiosa, acosé a Yelena por años para que me enseñara a escribir mi nombre en ese idioma, lo único malo es que solo logramos hacer el Maren —, contó apenada la jinete.

— Aún así, que seas capaz de leer una lengua que prácticamente nadie sabe, por muy parcial que sea, es increíble y tú lo eres.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, últimamente habían estado haciendo eso muy seguido, ya sea de forma involuntaria, voluntaria, solas o acompañadas. Elsa se llegaba a sorprender a sí misma admirando a la distancia a Honeymaren, perdiéndose en su piel canela, en su cabello azabache que le recordaba a la noche, sus ojos cafés similares a la madera y sus labios, lo que más amaba ver eran sus labios, la gran expresividad que tenía en ellos le encantaba. Por otros parte, Honeymaren igual hacia lo mismo, adoraba ver a Elsa, su porte, su elegancia, se perdía en el mar blanco de su tez, en esos océanos que tenía como ojos y sus labios rosas, aquellos labios eran tan dulces, tiernos y sin fin de cosas hermosas. Ambas chicas estaban tan concentradas la una en la otra que, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse de sopetón, Honeymaren dio un pequeño salto separándose sonrojada de Elsa y, ésta, a su vez, viraba el rotoso ocultado el leve color rosa de sus mejillas.

— ¡Majestad! —, llamó Kai desde la puerta. — Lamento entrar sin tocar, pero tengo noticias de la expedición de búsqueda.

Honeymaren y Elsa se miraron mutuamente con caras sorprendidas, no pensaban que recibieran una respuesta tan rápido, cosa que preocupó a la rubia.

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó la joven de ojos azules extendiendo su mano para que le dieran la carta.

— Por supuesto, su majestad.

Elsa tomó el sobre entre sus manos y, allí mismo, sin esperar ni un segundo más, delicadamente rompió el sello que tenía y extrajo la carta de éste aún doblada, miró a Honeymaren en busca de apoyo y ésta asintió con la cabeza dándole aliento, la guardiana sacó aire y extendió el pedazo de papel para empezarla a leer.

"_Para su majestad Elsa de Arendelle. _

_Su majestad, ya hemos recorrido de ida y vuelta el transcurso que el barco de la reina debi__ó __recorrer si la ruta no hubiese sido alterada la ruta como nos ha informado, hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada fuera de lo normal, as__í __que ahora nos toca recorrer la ruta que el barco dio cuando cambi__ó __de direcció__n. _

_Le mantendremos informada de cualquier situación ya sea buena o mala, encontraremos ese barco cueste lo que cueste sin importar nada por usted y por la reina Anna, cuente con nuestro apoyo. _

_Sin m__á__s que agregar, nos despedimos. _

_Capit__án Jackson."_

— ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna noticia? — Se apresuró a preguntar Honeymaren al ver que Elsa había terminado de leer el mensaje.

— Ya recorrieron la ruta principal sin ningún resultado favorable, ahora irán a las coordenadas que les informé, están dado lo mejor de ellos para encontrar a Anna —, informó la regente.

— Recorrer esa ruta completamente le tomará al menos un mes entero, su majestad, junto con dos semanas de viaje de regreso —, se preocupó Kai. — ¿Cree que vuelvan a tiempo? Ya sabe lo que dice la ley respecto al tiempo de desaparición de la corona.

— ¿Regla? — Inquirió la siente alzando una ceja.

— Hay una ley que estipula la que si el rey o reina de Arendelle falta a sus responsabilidades o está ausente por un periodo de tres meses estando en perfecta salud o sin alguna discapacidad, su puesto deberá ser quitado y la corona pasará al siguiente de la línea hereditaria sin excepción —, suspiró cansada Elsa.

— Pero Anna no está siendo irresponsable o algo por el estilo, ¡está perdida en el mar! — Se quejó la Northuldra.

— Lo sé, pero es una regla que está allí para protección del reino y, en el caso que yo hacienda a reina y Anna regrese, no podré entregarle la corona a menos que yo muera o renuncie e llame de forma voluntaria, pero lo malo es que ya hice eso una vez y hacerlo de nuevo sería aumentar la inestabilidad política exterior del reino y… —, Elsa bufó cansada. — Quiero evitar eso, Kai, ¿no hay una forma de hacer un puesto temporal de reina o algo parecido?

— Lamento informarle que no, su majestad —, negó el hombre.

— Solo nos queda esperar que Anna regrese antes de ese periodo, le queda mes y medio para regresar —, la rubia miró a ver a su mayordomo con una sonrisa cansada. — Gracias, Kai, puedes retirarte.

— Quedo a sus ordenes, majestad Elsa.

Una vez el hombre mayor se retiró, Elsa se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla exhausta, ¿cómo era que podía hacer esto antes? Ahora que lo pensaba, solo la hacía porque era lo que debía hacer, era su obligación hacerlo, pero no precisamente no lo disfrutaba, o bien, no del todo o no se imaginaba haciéndolo felizmente por siempre.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora? — Preguntó Honeymaren.

— Esperar y, por lo que respecta a Arendelle —, la joven rubia tomó su libreta y la alzó leyendo su última anotación. — Tendré que ir a Vesterland a ver al rey, tenemos buenos tratados y, quizá, pueda acceder a comercio abierto con Arendelle debido a la relación personal que tengo con su hija… es una amiga mía y una excelente amiga de Anna.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Se ofreció la jinete.

— Claro, además, podemos llevar a Sven y a Corazón para que se despejen un rato.

En ese instante, Bruni miró a Elsa con el ceño fruncido, quien había estado en su escritorio todo ese rato en una montaña de nieve.

— Y a ti también, Bruni —, con eso, la salamandra de fuego sonrió.

— Bien, iré a preparar todo, te espero afuera.

— Por supuesto.

Ambas chicas se retiraron a hacer sus respectivas actividades antes de partir en su viaje, Honeymaren fue directamente al establo a ver como estaban los renos, Sven ya se encontraba un poco mejor, pasaba mucho tanto tiempo con Elsa como podía, pero de igual forma, lo hacia con Corazón, ambos desarrollaron una pequeña amistad en esos días, así que cuando la Northuldra entró y los vio a ambos echados en el heno comiendo zanahorias juntos no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Se acercó a ellos y acarició ambas cabezas con cuidado, desde pequeña le habían gustado esos animales, no solo porque fueran la principal actividad de su gente, sino que ellos tenían un corazón tan noble y, a su vez, salvaje que era imposible no amarlos, de cierta forma, le recordaba mucho a Elsa. Ya que se se aseguró que ambos renos estuviesen en excelentes condiciones, les puso los arneses necesarios y los llevó hasta su carreta que, en comparación con las que poseía la regente temporal de Arendelle, no era la gran cosas, estaba hecha de madera, tenía una cesta en la parte de atrás para cargar con cosas o personas y en la parte delantera el asiento del quien manejaba, pero eso sí, tenía adornos tallados en la madera por ella misa de los emblemas de los espíritus para que siempre estuviese protegida en sus viajes.

Elsa, por su lado, había ido a darle una lista a Kai de las cosas que necesitaba que hiciera en su ausencia y, además, pedir unas cuantas raciones para el camino, si bien Vesterland no estaba lejos, lo más seguro es que les diese hambre en el camino de ida y vuelta. Una vez hecho los encargos, fue a su habitación a ponerse ropa algo más acorde a lo que haría, así que entre sus ropajes buscó una que le permitiese moverse libremente por si algo pasaba y, para su fortuna, lo encontró. Detrás de sus vestidos, vio un conjunto aguamarina, *una vestido hasta el cuello con los hombros al descubierto en los hombros que era atado en la cintura con un cinto del mismo color con adornos en forma de diamantes que le recordaban bastante a los que usaba en su vestido blanco, pantalones negros, botas a la altura de la rodilla y, en la parte de atrás, una capa del mismo color que el vestido, pero más translucida. Se lo colocó y se miró al espejo, sí, era perfecto para el viaje, tomó a Bruni entre sus manos y lo colocó en su hombro antes de salir de su cuarto, no sin antes ver atrás el retrato de Anna que había mandado a traer, pronto estaría de nuevo con ella, lo sabía en su corazón.

Honeymaren esperara ya en las puertas del castillo a la rubia dándole una cepillada al pelaje de Corazón cuando una presencia fría denotó que su compañera había llegado, se dio media vuelta para ver a la joven guardiana y lo que vio la dejo sin habla. Elsa siempre había sido hermosa, pero verla en ese vestido nuevo era simplemente despampanante, el cabrero de la Northuldra dejó de funcionar por unos segundos, ¿lo que veía era a caso un sueño? Sabía que los espíritus eran hermosos, pero Elsa había alcanzado otro nivel de belleza, su cabello blanco ondeante, su figura angelical, todo en ella era simplemente perfecto, su corazón empezó a latir de forma acelerada y su garganta se secó, debía reaccionar y rápido, sino la chica que tenía en frente de ella pensaría que algo le pasaba o, quizá, que la mirase tan fijamente le resultase incómodo, así que haciendo acopio de toda esa seguridad que tenía, se reincorporó y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara la joven rubia, quizá lo que iba a hacer era una muy mala idea, pero la única que tenía en esos momentos y, siendo sincera, se moría por halagar a la joven espíritu que tenía frente a ella.

— Wow, te ves hermosa —, finalmente dijo la jinete de renos algo tímida. — No es como que no lo seas, pero es que… wow, te ves hermosa.

— ¿Oh? ¿Sí? No pensé que fuera la gran cosa —, se ruborizó la rubia al notar la mirada que le había dado Honeymaren y, muy dentro de ella, le pareció adorable esa expresión de sorpresa de la chica. — ¿Realmente te gusta?

¿Por qué de repente que a Honeymaren le guste su ropa parecía tan importante? Cuando se la puso hacia un momento solamente buscaba algo práctico que vestir, pero con ese simple comentario, ahora parecía lo que tenía puesto era solo un saco de papas.

— Claro que sí, te vez increíblemente bella —, volvió a halagar la morena.

— Gracias —, sonrió Elsa acercándose más a su compañera tratando de ocultar su rubor. — ¿Todo listo para irnos?

— Así es, Corazón y Sven están preparados y emocionados por ir a dar un paseo, ¿o no, chicos? — Ambos renos afirmaron con la cabeza, Sven más energéticamente que Corazón.

— Bien, por cierto —, Elsa mostró dos cajas elegantemente amarradas en un pañuelo. — Pedí que nos dieran algo de comida para el viaje por si nos da hambre en el camino, no es un viaje muy largo, pero volveremos horas después del ocaso.

— Una mujer preparada para todo, una cualidad que me encanta —, dijo inconscientemente la Northuldra.

La pálida piel de Elsa logró teñirse de un rojo despampanante ante el comentario, colocó las cajas en la parte de atrás y se dio vuelta para subirse a la parte del acompañante del conductor donde Honeymaren ya estaba.

— ¿Lista?

— Claro.

El viaje fue agradable, el clima soleado y despejado les permitió recorrer el camino sin gran dificultad, ¿hacia cuánto la guardiana no recorría ese camino? No lo recordaba, pero lo que si podía sentir era el agradable aroma a libertad, siempre se había sentido encerrada en el castillo y, desde que se fue a vivir con los Northuldra, la naturaleza le parecía más acogedora que cuatro paredes de piedra. Respiró hondo el fresco aire del bosque, extrañaba el bosque Encantado, extrañaba su lavvu, sus pequeño santuario, a Gale, a los hombres roca, a Ryder, a Yelena, a Chloe, a Rachel, Stef, Oliver, a todos en el campamento, pero no podía regresar a su hogar, no todavía, primero debía resolver el misterio de la desaparición de Anna y, afortunada mente, no estaba sola, tenía a Honeymaren para ayudarla y eso era algo que agradecía de antemano, la guerrera era una amiga muy cercana para ella antes de que todo esto pasara, ahora parecía impensable que no estuviese allí, era su apoyo en cualquier aspecto, siempre dispuesta a ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba y, cuando era requerido, le permitía valerse por sí misa y lo último era lo que más le gustaba, pues demostraba cuánta confianza le tenía.

A algunas horas de su partida, ambas chicas empezaron a hablar de distintos temas. Elsa le contó a Honeymaren alguna que otra historia de su infancia, nada muy privado, ya que aún tenía problemas lidiando con ciertas cosas que vivió en ese periodo, pero aún así, se sentía con la confianza de permitirse abrirse un poco con ella. La Northuldra, por otro lado, le narraba a la espíritu cómo era ella de pequeña, traviesa, algo mandona con su hermano, siempre dispuesta a aprender más y saber el porqué de las cosas, algo que le llevó en muchas ocasiones a terminar con alguna herida o algo por el estilo, no fue hasta que tuvo quince años y que finalmente la aceptaran como una guerrera que empezó a comportarse más a como lo hacía ahora, lo que necesitaba era algo de disciplina solamente. Así se pasaron ambas, contándose anécdotas o simplemente disfrutando del ambiente en silencio, cuando estaban juntas no había necesidad de mantener una charla, a veces solo con la compañía de la otra era más que suficiente para poder pasarla bien.

Cuando estuvieron a mitad de camino, ambas empezaron a sentir hambre, así que decidieron parar un momento para comer sus respectivos alimentos. Honeymaren colocó una manta hecha por ella misma en el suelo para impedir que tanto como la guardiana como ella no se ensuciaran, Elsa se encargó de buscar la primera caja de comida y llevarla hasta donde ambas estaban, debido a la estación, la morena notó que en algunos árboles la frutaba estaba radiante y lista para ser ingerida, así que mientras la rubia acomodaba todo, ella se escabulló, trepó a uno de estos árboles y cogió algunas frutas que después llevó con Elsa con una sonrisa orgullosa, nadie trepaba árboles como ella, su entrenamiento como guerrera le dio esa ventaja y siempre la mantenía bien entrenada, después de todo, subir a la copa de los árboles era la única forma de divisar a los hombres de roca sin morir en el intento.

— Listo —, comentó Elsa sacando el último plato.

— Wow, todo se ve delicioso —, exclamó Honeymaren mirando el manjar.

A sus pies se podía ver comida de lo más exquisita, unas cuantas piezas de lo que parecía ser pavo, panes de una gran calidad, queso, leche, agua y las frutas que la jinete había recogido recientemente.

— Déjame prepararte un sándwich —, ofreció la regente.

— Claro, empezaré a cortar la fruta.

Mientras que la Northuldra se encargaba de lo dicho, al momento en que la rubia metió su mano en la caja en búsqueda de los utensilios, un pinchazo en su dedo la hizo sacar sus falanges de allí tan rápido como pudo a la par que de su garganta salía un grito ahogado.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Honeymaren dejando de lado su labor.

— Si, solo... creo que me puncé con el cuchillo —, explicó Elsa dejando ver que en su dedo índice había un pequeño sangrado. — No es nada grave.

— Déjame ver —, pidió su mano la jinete.

Elsa se la extendió y, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, Honeymaren la tomó entre las suyas, observó detenidamente la herida notando que, en efecto, no era nada severo, pero iba a tardar en dejar de sangrar y, sobre todo, sería muy molesto para Elsa cuando tratase de escribir.

— Déjame me encargo de esto.

Honeymaren tomó su pañuelo y, con su cuchillo, rasgó una pequeña parte que usó para envolver la herida.

— Listo —, exclamó la Northuldra sin soltar la mano de su compañera.

— Gracias, pero en serio, no debiste hacerlo, es una pequeña cortada —, sonrió amablemente Elsa.

— Aún así, no parará de sangrar debido a la zona y, además, podría molestarte cuando tomes una pluma o hagas algún esfuerzo con ese dedo —, explicó la joven de cabello negro.

— Sabes mucho de esto, ¿no?

— Digamos que he tenido mis experiencias, sobre todo con renos que les gusta morder —, se rio Honeymaren dejando ir la mano de la rubia.

— Bueno, ¿comemos?

Ambas chicas empezaron a ingerir sus alimentos felices de la vida compartiendo algunas cosas con Sven, Corazón y, claro está, Bruni, quien disfrutó de las frutas recién cortadas.

— Y entonces, por accidente, congelé la parte trasera de nuestra niñera, la señora Bruck no se pudo sentar bien por días —, rio Elsa ante ese recuerdo.

— Por los dioses —, se echó a reír Honeymaren. — Jamás pensé que la pequeña Elsa fuese así de traviesa.

— En general no lo era, pero cuando llegó Anna, todo cambió —, dijo la guardiana mientras comía su porción de fruta dejando un poco de ésta en la abertura de su labio.

— Hey, acércate —, pidió la jinete de repente sobresaltando a la rubia, pero aún así hizo lo pedido.

Honeymaren extendió su mano y, con delicadeza, quitó aquel exceso de comida que Elsa tenía rozando ligeramente sus labios con sus dedos. La joven de ojos azules sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo con ese simple acto, tanto que su magia se activó sola pintando un visible copo de nieve en donde estaba.

— Listo, tenias fruta en el rostro —, sonrió la chica de ojos cafés. — Ahora, ¿me decías?

— Eh... Hmn... Creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿no? No queremos llegar muy tarde a nuestro destino —, se excusó rápidamente Elsa parándose.

— Como quieras, solo recogemos esto y nos vamos, ¿si?

— De acuerdo, no hay problema.

Después de que guardasen todo, Elsa y Honeymaren regresaron al camino sin decir ni una sola palabra. Elsa estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos sopesando aquella extraña sensación que tuvo cuando Honeymaren tocó sus labios, jamás había sentido algo así, era una sensación electrizante, como si todo su cuerpo reaccionara ante aquel ligero contacto, ¿qué lo habría provocado? ¿A caso era eso una reacción natural? Quería decir, ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a un contacto así de íntimo, la única que tenía aquel privilegio era Anna y, eso, porque era su hermana, pero con Honeymaren era tan distinto, algo en ella le pedía que estuviese en contacto con la jinete, como si su cuerpo después de haber recibido tal caricia, quisiese más, era simplemente extraño. La guardiana repasó una y otra vez aquel gesto, solamente le había quitado algo de los labios, pero aquello fue suficiente para activar su magia y las únicas veces que eso pasaba era cuando tenía alguna emoción muy fuerte... ¿A caso de había emocionado por el contacto? No, no era posible, Honeymaren y ella se habían tocado anteriormente e, inclusive, abrazado, así que, ¿qué era esto de diferente?

Lo que fuese que sea, quedó atrás, pues un pequeño Bruni había saltado de su hombro a su mano exigiendo atención y, sobre todo, hielo, haciendo reír a amabas mujeres, Elsa no sabía exactamente qué le pasaba con Honeymaren, pero, en ese momento, prefirió ignóralo por completo, luego tendría tiempo para averiguar que era todo lo que suscitaba por su mente cuando la morena entraba en la ecuación, pero lo que no sabía la rubia es que ella tenía el mismo efecto en su compañera. Honeymaren había visto ese pequeño pedacito de fruta pegada en los labios de la guardiana, al inicio, planeaba sólo quitárselo como si nada, pero la idea de rozar esos labios le pareció tan tentadora que no pudo evitar no hacerlo y, siendo sincera, no se arrepentía de nada, pues así como los había imaginado, eran delicados, tersos y suaves, la sensación de había quedado grabada en sus yemas en forma de un cosquilleo constante y las enormes ganas de besas esos dedos que habían estado en contacto con los labios de la regente le invadieron, pero no sabía porque, solo tenía noción de que lo quería hacer desesperadamente.

Al final, después de unas cuantas horas de viaje, llegaron a Vesterland, aquel reino era tal y como Elsa lo recordaba, algo más apagado que Arendelle, pero no por eso menos vivos. La gente la reconoció, cosa que le sorprendió bastante siendo que si hermana era quien más pasaba por ese lugar. Siguieron adelante hasta llegar al las afueras del enorme castillo amarillo con rejas negras abiertas, se miraron mutuamente y entraron a los límites de éste informado de su llegada al portero quien, al ver su medio de transporte, enseguida las guió hasta el establo donde dejaron a Sven y a Corazón, ambas se despidieron de sus amigos peludos y pidieron una audiencia con el rey Jonas y su hija Mari, audiencia que les fue dada, pero que no sucedería al instante, debían esperar al menos quince minutos antes de que el rey estuviese libre para recibirlas, así que mientras, quien les estaría haciendo compañía será Mari, cosa que no le desagradó en lo más mínimo a Elsa, pero igual sintió un poco de pesar, sabía lo cercana que era Mari a Anna, así qué que ella estuviese allí para pedirle a su padre negociar en ausencia de su hermana no le daría muchas esperanzas.

Fueron conducidas hasta una inmensa sala con una mesa igual de grande con ventanales de fácilmente cuatro metros de alto que permitía una entrada de sol radiante, Elsa agradeció el gesto al guardia pidiéndole amablemente que se retirase, cosa que hizo sin ningún problema dejándolas solas solo por escasos segundos, pues de inmediato se vio aparecer a una figura femenina por una puerta lateral que Elsa conocía, era Mari, ésta al verla, no dudó ni un segundo en ir a abrazarla con cierto dolor. Honeymaren se limitó a darles su espacio, después de todo, y segundo lo que la rubia le había contado, aquella chica había perdido a una amiga bastante especial. Así se quedaron un pequeño rato antes de que Mari, finalmente, se alejara de los brazos de Elsa y, en ese momento, notó como su amiga le veía con una expresión triste llena de tantas preguntas que no supo sí preguntarlas o dejar que ella primero organizara todas sus ideas y, después, se aventurase a preguntar por si cuenta.

— Elsa, ¿qué haces aquí? No me digas que... —, la rubia paró en ese momento a su amiga, sabía que iba a decir y no quería escucharlo.

— No vengo a dar malas noticias, sí eso te preocupa —, Mari, en ese instante, se vio más relajada. — Necesito hablar con el rey Jonas para saber sí estaría dispuesto a comerciar con nosotros a pesar de la ausencia de Anna.

— Mi padre estará aquí en unos minutos, ¿por qué no nos sentamos?

— Claro, pero antes.

Elsa ofreció su mano a Honeymaren, quien la tomó y pudo sentir su frialdad que, para ella, era la sensación más agradable del mundo. La regente la acercó y la puso a su lado para que su amiga la pudiese ver claramente.

— Quiero presentarte a Honeymaren Nattura, una amiga muy querida —, sonrió orgullosa Elsa.

— ¡Hola, soy Mari! — Se presentó la joven pecosa. — ¡Es un placer al fin conocer a una amiga de Elsa!

— ¿Al fin? — La jinete le lanzó una mirada pícara a la rubia.

— Te dije que aquí no tenía muchos amigos que digamos —, se excusó la guardiana algo apenada.

— No importa, me alegra ser tu amiga, es un total honor para mi —, sin saberlo, ambas chicas habían empezado a a agitar la distancia entre amabas sin separar sus manos.

Mari miró algo extrañada la conducta de Elsa, ella no era muy fan del contacto físico por el asunto de su temperatura y eso, solamente había visto abrazar a unas cuantas personas y, eso, la mayoría de las veces solo a Anna, así que verla tan fraternal con alguien más era una imagen bástate atípica y, lo peor, es que por lo que notaba, ni la misma Elsa se había percatado que buscaba el contacto de la morena como si tratase de... ¿coquetear con ella? No, imposible, Elsa no era alguien que buscase romance, además, las dos era chicas, quizá la otra ni siquiera le gustaba lo mismo.

— Bueno, ¿nos sentamos mientras esperamos a mi padre? — Sugirió Mari.

El trío entonces tomó asiento en la gran mesa, Elsa y Honeymaren en dos sillas paralelas a Mari para que ésta pudiese verlas con claridad.

— Elsa, ¿ha habido... alguna noticia sobre Anna? —, preguntó tímidamente la chica menor.

— Por desgracia no, pero seguimos buscando —, afirmó la rubia. — Por ahora, no hay pistas de ningún barco hundido, así qué hay posibilidades de encontrarla aún.

— Me alegro tanto —, suspiró Mari. — Dios, cuando supimos la noticia pensamos lo peor, pero cuando volviste a Arendelle y nos mandaste la notificación de que la búsqueda de Anna seguiría yo... yo... ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

— Por ahora, me ayudarías más que suficiente convenciendo a tu padre de que comercie con Arendelle —, dijo sinceran la rubia.

— Haré lo que pueda, pero ya lo conoces, no será tan fácil y eso que son amigos.

— Lo sé.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Mari centró su atención en Honeymaren.

— Así que, eres amiga de Elsa, ¿no? — la morena afirmó ante la declaración. — ¿Cómo se conocieron?

— Bueno, es una historia... divertida por lo menos —, empezó a contar la Northuldra. — Me topé con Elsa y el resto mientras estaba en una escaramuza con los soldados de Arendelle, de hecho, nos sorprendió mucho verlos, jamás habían entrado caras nuevas al bosque Encantado.

— ¿Al bosque Encantado? — Se extraño Mari ante dicho nombre.

— Un bosque relativamente cercano a Arendelle, está a tres días de viaje en carrera —, explicó Elsa.

— Bueno, entonces al verlos yo... Hmn... Les pregunté quiénes eran mientras los amenizaba con mi bastón —, relató la jinete con una media sonrisa.

— Eso sí que es una primera impresión —, se rio la princesa.

— Sí. Ah, y luego ella convirtió el piso en hielo —, agregó Honeymaren.

— Porque estaban a punto de pelearse con los soldados de Arendelle con nosotros de por medio —, terminó de agregar Elsa.

— Wow, una aventura algo peculiar, debería decir —, dijo Mari impresionada.

— Sí —, aceptó la rubia. — El resto creo que Anna se encargó de decírtelo.

— ¿Lo de que casi moriste, luego volviste a la vida gracias a que ella rompió una presa y eso te permitió salvar Arendelle volviéndote un espíritu guardián de la naturaleza y por ende entregarle el trono a ella? — Resumió la princesa.

— Sí, básicamente eso.

— Si, me contó —, sonrió Mari. — A lo que debo decir que es impresionante, digo, wow, eres un guardián de la naturaleza y eso, eres casi una leyenda viviente.

— Nuestra gente consideraba que el quinto espíritu era simplemente mito hasta que Elsa probó lo contrario, así que yo no diría casi, ella es una leyenda viviente —, halagó Honeymaren. — No solo eso, salvó a mi gente, nuestra gente, de un destino oscuro. Elsa es nuestra salvadora y estamos, o al menos yo lo estoy, agradecidos de haberla conocido, nos trajo esperanza cuando la creíamos perdida y nos ha llenado de vida con su sonrisa, su calidez y su amabilidad.

Había un calor en las palabras de Honeymaren que hizo que el corazón de Elsa diera un pequeño salto, ¿realmente pensaba todo eso de ella? Si no fuese porque Mari estuviese allí, ya se hubiese lanzado a sus brazos agradeciendo fav preciosas palabras.

— Vaya, no creí que Elsa significase tanto para ti —, sonrió pícaramente la princesa, definitivamente eso ya no era una amistad. — Casi parece como si Elsa te...

— ¡Lamento la tardanza! — Se escuchó una voz masculina venir de la misma puerta por la que Mari había llegado. — La reunión con los embajadores se tardo más de lo usual.

— No se preocupe, rey Jonas —, sonrió Elsa parándose y yendo a saludar al hombre.

— Elsa, lamento tanto lo qué pasó con la reina Anna, si hay alguna forma de ayudar, por favor, no dudes en decírmela —, se apresuró a decir el monarca.

— De hecho, hay algo con lo que me puede ayudar.

Las charla entre Elsa y Jonas fue, en efecto, tardado y algo tediosa, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustase comerciar con Arendelle, y más por el verano inminente, el factor de que carecía de una reina estaba allí y, si no fuese por la intervención de Mari, lo más probable es que se hubiese negado, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo haciendo que, ahora, el comercio entre ambos reinos fuese un hecho.

— Gracias de nuevo, rey Jonas, verá que fue una buena decisión —, aseguró Elsa antes de retirarse.

— Lo sé, Elsa, lo sé, solo espero que el resto lo vea así.

Mientras los monarcas seguían despidiéndose y hablando de uno que otro tema político, Mari tenía algo más importante que hacer.

— Bien, esa es la última caja —, sonrió la princesa satisfecha.

— De acuerdo, me aseguraré de llevarla a Arendelle sin que sufran ningún daño, los pasteles deben ser tratados como realeza —, bromeó la jinete haciendo reír a la chica.

— Totalmente de acuerdo —, dijo la castaña entre risas. — Cuidado en el viaje, no vaya a ser que un oso las atrape.

— He luchado contra ellos antes, no creo que sea problema —, se encogió de hombros la Northuldra.

— Espera, ¿qué? — Dijo impresionada Mari.

— Sí, una vez tuve la mala suerte de entrar al territorio de un oso macho muy territorial, salí viva, ¿el solo? Bueno, se llevó una parte de mi cabello con él —, rio la morena recibiendo una mirada acusatoria de su nueva amiga. — Dije que había luchado contra osos, no precisamente que había ganado.

— Bueno, señorita Nattura, creo que ya su damisela la está esperando —, comentó pícaramente Mari mirando a Elsa quien, en efecto, ya estaba lista para partir.

— Oh, sí, claro —, reaccionó Honeymaren. — Fue un gusto conocerte, Mari.

— Igualmente, Honeymaren, espero algún día poder ir visitar el bosque encantado —, sonrió la princesa.

— Estaremos esperando tu llegada entonces, los Northuldra no somos muy abiertos en relaciones desde lo de Arendelle... pero sí podemos recibir a una amiga —, la sonrisa que le lanzó a Mari logró hacerla ruborosas.

— Yo... Hmn... ¡Sí! ¡Claro!

Ya una vez dadas las despedidas, amabas chicas se empezaron a alejar en la carreta dejando atrás al rey y la princesa que se le quedó viendo demasiado a la Northuldra, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su padre.

— ¿Algo o alguien quien haya llamado tu atención, hija? — Preguntó le rey sabiendo bine sus intenciones.

— Sí, pero digamos que ella ya tiene su atención en alguien más —, se encogió de hombros la chica. — En fin, ¡vamos! ¡Que tenemos que hacer tratados con Arendelle!

El viaje de regreso al reino fue bastante apacible, en el rostro de Elsa se podía ver una sonrisa triunfante, con el apoyo de Vesterland, ahora podía pedir ayuda a reinos más grandes y con un mayor poder sin tantas probabilidades de que ser rechazada. En ese insiste, recordó con cierto aprecio la primera vez que un rey había aceptado tener una relación comercial con ella cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años, fue una pequeña primera gran victoria que, desafortunadamente, no pudo compartir con nadie más allá de su guardia que, siendo sincera, solamente le hizo compañía en todo el viejas. Miró a Honeymaren con esa expresión y pudo divisar como la morena le contestaba aquel gesto, eso fue suficiente para que la felicidad de Elsa aumentara, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que lo había logrado, que al al fin había hecho el primer paso paso para estabilizar el reino, pero no podía, no tanto porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque tenía tantas emociones recorriendo su cuerpo que temía, por accidente, congelar algo o, peor aún, congelar alguna parte de su compañera.

Honeymaren pareció notar aquello, así que, dejando una de las cuerdas con las que dirigía a Sven y a Corazón y, al inicio, quería ir directamente a tomar su mano, pero se detuvo unos instantes, ¿era corrector tomarla así? No es que temiese a cómo reaccionara Elsa, pero tampoco quería que sus emociones opacaran las de ella, para la jinete, que la guardiana disfrutara de sus propios sentimientos, de sus propias victorias, era más que primordial y ella lo que quería era demostrar que estaba feliz por ella, que compartía esa emoción con la rubia. Así que cambió de dirección su mano para ponerla en el hombro de la regente llamando totalmente su atención ahora. La sonrisa en el rostro de Elsa era radiante, extraordinaria y Honeymaren juró que estaba viendo la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez pisó la tierra, quizá estaba exagerando, pero en esos instantes, lo único que la Northuldra veía era Elsa y como estaba feliz de su logro y eso era lo único que le importaba, la felicidad de su compañera.

— Hiciste un excelente trabajo —, soltó orgullosa Honeymaren. — Lo lograste.

— Lo sé, ¿y sabes lo que significa? — Elsa se veía más relajada, más tranquila. — Con el apoyo del rey Jonas, podré volver a poner a Arendelle en el campo, la gente podrá volver a comerciar, a ganarse la vida y tener mejores cosas y, cuando Anna regresa, tendrá menos cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

— Me imagino, por lo que he visto en este tiempo, ser reina no e su una tarea fácil —, la Northuldra dejó el hombro de la rubia y, con cuidado y viendo la reacción de ésta, empezó a acercarla a su rostro acuciándolo con delicadeza. — Jamás me canso de decirlo, eres alguien grandiosa, Elsa.

La joven de ojos azules sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y en ese instante recordó todas las cosas bellas que la morena había dicho sobra ella en el palacio con Mari. Con cuidado, colocó su propia mano sobre la de la jinete reteniéndola donde estaba.

— Lo que dijiste en el castillo de Vesterland, ¿lo decías es serio? — Preguntó sinceramente la guardiana.

— Cada palabra —, una sonrisa se pintó en el respeto de Elsa dejando libre la mano de Honeymaren, la cual se trajo para poder conducir bien a Sven y Corazón. — ¿A caso es tan difícil de creer?

— No, no es eso es que... Toda mi vida, jamás he pensado en que alguien pueda verme así y, bueno, después te conocí a ti, y a Ryder, y a Yelena, y a los demás, y empezaron a tratarme como si fuera una persona y... Es solo que me cuesta creer que sea real —, confesó la regente mirando hacia el frente.

— Pues lo es, Elsa, todos vemos lo maravillosa que eres, yo veo lo maravillosa que eres y sí alguien no lo ve, entonces debe estar ciego par no notar a la hermosa persona que tiene en frente —, ante aquello, la rubia sonrió y Honeymaren no dejó ir la oportunidad para dar un último comentario con una media sonrisa. — Además, eres bellísima, ¿quien no te miraría?

— Ah, ya basta —, pidió falsamente ofendida Elsa.

— Solo digo la verdad —, se encogió de hombros Honeymaren. — No sé porque estás soltera aún, hermosa, excelente persona, independiente, segura de sí misma, algo inexperta en las interacciones sociales, no sé tú, pero yo estaría ya a tus pies.

— Mira quien habla, ¿por qué no estás tú soltera si eres increíble? Eres bella, fuerte, siempre dispuesta a ayudar y a proteger a los que a preciosas, nunca dudas de tus acciones, trepas árboles, puedes montar renos como una profesional, tienes unas grandes habilidades de lucha y puedes prender fuego sin ayuda de Bruni —, halagó Elsa. — No sé tú, pero yo estaría ya haciendo esa extraña ceremonia con renos o cortejándote.

Honeymaren se encogió de hombros, por mucho que desease que todo eso es que todo aquello que dijo Elsa lo dijese con otras intenciones, sabía que no era así, quería decir, vamos, ¿cómo ella podría tener una oportunidad con semejante mujer? Y, a pesar de que ella estaba muy segura de qué le gustaba, Elsa, por otro lado, no tenía experiencia alguna y no quería abrumarla con más cosas de las que ya tenía en la cabeza. _«Solo es un enamoramiento pasajero, Honeymaren, se te pasará, solo has estado mucho tiempo con ella»_, se dijo a sí misma la jinete.

— Misterios de la vida, quizá y es porque aún no he encontrado a la persona correcta —, concluyó la Northuldra.

— Yo no sé si alguna vez encontraré a la persona correcta, ¿quien querría salir con alguien quien puede congelarte? — Suspiró la rubia.

— Yo lo haría —, se aventuró a decir la joven de tez canela sorprendiendo a Elsa.

— ¿Lo harías?

— Sí, ¿por qué no? Ya sabes lo que dice Yelena, el amor viene en muchas formas distintas y tu alma está destinada a acompañar a otra sin importar que sean en el exterior. Así que si mi alma compañera tuviese un exterior que pudiese congelarme, no me importaría.

Aquella respuesta hizo que el corazón de Elsa se sintiese cálido, muy cálido, más de lo que usualmente se sentía con Anna, Kristoff o con alguien en general, ¿por qué Honeymaren desataba tales sensaciones en ella? ¿A caso era un poder o simplemente era aquella mujer? No lo sabía, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y apoyarse en el hombro de la morena.

— Gracias.

— Sabes que no debes dármelas, estoy aquí para ti.

— Aún así, gracias... por estar aquí.

— Y aquí estaré siempre


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't know how my mini comic of one of the scene of this chapter blowed up in __tumblr..._

Capítulo 3

El viaje de regreso pasó sin muchos altercados, Honeymaren y Elsa se la pasaron hablando de las cosas que de seguro estarían haciendo en casa, Ryder de seguro estaba cuidando a los renos mientras hablaba con ellos, Yelena ocupando su lugar como matriarca, los pequeños correteando por el lugar de seguro extrañándolas a ambas. Aquella charla hizo pensar un poco a la joven guardiana, extraña mucho el bosque Encantado, ese era su hogar, el lugar en el que al fin podía sentirse en casa, pero sabía que por ahora, debía estar lejos, reparar todo estrellas y que Anna regresase a su propio hogar para que la pudiese hacerlo al suyo y, así, volver a tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad de nuevo. Quizá, cuando todo esto terminase, ¿podría ir con Honeymaren a dar un paseo en el Nokk? «Eso sí es que Anna regresa», una voz susurró en su mente. «Y eso, sí regresa en una pieza, o a salvo, o si no está...», en ese instante, Elsa paró de pensar, conocía esas voces, era su ansiedad hablando de nuevo, una compañía que no quería de nuevo en su vida.

La jinete notó el cambio de actitud de Elsa rápidamente, de estar riendo y hablando, pasó a estar callada viendo a la nada y eso sólo significaba una cosa y no era nada buena. Sin dudarlo un segundo, señaló el dedo que aún Elsa tenía vendando y le preguntó cómo estaba dando como resultado que la rubia pudiese dejar de tener todos esos pensamientos negativos y centrarse en el ahora. Honeymaren sabía de los problemas que tenía la guardiana, sobre todo cuando trataba de hacer lo mejor para todos, así que cuando se percataba que estaba pasando por un mal momento no dudaba siquiera unos segundos en darle ayuda y apoyo, por lo poco que conocía a Elsa, sabía que le gustaba hacer las cosas sola, sin embargo, a veces, era necesario que hasta ella requerirse una mano en la cual apoyarse y ella estaba dispuesta a ser esa mano siempre, quería cuidar de ella, quería asegurarse de que no sufriese más, quería verla feliz de nueva cuenta, quería simplemente estar con ella y permanecer a su lado cuando más la necesitase.

Ambas llegaron a su destino al ocaso y fueron recibidas inmediatamente por los residentes de Arendelle de inmediato. Elsa les informó que todo estaría bien y que, de paso, había traído presentes para todos, cosa que llenó de vida al reino. Todos los ciudadanos empezaron a hacer una gran fila mientras que Elsa, junto con Honeymaren, repatrían pedazos de pastel que fueron regalados por Mari. Los más felices fueron los niños, obviamente, que agradecieron con gran cariño a la guardiana y a la jinete con abrazos y palabras tiernas; los adultos eran más recatados, ofrecían sonrisas amables a ambas mujeres antes de tomar sus respectivas rebanadas. Lo que inició como un pequeño reparto de bocadillos dulces, terminó volviéndose una pequeña reunión en la que todo el reino participó, comían pastel, hablaban con la regente y, algunos pocos prefirieron establecer conversaciones con Honeymaren, después de todo, no era nada común ver a una Northuldra en Arendelle a pesar de que ambos pueblos estaban unidos, así que los más mayores quienes habían podido tener relaciones con el pueblo de la guerrera junto con uno que otro niño fueron los que más atención exigían de su parte.

— ¡Honeymaren, Honeymaren! — Le llamaba un niño emocionado. — ¿Es cierto que eres una experta trepando árboles?

— ¿Y qué crías renos? — Se le unió otro.

— Sí y sí —, sonrió la morena ante el entusiasmo de los niños. — De hecho, tuve a Corazón desde que era un pequeño renito, la vi crecer y ella me eligió como su jinete, cosa que también hago bastante bien.

— ¡Wow! — Dijeron ambos niños al unísono.

— Vamos, pequeños, dejen a la señorita Honeymaren en paz y vayan a jugar un rato —, comentó un señor más grande, cosa que ambos chiquillos hicieron. — Perdón por las molestias, señorita.

— No se preocupe, los niños son así en todos lados —, se encogió de hombros la morena.

— Sí, así es —, contestó el hombre mayor. — Dígame, señorita, ¿cómo están las cosas en el bosque Encantado? La última vez que supe de él fue con la última visita de su gente aquí.

— Está bastante bien, Elsa se ha encargado de mantener la paz entre los espíritus y nosotros.

— Ah, si, su majestad ahora vive con ustedes, ¿no? Me alegro, me alegro —, sonrió el anciano. — Debo decir que es una pena que haya tenido que abandonar su hogar por esta tragedia que vivimos, no es fácil tener desaparecido a alguien quien quieres.

— Así es, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a Anna y traerla de vuelta con ustedes —, aseguró la jinete. — Sí alguien puede hacer eso, es definitivamente Elsa.

— Eso espero, señorita.

El hombre miró con cierto pesar a la joven regente que estaba a una distancia prudente de ellos atendiendo a algunos ciudadanos.

— Su majestad ya ha pasado por muchas pérdidas, primero su libertad, después sus padres y, ahora, que parecía que todo estaba bien, su hermana, su cuñado y ese hombrecito de nieve... No creo que su corazón aguante tanto.

— Eso no va a pasar, señor, Elsa es fuerte y decidida, traerá a Anna de vuelta, ya verá —, aseguró Honeymaren. — Y si lo peor pasase, yo estaré junto a ella en todo momento.

— Te preocupas mucho por su majestad y tienes mucha fe en ella, ¿no e su así? — Observó el hombre mayor.

— Elsa es una persona muy especial para mi, no quiero que sufra y si puedo ayudarla en algo, lo haré sin chistar —, esas palabras hicieron reír al hombre.

— Realmente eres alguien particular, señorita Honeymaren, me alegra ver que su majestad tenga a alguien tan bueno a su lado —, aquel comentario hizo que el corazón de la Northuldra latiera un poco más rápido.

— Se podría decir —, se limitó a decir la morena.

— Bueno, me tengo que retirar un momento a ver qué esos niños no se hayan metido en problemas —, se despidió el señor. — Nos vemos.

— Claro, cuídese.

En ese momento, el hombre empezó a encaminarse en dirección a donde los niños se habían ido permitiendo, al fin, que Elsa se acercase a su compañera, Honeymaren no lo sabía, pero la rubia había estado observando el comportamiento de ésta en todo momento por si alguien le decía algo indebido, desde el incidente en el castillo, se había asegurado de que todos tratasen a la jinete con el respeto que merecía.

— ¿Tuviste una conversación amigable? — Se interesó la regente al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

— Impresioné a unos niños y un señor está feliz de que tengas a alguien bueno a tu lado, nada más —, contó cómo si no fuese la gran cosa la Northuldra haciendo reír a la rubia.

— Pero que entretenida charla, me alegra que te estés llevando bien con los habitantes de aquí.

— Es fácil hablar con ellos cuando no te están mirando feo —, bromeó Honeymaren sin notar que Elsa no lo había visto así.

— ¿Alguien te miró feo? ¿Quién? Sí lo hizo, quiero tener una conversación inmediatamente con esa persona y... —, la risa de la jinete hizo que la joven de tez blanca parase de hablar. — Era un chiste, ¿no?

— Sí, perdona por hacerte preocupar.

— Maren, sabes que me preocupo por ti y que no me gusta que te traten de menos, tanto tú como yo tenemos las mismas raíces, tenemos el mismo hogar y no quiero que nadie te haga sentir de menos por eso.

La joven jinete desvió un poco la mirada mientras sonreía de lado, ¿cómo era que esa chica fuese tan amable y tierna a la vez? Jamás se había topado con una persona así de generosa antes.

— Gracias, Elsa —, fue lo único que pudo decir Honeymaren. — ¿Sabes? Si alguien te dice algo o te hace sentir mal, solo dime, yo tendré una charla muy de cerca con esa persona.

— Lo prometo —, rio la rubia. — Pero creo que es hora de irnos, ¿no lo crees?

— Claro, después de ti, su majestad —, bromeó la Northuldra mientras ambas empezaban a subirse a la carrera.

— Por favor, no me llames así.

— De acuerdo, realeza.

— Maren...

— ¡Solo juego contigo, Elsa!

— Así está mejor.

Las chicas se subieron a la carreta y se dirigieron al castillo donde Elsa le informó a Kai la increíble noticia y que, a partir de mañana, se empezara a preparar todo para el correcto comercio entre ambos reinos, el hombre miró a la regente emocionado y se apresuró a hacer lo dicho llevando consigo un aura de felicidad que contagió a todos. Honeymaren miró eso con asombro, hasta ese día, no sabía mucho sobre como dirigir un reino, lo más cercano que había visto a eso era cuando Yelena repartía las tareas entre la tribu, eran pocos y, aún así, parecía que la matriarca tenía problemas para poder alimentar y asegurar el bienestar todos, no quería saber el tremendo peso que debía ser hacerse responsable de todo un reino entero, así que el poder comerciar con otro de seguro era algo bastante grande y, hasta ahorita, solo podía apreciar lo grande que era y el porque Elsa estaba tan estresada con el tema, en serio, la rubia era increíble, cada día que pasaba, Honeymaren se sentía aún más conmovida y encantada por esa joven de ojos azules y corazón de oro, ¿quizá podía hacer algo por ella para demostrar lo muy orgullosa que estaba de ella? ¡Eso era! ¡Haría algo para felicitarla! Con una sonrisa, la Northuldra de disculpó y se fue del lugar a los jardines del castillo.

Elsa observó como la Northuldra se retiraba, algo extrañada la vio irse, no era común que Honeymaren la dejara sola, usualmente siempre le acompañaba para la cena, pasaban un poco de tiempo juntas y, después, ambas se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones. Miró a Kai preguntando mudamente sí el sabía algo, pero el hombre solo se encogió de hombros en señal de que estaba igual o más perdido que la rubia. Elsa, entonces, se limito a regresar a su oficina para preparar los papeles que debería llenar mañana, sí bien había conseguido un acuerdo relativamente formal en su visita a Vesterland, aún habían protocolos que debía seguir, tratados que redactar y, claro está, cartas que mandar para los otros reinos de su lista para empezar a mover el comercio de nueva cuenta, Anna había dejado en buenas condiciones Arendelle, pero eso no significaba que ese buen estado se mantuviese solo hasta que la reina regresara, así que por ahora, ella debía ser la encargada de mantener las cosas en su lugar. Mientras ponía sobre su escritorio lo requerido, notó el diario de su madre sobre su mesa aún y, con cuidado, pasó sus dedos sobre el cuero añejado, los echaba tanto de menos, mudamente, les pidió con todo su corazón que Anna estuviese bien, que dónde fuese que estuviesen, protegiesen a su hermana el suficiente tiempo para que pudiese dar con su paradero.

Mientras la rubia hacia sus deberes reales, Honeymaren estaba afuera del castillo consiguiendo leña, unas mantas, algo de pescado, madera y un poco de cuerdo junto con Corazón. Apenas tuvieron las cosas, regresaron de nueva cuenta al castillo, más específicamente a los inmensos jardines de éste, allí, la Northuldra puso todo el material recolectado y le dio una mirada de complicidad a Corazón que, de inmediato, entendió que era lo que quería hacer y, enseguida, fue a buscar a Sven y a Bruni para que le ayudaran, después de todo, era una sorpresa para Elsa en recompensa del éxito obtenido en el día. Honeymaren se remangó las manas y empezó a trabajar, con suerte, tendría todo listo para antes de la cena. Ella se encargó de hacer un pequeño lavvu con la madera y el cuero, puso unas mantas en el interior y dejó abierta la tienda para que el fuego pudiese entrar e iluminar su interior, Sven y Corazón se ocuparon de hacer una pequeña fogata que Bruni prendió con gusto. Una vez eso listo, la jinete pasó a preparar el pescado, en el tiempo en que Elsa había estado con ellos, había desarrollado cierto gusto por una preparación que ellos hacían a base de pescado frito y algunas hierbas, así que eso era lo que haría Honeymaren para sorprenderla.

Las horas pasaron y el estómago de Elsa empezó a protestar por la ausencia de alimento, así que con tranquilidad se paró de su escritorio y salió de su oficina en dirección a la cocina esperando que Honeymaren estuviese allí para merendar con ella, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no pudo evitar recordar que, usualmente, Anna era la que debía sacarla de ese lugar y obligarla a comer debido a que siempre quería estar, el castillo se sentía tan vacío sin ella, suspiró cansada, ya no era tan doloroso el que su hermana menor no estuviese ahí, pero aún así, se sentía la ausencia. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta su destino y se sorprendió al ver que, en vez de una cena servida, había un pequeño mensaje escrito a mano y que, por lo que podía denotar por la letra, había sido escrito por una de las cocineras, quizá Marian o Stephanie, lo tomó y una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al ver lo que decía.

_"Veme en los jardines, ¡hoy es tu día!_

_Atentamente: Honeymaren." _

Elsa, ahora algo más enérgica, recorrió los pasillos del palacio sin perder ese gesto alegre de sus mejillas, ¿qué sería lo que Honeymaren tenía planeado? No lo sabía, pero moría por descubrirlo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sus estómago de estar pidiendo comida, pasó a albergar cientos de mariposas que revoloteaban por todo su alrededor. Cuando salió al patio principal, lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Allí estaban Sven, Corazón, Bruni y, obviamente, Honeymaren con los brazos cruzados con esa media sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba, todos parados viéndola directamente, atrás de ellos, logró divisar una fogata que tenía un caldero con un olor que ella reconocía perfectamente y, aún más atrás de ésta, un lavvu hecho con cuero y madera. Puso sus manos en su boca ocultado la gran sorpresa que se empezaba a expandir por todo rostro, ¿realmente habían hecho eso para ella? ¿Solo por una negociación que salió bien? Quería decir, eso era para ella tan normal, sí, era una negociación importante, pero tampoco algo de importancia magistral, sí las cosas salían mal, solamente debía buscar a alguien más, pero aún así, allí estaba Honeymaren actuado como si acabara de salvar a una pequeña nación o algo parecido. En ese momento, Honeymaren se acercó a ella al ver que la rubia no parecía poder moverse de su lugar y se puso a su lado colocando tiernamente su mano sobre su hombro rodeándola por completo.

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó la jinete sin dejar de mirar a la joven de ojos azules.

— ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo? —, Honeymaren solo pudo sonreír.

— Pensé en hacerte algo bonito después de lo que hiciste hoy —, explicó la Northuldra acercando a Elsa al lavvu. — Mostrarte lo feliz y orgullosa que estoy por ti.

— Maren, solo fue una negociación exitosa —, sonrió la guardiana mientras se sentaba en el lavvu.

— Si mal lo recuerdo, cuando salimos de allí, estabas emocionada porque el apoyo de ese reino te permitiría comerciar con otros fácilmente, ¿no? ¡Para mi es motivo de celebración!

La joven rubia vio como su compañera sacaba unos cuencos de madera y servía en éstos lo que estaba dentro de aquella cacerola, el aroma que llegó a las fosas nasales de Elsa hizo que el cosquilleo en su estómago aminorase un poco y fuese sustituido por hambre, pero solo parcialmente.

— Toma, sé lo mucho que te gusta esto y decidí prepárate un poco —, Elsa tomó el plato con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes que podrías haber usado la cocina, no? — Comentó la rubia empezado a comer su porción de comida. — ¿Por qué hacer todo esto?

— Quería que fuera especial para ti y, vamos, tanto tú como yo extrañamos estar aquí afuera, en el exterior, con la naturaleza —, se sentó junto a ella la morena comiendo de igual forma.

— Sí, tienes razón —, afirmó la guardiana aspirando el aire fresco.

Ambas chicas se quedaron allí un rato, deleitándose con sus alimentos y pasando tiempo con sus amigos cuadrúpedos, Sven había mejorado bastante, aún se deprimía cada vez que veía algo relacionado con Kristoff, pero era manejable ya, Bruni estaba feliz con la pequeña montañita de nieve que Elsa le había preparado y Corazón, bueno, ella estaba feliz junto a la fogata. Al terminar de comer, Elsa y Honeymaren decidieron pasar un poco más de tiempo en el lavvu mirando el cielo estrellado.

— A mi madre le gustaba mucho mirar el cielo —, comentó Elsa de la nada. — Cuando le preguntaba porque lo hacía, me respondía que era porque el cielo se despertaba.

— Es cierto, Yelena nos contaba lo mismo a Ryder y a mí de pequeños —, afirmó Honeymaren. — Las estrellas nos cuentan tantas cosas, cada vez que el cielo despierta es porque quiere recordemos todas esas historias de nuestros antepasados.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, ¿recuerdas la historia que te conté cuando veníamos? — La rubia asintió. — Esa es una de las tantas leyendas que se ocultan en el cielo, y, ¿quién sabe? Quizá, algún día, el cielo cuente la tuya, Elsa, ¿te imaginas que diría?

— No —, respondió entre risitas.

— Yo sí —, la jinete se aclaró la garganta y empezó a narrar. — Hace mucho tiempo vivió una mujer que podía controlar la nieve, todos pensaban que era un monstruo, pero en realidad, era la persona más dulce, amable, inteligente y hermosa del mundo. Ella misma liberó a nuestra gente, a su gente, de una niebla eterna junto con su hermana, el prometido de ésta, un reno y un hombrecito de nieve. Fue la primera en domar al poderoso Nokk, atravesar el mar negro e ir a Ahtohallan en dónde, valientemente, entregó su vida por la verdad y, gracias a que su hermana logró hacer cumplir su deseo, los espíritus le perdonaron la vida volviéndola el quinto espíritu y puente entre la magia y nosotros.

— De acuerdo, eso es darme mucho crédito —, se ruborizó Elsa mientras reía.

— ¿Quién está contado la historia, tú o yo? — Alzó la ceja Honeymaren bromeando.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, prosigue —, sonrió la rubia.

— Gracias —, dijo la jinete antes de continuar. — De vez en cuando, puedes ver a esa misma mujer cabalgar por el océano negro yendo a Ahtohallan y, se dice, que cada vez que estemos en peligro, volverá para salvarnos.

— Tienes mucha imaginación, Maren —, concluyó la guardiana al final.

— Es una buena historia, ¿no lo crees? Yo la contaría.

— Y algo me dice que lo harás.

— Es algo que debe ser contado, Elsa, todos deben saber que tú eres algo extraordinario.

— ¿Hoy ha sido el día de los halagos? —, se burló inocentemente Elsa. — Me los has estado dando mucho.

— ¿Te… incómoda? Puedo parar si quieres — Preguntó repentinamente apenada Honeymaren, algo que Elsa jamás había visto y temió que su pequeña broma fuese mal recibida.

Hasta ese momento, la Northuldra no se había dado cuenta de cuántas veces le había dicho cosas lindas a Elsa, o sea, no es como que no quisiera cotejarla, ¡no! ¡No la estaba cortejando! Bueno, sí, ¡pero no en ese momento! No quería abrumarla con esas cosas ahora, no era el momento ni el tiempo y, sobre todo, no tenía idea si sus intenciones serías bien recibidas, después de todo, desconocía como era Arendelle respecto a una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo, así que esperó mejor a que Elsa misma respondiera y, si le incomodaba, solo debía parar por mucho que no quisiera.

— ¡N-No! ¡En lo más mínimo! Solo que, ya sabes, jamás me hacen tantos cumplidos, bueno, Anna me los hace, pero es mi hermana, no había recibido cumplidos de alguien más, quiero decir, sí, me haces cumplidos los aldeanos y alguno que otro embajador y… estoy divagando y congelando todo, ¿no es así? — La morena solo afirmó divertida al ver como la rubia era consciente de que, ahora, extrañamente estaba nevando. — Perdón. No, no me desagrada y… no veo porque deberías parar.

— No tienes porque disculparte, es lindo cuando empiezas a nevar —, sonrió la Northuldra quitando un poco de nueve del hombro de la regente haciendo sonrojarla y provocando que la nevada fuese más voluminosa, pero no agresiva. — Tú… eres linda.

Ante esas últimas palabras, Elsa pudo sentir como su corazón se salía de su pecho y su sonrojo se intensificaba más, ¿Honeymaren le acababa de decir que ella era linda? No, imposible, bueno, sí, se lo había dicho directamente, pero, ¿por qué se sentía diferente? Muchas personas le habían dicho las mismas palabras, Anna, Kristoff o hasta Olaf, Ryder, Yelena, Kai y varios aldeanos habían usando ese mismo descriptivo con ella, así que, ¿por qué que fuese exactamente Honeymaren tenía este efecto en ella? Sus manos empezaban a moverse nerviosamente, su cuerpo se tensaba y la nevada que había desatado en el interior del lavvu se había detenido así como su proceso de pensamiento. En ese momento se quedó mirando directamente a Honeymaren y la observó, sus ojos cafés destellantes llenos de energía, su tez canela cálida, sus pecas que decoraban parte de su rostro, su nariz pequeña, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas y sus labios, labios dulces, delicados, era hermosa y, por primera vez, Elsa se permitió pensar libremente que la joven que tenía frente a ella era hermosa. Sí, lo había pensado antes, pero siempre pensó que era algo normal pensar que tu amiga era hermosa, pero Honeymaren era distinta, siempre fue distinta para ella y, ahora, que habían pasado tiempo juntas, era más que evidente.

Elsa quizo acercarse y tomar la mano de Honeymaren, pero la detuvo antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, ¿era correcto lo que estaba sintiendo? Para empezar, no sabía siquiera que era lo que le estaba pasando y si bien ahora era más libre, eso no significaba que aún podía entender al pleno sus propias emociones, ¿qué era este sentimiento que empezaba a surgir por Honeymaren? La Northuldra pareció percibir las dudas de Elsa, así que en un comprensivo gesto, dejó de verla y volvió a mirar el cielo, cosa que agradeció de antemano la rubia imitándola de inmediato. Y así se quedaron ambas, calladas, solo disfrutando de la compañía de la otra ahogando esos intensos sentimientos que querían salir desesperadamente. De la mano izquierda de Elsa, la que no estaba junto a la morena, empezó a salir un humo helado que, lentamente se volvió hielo, hielo que empezó a formar en el suelo una peculiar silueta que, mientras que las chicas se centraban en el basto firmamento nocturno, tomó forma de un corazón helado. Al final, cuando ambas chicas se tuvieron que retirar a sus respectivos dormitorios, ninguna se dio cuenta de aquella marca a excepción de una pequeña salamandra que, al verlo, sonrió, se lamió uno de sus ojos y fue dejó el lugar siguiendo a sus amigas.

Los días pasaron y las cosas entre Honeymaren y Elsa se tranquilizaron un poco, pero no volvieron precisamente a la normalidad. Desde esa noche, Elsa había estado notando más de no habitual a la Northuldra, tanto que muchas veces ignoraba por completo la actividad que estaba haciendo por prestarle atención a su amiga y, cuando ésta era pillada haciendo esto, una pequeña nevada empezaba sobre ella culpándola aún más de esa acción lo que llevó a la joven de ojos azules a tratar de evitar cualquier contacto demasiado amigable o muy cercano con la jinete, no porque no la quisiera cerca, todo lo contrario, cada día que pasaba, el deseo de estar junto a Honeymaren crecía más y más y eso le estaba empezando a asustar, jamás había deseado estar tan cerca de alguien y no sabía si eso era normal o si su insistencia de estar cerca incomodaría a la morena y, tomando en cuenta cómo estaban las cosas, lo mejor era mantener las distancias hasta que ella lograse descifrar este extraño comportamiento suyo.

Honeymaren, por su parte, no presionó a Elsa en lo más mínimo, quería que ella tomase su tiempo para las cosas, notaba como la veía y, a su vez, también como las cosas entre ambas se volvían más alejadas, como si ambas apenas se conociesen y, de cierta forma, eso le dolía, la idea de que su acercamiento tan intimo en aquella noche haya asustado a Elsa le carcomía, pero ella igual sabía que la rubia tenía su propia manera de lidiar con las cosas y, quizá, esa era la suya. Así que, por ese periodo de tiempo, prefirió seguir la pauta de la guardiana aunque, a veces, su corazón le traicionaba y no podía evitar tomar pequeñas oportunidades para tocar la mano de la regente o, cuando algún cabello se salía de su lugar, ponerlo de nueva cuenta en donde estaba, eran muy escasas ocasiones, sí, pero para Honeymaren eran tesoros que se guardaba en su corazón y, la ver que Elsa no rechazaba ninguno de esos diminutos contactos, le daba esperanza de que quizá, algún día, pudiese no solo tener esas pequeñas acciones.

Elsa estaba en su oficina leyendo algunos tratados mientras iba de un lado para el otro, ¿es que a caso la reina de Borthia estaba fuera de sí? Quería un régimen completo de su materia prima y, a parte, una cantidad enorme de hielo con la condición de que solamente sus comerciantes fueran a su puerto y le vendieran al mismo precio de siempre, ¿es qué estaba demente? El beneficio de ir a Borthia era muy poco, usualmente solían tomar la ruta larga porque podían vender a mejores precios otros productos y, así, tener lo suficiente para llegar a Borthia y vender las cosas a un precio promedio. Suspirando, miró por la ventana exhausta, no quería perder a Borrhia como socio comercial, pero si lo que quería era un cargamento urgente, debía pagar el precio necesario. En eso estaba pensando Elsa cuando a su visión llegó la figura de Honeymaren, llevaba su bastón consigo y estaba acompañada de Sven y Corazón, al parecer iba a darles un paseo, o eso pensaba la joven hasta que vio como la Northuldra se empezaba a quitar la parte superior de su traje quedando en pantalones y una camisa sin mangas.

_«No, definitivamente no va a darles un paseo»_, pensó enseguida Elsa sintiendo como su rostro se enrojecía.

Vio como Honeymaren le decía algo a los renos antes de que éstos se echaran para atrás y, enseguida, pudo ver como la Northuldra tomaba su bastón y empezaba a hacer movimientos magistrales con éste. Sabía que la jinete era una guerrera, ella misma lo había visto la primera vez que la conoció, pero verla entrenar por primera vez fue una experiencia magnífica. Se movía con gracia letal, cada movimiento que hacía con su bastón era certero y preciso, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Elsa fue, definitivamente, los brazos y el abdomen de la morena, mordió su labio inferior en el instante en que Honeymaren hizo un movimiento que le permitió ver con excelente detalle todo su físico. La temperatura en el cuarto empezaba a defender y la nieve a caer, cosa que Bruni disfrutaba, pero mientras en el exterior las cosas empezaban a helarse, en el interior de Elsa era todo lo contrario, un calor abismal empezó a surgir desde su bajo vientre y a extenderse por todo su cuerpo hasta que el ruido de su puerta al ser tocada le interrumpió por completo.

— ¿Su majestad? — Se escuchó decir a Kai.

Elsa, apresurada, se deshizo de la nieve en un movimiento de manos dejando a un frustrado Bruni en su escritorio, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kai? — Preguntó la rubia algo agitada y notoriamente sonrojada.

— Su majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? Se ve algo roba, ¿tiene fiebre? — La guardiana sólo pudo recuperar un poco su compostura y aclarase la garganta. — Sí, estoy bien, Bruni solo quizo jugar un poco, ¿hay algo que requieras de mi?

— ¡Oh, cierto! — Reaccionó el hombre mayor sacando dos cartas de su abrigo. — Han llegado un par de cartas hoy, su majestad, respuestas de los capitanes a los que contactó.

— ¡Oh, excelente! — Se alegró Elsa. — Debo ir con Maren de inmediato, me pidió que si habían noticias, le dijera también.

— Por supuesto, la señorita Honeymaren está en el jardín con los renos —, comentó Kai señalando la dirección que la regente debía seguir.

— Lo sé, la acabo de ver por la ventana —, cuando la rubia dijo eso, enseguida se percató de lo comprometedor que sonaba, o bien, eso pensó ella. — N-No es como que la estuviese espiando ni nada, solo que mi ventana da con el jardín.

— Sí, Anna solía llamarla desde la ventana, ¿no? — Con la mención del nombre de su hermana, la guardiana sintió un velo de tristeza posarse en su corazón.

— Sí, ella... solía hacerlo —, Elsa suspiró cansada y miró a Bruni, quien la veía con ojitos de preocupación. — Vamos, démosle la noticia a Maren.

¿Qué tan rápido podía pasar de estar experimentado una de la sensaciones más extrañas, pero buenas, de su vida a estar deprimida? Fácil, solo necesitabas decir una palabra, Anna. Ya, con ese día contado, habían pasado casi dos meses sin noticia alguna de su hermana, los barcos seguían buscando, mandando expediciones, pero nada había llegado a sus manos, era como si su hermanita y amigos hubiese desaparecido literalmente. No supo cuándo, pero Elsa llegó a los jardines para toparse con Honeymaren quien estaba limpiándose un poco el sudor mientras tomaba algo de agua y, al notar la expresión de la joven de ojos azules, no dudó en dejar lo que estaba haciendo e ir directamente con ella.

— ¿Está todo bine? ¿Pasa algo? — Le preguntó la Northuldra preocupada.

— Sí, solo me deprimí un poco, eso es todo —, respondió Elsa jugando con las cartas que tenía en sus manos. — Recibí respuestas de alguno de los capitanes a los cuales contacté por el asunto del cambio de coordenadas y pensé que podíamos leerlo juntas, como dijiste que te digiera de cualquier cosa.

— Claro, allá hay una banca, podemos sentarnos allí —, señaló Honeymaren.

Ambas chicas se encaminaron hasta la banca de piedra finamente esculpida, se sentaron y, algo temerosa, Elsa abrió la primera carta, miró a Honeymaren pidiendo apoyo, cosa que recibió con un pequeño gesto, tomó aire y leyó la carta.

_"Su majestad Elsa. _

_Temo contestarle que, por lo que me cuenta, la única manera de haber cambiado de dirección fuese por mal clima, irse por las coordenadas que me mandó es absurdo, se tardaría más el viaje, además de correr el riesgo de mareas._

_Lamento no ser más de ayuda y espero que pronto llegue la reina Anna a salvo a su hogar._

_\- Capitan Kent" _

— ¿Y bien? — Se interesó Honeymaren.

— Nada —, bufó Elsa. — Dice que solo cambiaría las coordenadas por mal clima.

— Y no hubo mal clima en ese momento —, gruñó frustrada la morena. — ¿Quizá haya suerte con la otra carta?

La rubia tomó el sobre y leyó el contenido de éste, pero era prácticamente la misma respuesta, la única forma en el que hubiese cambiado de dirección era por mal clima o, en un caso improbable, piratas, pero era más que sabido que esa zona estaba libre de éstos.

— Nada —, volvió a quejarse Elsa. — Más de lo mismo.

— Rayos —, sopló aire Honeymaren igual de frustrada que si acompañante. — Pero aún faltan las respuestas de los otros, ¿no?

— Sí, esas deberían llegar la próxima semana.

— Algo es algo, supongo, ¿qué hay de las expediciones?

— Sin noticias, lo único bueno es que no han habido señales de hundimientos de barco —, se encogió de hombros Elsa colocando su cabeza de forma involuntaria sobre el hombro de la jinete. — No sé que más hacer, Maren, no puedo ir a buscarla y dejar el reino solo, pero tampoco puedo mandar más hombres a una búsqueda así de exigente.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien.

— Eso espero.

— Ya verás que sí.

Ambas se quedaron así por un rato hasta que Kai decidió intervenir sobresaltando a ambas chicas.

— Lamento interrumpir, pero un barco ha llegado a puerto, su majestad —, informó el mayordomo con un tono sombrío. — Y no es de Arendelle o de alguna nación aliada. Ya tenemos a un par de guardias resguardando el navío.

— ¿Quién podría ser como para que fuese necesario mover guardias hasta allá? — Preguntó extrañada Elsa.

— Es de Weselton.

¿Qué hacia un barco de Weselton en Arendelle? Desde que Elsa declaró que jamás se haría algún trato comercial o parecido con dicho consulado ninguna embarcación con su bandera había arribado a sus muelles, así que tener una, en esos precisos momentos, justo cuando la reina no estaba, era algo que le levantaba más de una sospecha, pues en momentos como estos el reino estaba más vulnerable que nunca ante posibles amenazas y ataques, ¿el mejor escenario? Que solo quisiere tomar ventaja de la situación, ¿el peor? Una ataque inminente que temiese no pudiese evitar o, por lo menos, contener. Mientras iban caminado al barco, el rostro de Elsa denotaba duda y, sobre todo, irritación, a pesar de que habían pasado tres años desde aquello, aún podía recordar perfectamente que, quién hizo que toda la situación fuese peor y el qué provocó que ella se mirase a sí misma como un monstruo había sido el conde, noches de pesadillas en su castillo de hielo le habían asechado desde entonces que hace apenas dos años había dejado de tener y eso sin contar el obvio intento de asesinato que trató de orquestar con ayuda de sus dos guardaespaldas, quienes de igual manera, tenían prohibido el acceso al reino por dichos cargos, tenían suerte que no los hubiese retenido y condenado al calabozo de por vida.

Honeymaren no fue inmune al obvio cambio de humor de Elsa, sobre todo por el hielo que empezaba a dejar a su paso, no sabía toda la historia que envolvía al conde este, solo qué le había hecho cosas bastante serias a la rubia y que ambos reinos habían dejado de comunicarse desde entonces pretendiendo que ninguno de los dos existía. Con gesto amable, la Northuldra tomó la mano de la guardiana dándole una pequeña caricia para tranquilizarla lo que hizo que ésta se detuviese en seco y mirase a Honeymaren y, al ver sus ojos cafés llenos de preocupación, dio un respiro profundo y se relajó un poco, sea lo que fuese a pasar, tenía a Honeymaren de su lado y sabía que podía contar con ella pasara lo que pasara. Con una sonrisa, le informó que ya estaba bien y, así, ambas siguieron caminando en dirección al barco, sin embargo, la morena no podía dejar de preocuparse, tenía el presentimiento de que algo podía salir mal, lo sentía en su pecho y eso hizo temer por Elsa, pero no podía dejar que una simple corazonada dominara su conciencia, la chica de ojos azules iría a hablar con quien sea que estuviese en ese barco, le pediría que se fuese de la manera más amable posible que pudiese, abandonaría la embarcación y ésta ser iría sin más dejando todo aquello como un mal trago, sí, eso pasaría o, bien, eso quería pensar la jinete.

Al final llegaron al puerto, todos los pescadores rodeaban la embarcación con miradas enojadas y uno que otro con algún arpón listo para defender a Elsa, todos sabían sobre lo que el conde de Weselton había tratado de hacerle a la mayor de las hermanas reales y eso era algo imperdonable, sí bien ellos al inicio también le tuvieron miedo, ahora era todo lo contrario, veían en Elsa una regente que sería siempre recordada por sus acciones como reina y como es que ella sola llevó a Arendelle a una época de gran felicidad que, ahora, su hermana mantenía. Mientras la regente caminaba entre éstos, podía sentir las miradas de apoyo de todos y eso la tranquilizó, tenía al pueblo de su lado y eso era algo que por siempre estaría agradecida, inclusive, uno que otro pescador le gritó que solo necesitaba decir una palabra para que todos fuesen a ahuyentar a la sabandija de bigote y falso peluquín, cosa que hizo reír a Elsa y, claro está, pidió que todo se mantuviese en términos civilizados y, en el dudoso caso que tuviese que defenderse por sí sola, ella era más que capaz de hacerlo, solo esperaba que no tuviese que llegar a esos extremos, porque conociendo a Weselton, de seguro solo le daría más material para atacarla y tratar de quitarle aliados a Arendelle, cosa que, en efecto, había hecho en el pasado y para su desdicha, logrado.

— ¿Y bien, qué planeas hacer? — Preguntó Honeymaren ya estando frente al barco.

— Entraré a ver que quiere y actuaré como ya te dije —, respondió la rubia. — No quiero ningún barco de algún lugar hostil en el puerto.

— ¿Quieres que entre contigo o que me quede aquí? — Elsa puso su mano sobre el hombro de la Northuldra y le sonrió.

— Prefiero que te quedes, ver que llego con alguien más de seguro se mostrará como una acción de hostilidad, si algo pasa, mandaré a Bruni a que te avise, ¿de acuerdo? — Prometió la guardiana viendo a la salamandra en su hombro.

— Vale, estaré aquí por si me necesitas, sabes que no dudaré en protegerte —, esas palabras llenaron de calor el pecho de Elsa.

— Lo sé, ahora, debo encargarme de esto —, la guardiana miró decidida al barco y entró firme y digna como era ella.

Apenas tocó cubierta, un par de hombres la llevaron directamente al camarote principal dónde ya le esperaba el embajador de Weselton para tener una charla, charla que ella no planea tener. Así que haciendo acervo de toda su diplomacia aprendida desde que era una niña, amablemente agradeció la escolta y tocó la puerta para anunciar su presencia, sin embargo, ninguna voz se emitió de su interior, la plancha de madera se abrió mostrando a un hombre bastante fornido que le permitió la entrada, de nueva cuenta, le agradeció y entró a la pequeña oficina. Todo era de madera oscura sin alguna especie de decorado, todo lo contrario a los barcos de Arendelle, que tenían tallados de madera pintados en oro por todo el lugar, pudo ver un escritorio frente a ella y, en la ventana, a un hombre de espaldas que, al penas ver esa silueta, su garganta se secó y entró en modo defensivo de inmediato, ¿qué hacía él allí y en una de las embarcaciones de Weselton? Cuando quizo preguntar el significado de todo eso, el hombre se dio vuelta para encarar a Elsa con una sonrisa cínica.

— Ah, Elsa, es un gusto volverte a ver —, dijo Hans con ese tono pedante que lo caracterizaba.

— Dime una razón para no congelarte en estos momento —, gruñó Elsa mientras sentía como Bruni empezaba a emitir calor en su hombro.

— Oh, no tenemos que ser agresivos, solo vengo como el embajador de Weselton a ofrecer ayuda a un reino en necesidad, digo, con la ausencia de Anna —, en ese momento, la rubia le interrumpió.

— La reina Anna, ¿debo recordarte su puesto? — Ante eso, Hans solo rió.

— Cierto, la reina Anna —, corrigió de forma burlona. — Ahora Arendelle está en el limbo, ya sabes, aliados se van, otros prefieren quedarse a la distancia, no tienes muchas opciones.

— Pero las suficientes para que Arendelle se mantenga en excelentes condiciones hasta que Anna regrese —, gruñó agresivamente la rubia.

— Sí es que regresa —, se encogió de hombros el hombre. — Vamos, Elsa, debes aceptar la posibilidad de que tu hermana jamás regrese, han pasado ya dos meses.

— Anna regresará y todo volverá a la normalidad y si solo vienes a mostrar desde, te recomiendo que te retires —, se escuchó como Bruni siseó desde el hombro de la joven de ojos azules.

— Oh, para nada, como ya dije, vine a volver a establecer las relaciones de Weselton con Arendelle, éramos grandes socios comerciales, una fuerza imparable, podemos volver a serlo, ¿te imaginas lo que haría ese acuerdo? Tu pueblo podría volver a activarse comercialmente, las exportaciones aumentarían junto con nuestras importaciones —, Elsa miró con el ceño fruncido a Hans, tenía razón, Weselton era su mayor socio comercial, pero no por eso el único.

— Arendelle no comerciará con Weselton, no con alguien quien mostró tal desacato a la corona —, espetó la rubia.

— Vamos, solo fue un pequeño incidente —, se encogió de hombros Hans.

— ¿Intento de asesinato, complot contra la realeza y calumnias son pequeño incidentes?

— Lo son si lo comparamos con las vidas que podrías mejorar en Arendelle —, sonrió el hombre. — No tienes que responder enseguida, solo vine a hacerte una oferta por el duque, nada más y nada menos.

— La respuesta es no, y ahora, te ordeno que te retires —, culminó Elsa dándose media vuelta.

— Ah, eso me trae recuerdos —, rio el embajador. — Solo piénsalo, Elsa, si Anna, perdón, la reina Anna no regresara, tú deberías de ver lo que es mejor para tu gente como la reina.

— Yo no soy la reina —, gruñó la guardiana.

— Ah, cierto, que te fuiste a vivir al bosque con unos salvajes y por eso le dejaste el puesto de reina a Anna —, comentó Hans mirando su mano.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — farfulló la rubia ahora enojada bajando la temperatura del lugar.

— Oh, ¿toqué una fibra sensible?

— Los Northuldra no son unos salvaje, son mi pueblo, son mi gente y si vuelves a faltarles al respeto, mandaré la diplomacia a un lado y te congelaré a ti y al barco en este mismo lugar —, ya sin intenciones de seguir esa conversación, Elsa se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida. — Tienes hasta mañana para dejar el puerto.

— De acuerdo —, suspiró Hans sin darle mucha importancia. — ¿Pero sabes? Sería una lastima que, no sé, te quedaras sin reinos con los cuales comerciar.

— Inténtalo, Weselton lo ha hecho antes y aún así pude resolver el problema —, y, así, Elsa se retiró dejando a un sonriente Hans atrás.

Honeymaren se había sentado en el suelo esperando a que la rubia saliera, estaba preocupada, muy preocupada, ya había tardado mucho, ¿le habría pasado algo? No, si fuese así, ya lo hubiese escuchado o Bruni estaría ahí para guiarla a Elsa, ¿quizá la conversación había salido extrañamente bien y estaban discutiendo alguna clase de acuerdo? Sí, era poco probable, pero igual lo era que la niebla se dispersara y ahora ella estaba allí. Alguno que otro pescador la reconoció y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, otros le ofrecieron algo de pescado, lo cual ella rechazó, ya demasiada amabilidad le habían dado al darle ayer un poco de sus sobrantes gratis, no podía pedir más. En eso estaba la guerrera cuando sintió un frío provenir de su espalda, de inmediato se puso de pie para ver a una Elsa enojada, muy enojada, tanto que Bruni echaba humo del hielo que estaba derritiendo en su hombro. Cuando la joven de ojos azules estuvo a la par de la de ojos color cafés, enseguida preguntó.

— ¿Cómo salió todo? —, pero su pregunta fue ignorada.

— Quiero que una cuartilla de soldados hagan guardia en el barco, no quiero que ni una sola persona baje de esa embarcación —, ordenó Elsa. — El embajador de Weselton es nada más que el ex-príncipe Hans de las islas del sur y si no se ha ido al amanecer, ordenaré un ataque inmediato.

Al escuchar ese nombre, un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar, Honeymaren conocía ese nombre, Hans de las islas del sur, un hombre que había intentado tomar la batuta de rey a la fuerza, pero por lo que veía en la cara de los aldeanos y la de Elsa misma, quizá había sido mucho peor de lo que ella sabía.

— Si, su majestad —, acató uno de los guardias. — ¡Rápido, llamen a más soldados! ¡Montaremos marcha de veinticuatro horas con rondas de dos horas!

Con eso hecho, Elsa empezó a caminar sin esperar a Honeymaren, la cual la comenzó a seguir sin dudarlo un segundo.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta, ¿cómo se atrevía a mostrar su cara después de todo lo que había hecho? Y no solo eso, sino siendo miembro de una de las naciones con quien tenía la relación más deplorable. Se alejó lo más que pudo del lugar, quería estar sola, quería gritar, congelarlo todo, así que cuando llegó a la entrada de uno de los bosques cercanos de Arendelle, no tardó en gritar y dar un pisotón en el suelo congelando todo a su alrededor por la ira, picos helados salieron del suelo de forma violenta y uno perforó un árbol cercano. Por los dioses, como odiaba a ese sujeto, lo detestaba, no solamente por lo malas persona que era, sino por ese cinismo que mostraba, "pequeños incidentes", fue lo que había dicho cuando ella se refirió a que Weselton mandó a sus dos matones a asesinarla a su castillo, le puso al pueblo en contra cuando ella estaba en un estado de vulnerabilidad y, no solo eso, fue de los primeros en acceder a que se le considera la pena de muerte por haber "asesinado" a su hermana congelando su corazón, ¡ella ni siquiera sabía que lo había hecho! Ah, pero claro, eso eran incidentes menores, como los que él había hecho, como jugar con los sentimientos de su hermana, dejarla para morir y, después, ir a asesinarla para que regresara como todo un héroe, sí, claro.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? — Una voz a su espalda le sobresalto, Honeymaren estaba allí, observándola arriba de un árbol.

— No quiero hablar, muchas gracias —, espetó Elsa aún molesta.

— De acuerdo, solo estaré aquí para cuando ya estés mejor, ¿vale? — Comentó Honeymaren bajando del árbol para colocarse junto a ella para sentarse en el suelo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Elsa pudiese relajarse, la presencia de la Northuldra tenía un efecto relajante con ella, como si con solo su calor todos los problemas fuesen más pequeños, controlables y, los que no, al menos soportables. Cuando al fin los humos se le bajaron, se sentó también junto a ella y se quedó allí, quieta, en silencio.

— ¿Puedo saber qué pasó en el barco o… prefieres que haga como que nada pasó? — Preguntó Honeymaren delicadamente.

— El embajador de Weselton es Hans, ya te había contado de él, ¿no? —, la morena afirmó con la cabeza dejando que la rubia continuara. — Llegó para ofrecerme un trato con Weselton, antes de que todo lo del invierno en verano pasara, era el mayor socio comercial de Arendelle, pero después, se le quitó ese privilegio por ciertas cosas que hizo y, ahora, quiere hacer como si nada de eso pasara solo porque sabe que Arendelle está en una situación delicada y necesito tantos aliados como sea posible.

— Eso suena a un abusador —, denotó la Northuldra.

— Hans es peor que un abusador, jugó con los sentimientos de Anna para después dejarla morir y posteriormente tratar de asesinarme —, se le escapó a Elsa haciendo que el rostro de Honeymaren se pusiera tenso y muy irritado.

— ¿Qué le hizo qué a ti y a Anna? — Siseo con todo peligroso la guerrera.

— Él.. enamoró a Anna con unas cuantas palabras provocando una pelea entre ambas que terminó conmigo huyendo y Anna persiguiéndome, por accidente, congelé su corazón y una muestra de amor verdadero la salvaría, muestra que, en ese momento, pensó que era un beso de Hans, pero Hans jamás la amó, solo mostró interés en ella para acercarse a mi y, con el tiempo, quitarme del camino para que Anna ascendiera al trono y, con ella, él también. Al fina, sus planes no funcionaron, como podrás ver, pero eso no quita que a mi me haya sentenciado a pena de muerte por el incidente con Anna —, contó la guardiana. — Y Weselton no fue mejor, mandó a sus guardaespaldas a matarme porque me consideraba un monstruo.

— Ah, ¿así que él es el bastardo que provocó todo, huh? — Gruñó la jinete.

— Se podría decir —, Elsa vio como Honeymaren se paraba y tomaba su bastón. — ¿A dónde vas?

— A tener una charla amistosa con ese tipejo de Hans, espero no extrañe su nariz o su ojo, porque después de lo que le haré, estoy segura que no se verán igual —, la Northuldra iba a empezar a caminar cuando una mano la detuvo.

— Nadie irá a arruinar la nariz y ojos de nadie, por mucho que me gustaría —, ordenó Elsa obligando a Honeymaren a sentarse de nuevo junto a ella.

— De acuerdo, pero si lo veo, no prometo que al menos un golpe de mi parte no recibirá —, advirtió la morena haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

— Algo me dice que no te lo impediría —, aceptó Elsa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

— Le di un ultimátum de abandonar Arendelle al amanecer —, informó la guardiana. — Si no lo hace, recurriré a la fuerza. Lo que me preocupa es que realmente haga realidad su amenaza de quitarle más socios a Arendelle… No extrañaba esto para nada.

Honeymaren pasó su mano sobre los hombros de la joven de ojos azules y la atrajo a ella en un ligero abrazo.

— Vas a superar esto, sé que lo harás y, si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo —, aquel gesto hizo sentir extrañamente bien a Elsa, tanto que deseo que el contacto no parase.

— Sí, lo sé —, afirmó la rubia.

Así se quedaron ambas, juntas en el bosque esperando por lo mejor, ahora su única esperanza es que Anna pareciera y pusiese orden en todo aquel desastre, sin embargo, las palabras de Hans resonaban en su mente, ¿y si no aparecía? ¿Y si su hermana realmente se había ido? No, no podía perder la esperanza, no todavía, aún podía sentir la magia de Olaf viva y si él estaba aún en una sola pieza, significaba que Anna aún lo estaba igual. Se acurrucó aún más en el abrazo de Honeymaren sedienta de ese calor y apoyo que la Northuldra le había mostrado desde que empezaron esa odisea juntas, debía mantenerse fuerte, por ella, por Arendelle y por su hermana, quizá no podría hacerlo todo ella sola, pero tenía a Honeymaren a su lado y, con ella allí, todo era posible. Diosas, ¿qué había hecho para tener a una persona tan maravillosa a su lado? Sí tan solo pudiese estar con ella para siempre, si tan solo supiese que cada vez que se sintiese derrotada, ella estaría allí para apoyarla a seguir adelante. Su corazón volvió a latir rápido ante aquel pensamiento, jamás en su vida había querido tener a alguien ajeno a su familia a su lado, pero de nueva cuenta, Honeymaren estaba allí para desafiar todo y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando el hielo que expulsó enojada poco a poco empezaba a derretirse para formar un gran copo de nueve. Realmente Honeymaren era especial, muy especial.

A lo lejos, Bruni, Sven y Corazón miraban la escena notando los sentimientos que ambas chicas empezaban a tener la una por la otra, Corazón sabía que su dueña había tenido siempre una debilidad por Elsa, desde que llegó al campamento mostró demasiado interés la reina en ese entonces, Sven, siendo un experto en el amor, también empezó a notar la manera en la que Elsa miraba a Honeymaren, le recordaba bastante a la forma en la que Kristoff miraba a Anna cuando empezó a tratar de cortejarla y Bruni, bueno, Bruni había visto el corazón que Elsa había hecho después de esa peculiar interacción con Honeymaren, así que el pequeñín estaba más que feliz y emocionado por ambas chicas. El trío de animales decidió darles un poco de privacidad, después empezarían a planear el como hacer que ambas chicas se diesen cuenta de sus obvios sentimientos que tenían por la otra, pero eso sería otro día cuando Elsa no tuviese tanto en que pensar y, sobre todo, cuando la amenaza sobre Arendelle pasara.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Después del altercado con Hans todo se relajó, en efecto, el embajador había partido a mitad de la noche, no sin antes dejar una carta para la regente que decía que si deseaba establecer una comunicación con ellos, estaban más que disponibles para tratar algún acuerdo que beneficiara a ambas parte, cosa de lo cual Elsa no estaba para nada segura, era más que obvio que era una trampa, Hans siempre quería más de lo que ya tenía y no le sorprendería que mediante algún pacto comercial tratase de quedarse con el reino. Dejando eso de lado, todo iba relativamente bien, había conseguido unos cuantos tratos con pequeñas naciones que estaban en igual condiciones que Arendelle, pero que podían darse el lujo de comerciar con ellos, respecto a las más grandes, Corona obviamente se había mantenido su palabra con ellos, en lo que respecta al resto, al menos logró mantener en su lista de aliados a tres grandes reinos, que era mucho más de lo que ella había conseguido en su primer año como regente, así que al menos se demostraba que había aprendido en ese periodo de tiempo algo.

A pesar de que Arendelle estaba retomando el camino, no se podía decir lo mismo con la búsqueda de Anna, pues le gustase o no a Elsa, el tiempo pasaba, la expedición le mandaba reportes, sí, pero nada muy revelador, en esos momentos, ella y Honeymaren estaba debatiendo la posibilidad de un naufragio, quizá algo había salido mal y el barco terminó por tomar un rumbo de lo más alejado perdiéndose en alguna isla que no estaba en los mapas o algo así, era algo de lo más improbable, pero se estaban quedando sin respuestas, cosa que desesperaba a Elsa y le ponía de mal humor, de no ser por la Northuldra, de seguro habría desatado algún pequeño invierno de nuevo. Por ahora, lo único que le quedaba a la joven regente era esperar lo mejor y que alguna pista, por más pequeña que fuese, llegase a sus manos. Se planteó muchas veces en ir a Ahtohallan para buscar respuestas, pero temía porque fuese a llegar de nuevo muy lejos y, esta vez, dejar a Arendelle sin algún guía que pudiera sacarlos adelante, si bien ese lugar ya no era más su hogar, si se preocupaba por las personas que ahí vivían y, sobre todo, era el hogar de Anna.

Elsa se encontraba en los patios del palacio sentada en una de las bancas que se esparcían por el lugar, necesitaba pensar, liberarse un poco del estrés del palacio y conectarse de nueva cuenta con la naturaleza, ¿quizá podría ir al bosque Encantado por un rato? El viaje en carrera era largo, pero usando a Nokk solo serían unas cuantas horas, iría a ver que todo estuviese bien y regresaría para antes del anochecer, era como si fuese de viaje diplomático a algún reino cercano. La idea era tentadora, ¿pero y si en su ausencia llegaba alguna noticia de Anna y no estaba? ¿O sí arribaba algún diplomático y pedía hablar con urgencia con ella? Tantas cosas que debía tomar en cuenta solo para una simple decisión. Dejó salir aire de sus pulmones y, con su magia, creó un pequeño copo de nieve que mandó con Gale al bosque, al menos quería que su pueblo viese que pensaba en ellos, que se preocupaba y que los seguía cuidando a pesar de que ahora estuviese ocupada haciendo tareas relacionadas con la corona, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que su madre pudo lidiar con la separación, quizá jamás lo superó y por eso observaba melancólica el cielo, pero cuando eso pasaba, su padre estaba allí para abrazarla y darle apoyo, así como Honeymaren lo hacía con ella.

Ante ese pensamiento Elsa se tensó liberando un poco de hielo por sus manos congelando parcialmente el lugar donde estaban apoyadas. No, de seguro eran imaginaciones suya, no podría comparar su relación que tenía con Honeymaren como la que tuvieron sus padres, o sea, sí quería estar con la Northuldra, dioses, se moría por estar con ella, cuando estaba a su lado, sentía un extraño calor en el pecho y una sensación de tranquilidad que no había percibía desde hacía mucho tiempo, su cuerpo empezaba a desear estar en contacto con el de la jinete, como si éste le pidiese sentir los brazos de Honeymaren rodeándole, quería poner su rostro en su cuello y perderse en esas sensaciones nuevas que jamás había experimentado antes, pero, ¿a caso eso era comprable a una relación amorosa que tenían sus padres? Todo eso era tan confuso, necesitaba ayuda, si no podía poner en orden sus propios pensamientos y, sobre todo, sentimientos, algo malo podría pasar, ella misma había sido testigo de lo peligroso que podía ser el miedo y la incertidumbre, y no quería que el algún momento estos pequeños sentimientos que empezaban a crecer de manera exponencial la asustaran a tal grado de lastimar a Honeymaren, eso era lo que menos querían, ¿pero a donde ir? ¿Quien podría ayudarla?

— Pabbie —, susurró Elsa. — Eso eso, Pabbie podría ayudarme.

La joven rubia se paró y, cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a encaminarse en dirección al establo para decirle a Sven que la acompañase, Honeymaren apareció en su rango de visión haciendo que, de repente, todo fuese aún más brillante.

— Hey, Elsa, te he estado buscando —, sonrió la morena.

— ¿Sí? ¿Sucede algo en particular? — Preguntó curiosa la rubia sin poder dejar sonreír de igual manara.

— ¿Recuerdas el diario de tú madre? — Elsa afirmó. — Pues resulta que no es solo un diario, logré descifrar algunas palabras y descubrí que es una bitácora, estaba investigando sobre la magia.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Rio feliz la regente colocando sus manos juntas sobre su regazo.

— Sí, no puedo decir mucho, pero estoy muy segura de ello —, concluyó Honeymaren. — Me gustaría tanto poder saber más de esto, pero me temo que es lo máximo que puedo averiguar.

Elsa se quedó mirando un rato a la morena que estaba frente a ella, ¿quizá los trolls podrían ayudarla también a aprender un poco más del idioma original de los Northuldra? Ellos estaban conectados con la naturaleza de igual forma, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿quizá ellos también eran espíritus o alguna variante de alguno? Se parecían a los hombres roca, pero un poco más inteligentes.

— Quizá pueda ayudar con eso —, habló finalmente Elsa tomando la atención de Honeymaren. — Ahorita iba a ir a ver a los trolls, su líder, Pabbie, tal vez tenga las respuestas que buscas o, al menos, puede guiarte a encontrar una.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó ilusionada la Northuldra.

— Claro, él me guió hasta el bosque Encantado, además de muchas otras cosas —, confesó la guardiana.

— En ese caso, iré a preparar a Sven y Corazón.

— Por supuesto, pero creo que esta vez no será necesaria la carrera, entre menos peso llevemos será mejor —, sugirió Elsa recordando que el camino hacia el hogar de los trolls no era para nada fácil.

— Hmn... En ese caso, creo que solo les pondré los arneses y, si quieres, puedes montar en Corazón.

— No será necesario, confío en que Sven no me tire —, bromeó la rubia haciendo reír a la guerrera.

— De acuerdo, si tú lo dices —, se encogió de hombros Honeymaren.

La joven de tez canela se dirigió de inmediato al establo donde ambos renos y Bruni estaban, para ese momento, la relación entre Corazón y Sven era más apegada, mucho más de lo que debería ser y Honeymaren lo había notado y, sinceramente, estaba feliz, era divertido ver como el reno macho le llevaba cositas a la otra, desde racimos de zanahorias hasta flores. Así que cuando entró al lugar y vio a ambos renos acurrucados uno al lado del otro no le sorprendió, no quería separarlos, pero tenían un viaje que hacer y, además, eso serviría para que Elsa pudiese relajarse y pasar algo de tiempo al aire libre. Honeymaren se apresuró a preparar a sus compañeros peludos y a sacarlos a las puertas del castillo, algo le decía que ese día sería maravilloso, quizá por el excelente clima que había, quizá por el olor a heno que respiraba o era, tal vez, por el pensamiento de que pasaría tiempo con la guardiana lo que le daba esa sensación, no era como si no pasara tiempo con la rubia, al contrario, casi siempre estaba juntas en el castillo, ¿pero cabalgar libres ellas dos solas? Desde que dejaron su hogar no lo habían vuelto a hacer, así que sí, ese sería un excelente día.

Elsa estaba ya lista en las puertas del palacio esperando a Honeymaren, ya había dejado lista las cosas por hacer con Kai, redactado algunas cartas que se debían mandar, leído la correspondencia pertinente y hecho las rondas necesarias, así que no tenía razón por la cual preocuparse y, si algo pasaba, Gale estaba listo para entregar cualquier carta y, además, ella estaba a solo un viaje a caballo de distancia, si algo iba mal, era fácil y rápido encontrarla. Mientras le daba unos toques fiables a su vestido, la joven regente vio como la Northuldra llegaba a donde ella con los dos renos listos, Sven corrió donde ella y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos de felicidad al saber que iría con los trolls mientras que Corazón, obediente, se quedaba junto a su dueña sin hacer mucho escándalo. Ya una vez el reno se tranquilizó, ambas chicas emprendieron su viaje siendo encabezadas por Elsa, después de todo, ella era la que sabía el camino que se debía seguir y, a pesar que no era muy frecuente que ella lo recorriese, tenía a Sven quien se lo sabía de memoria, después de todo, los trolls eran su familia al igual que la de Kristoff.

_«Kristoff...»_, pensó algo melancólica la rubia al recordar a su peculiar amigo y prometido de su hermana menor, ahora que lo pensaba, los trolls de seguro estaban igual de tristes que ella por la pérdida de el rubio, a comparación con Anna cuya única familia era ella, el vendedor de hielo contaba con todos los trolls, cuando se supo la noticia y ella regresó a Arendelle, a su puerta llegaron varios preguntando si podían hacer algo para ayuda a la búsqueda, pero lamentablemente solamente pudo decirles que tuvieran fe en que haría lo posible para encontrar a todos, ya habían pasado casi dos meses y medio desde ese suceso y todavía no había alguna respuesta concreta, solo especulaciones por su parte y una que otra posibilidad que era demasiado pequeña para que fuese cierta. Honeymaren, perceptiva a los cambios que tenía la rubia, notó como su semblante brillante poco a poco empezaba a decaer y eso solo significaba que estaba pensado en algo. Con sutileza, movió a Corazón un poco más cerca de ella para que ésta pudiese sentir su calor y que pudiese escucharla mejor.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Preguntó suavemente la morena sin presionar mucho a la regente.

— Los trolls —, comenzó a hablar Elsa con tono algo mortificado. — Ellos... Son la familia de Kristoff, adoptaron a él y a Sven cuando eran niños y... no he podido regresarles a su pequeño.

— Hey —, con cierta suavidad, la Northuldra chocó su hombro con el de la rubia. — Estás haciendo todo lo posible y lo imposible para encontrarlos, estoy segura que están agradecidos de que sigas buscándolos, cualquier otro ya se hubiese rendido.

— ¿Por qué eso no me hace sentir mejor mal? — Fue la única respuesta por parte de la joven de ojos azules.

— Elsa, a pesar de que eres el quinto espíritu y guardián del bosque Encantado, sigues siendo una persona, nadie te está pidiendo que apresures las cosas, esto toma tiempo, demasiado, y sé que es agobiante, sobre todo para ti —, Honeymaren miró directamente a Elsa con una expresión de comprensión. — Pero por favor, ten la misma paciencia en ti que todos te tenemos. Sabemos que estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes, ¿puedes hacer eso igual tú? Saber qué haces tú mejor esfuerzo.

— ¿Y si no es suficiente?

— Entonces combinaremos el tuyo con el mío, ¿y si no da? Tenemos el apoyo de todos, sé que con eso, podemos lograr algo —, ante aquello, la guardiana sonrió ligeramente.

— Gracias, Maren, no sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí.

— Y mejor no lo pensemos, estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré para ti.

Algo más tranquila, Elsa siguió con el viaje junto con Honeymaren. Después de esa pequeña charla, todo fue más tranquilo, ambas se concentraron en disfrutar la naturaleza que las rodeaba, si bien la Northuldra se había acoplado a la vida de ciudad, parte de ella extrañaba bastante estar allí afuera, trepando árboles, pastoreando a los renos y explorando el bosque Encantado, había tantas cosas que hacer en su hogar, pero ahora tenía una misión más importante y se iba a concentrar en ello, pero eso no le iba a impedir que disfrutase momentos como ese, sobre todo si iba a poder ver a Elsa igual de contenta que ella, el viento alzaba su precioso cabello platinado, la sonrisa en su rostro de estar libre de las obligaciones de palacio, su cuerpo relajado finalmente, esa imagen valía la pena. Sin darse cuenta, Honeymaren se había quedado atrás solo para poder contemplar a la guardiana, cada día que pasaba la encontraba más hermosa, ¿cómo era eso posible? Espíritus, deseaba tanto poder obsérvala así por siempre. «Quisiera estar con ella por toda mi vida», pensó la jinete en un suspiro, no podía negarlo más, ese pequeño enamoramiento estaba creciendo más de lo que pensó originalmente, ¿pero la podían culpar?

Al final de cuentas, ambas chicas llegaron a su destino, el valle de los trolls, cuando pudieron divisar varias rocas en forma circular rodeando un pequeño desnivel de tierra, Sven empezó a moverse con alegría y emoción, tanta que Elsa tuvo que bajar de su amigo solo para verle emprender una carrera en dirección a las piedras que, al inicio, parecían solo eso, pierdas con moho y una que otra con algún hongo o cosa de dudosa procedencia creciendo en la partes superior. Honeymaren miró algo confundido a Elsa, ¿por que el reno parecía hablar y ponerse cariñoso con las rocas? Es por demás decir que Corazón tenía la misma expresión que su dueña. Elsa solo se limitó a reír un poco ante la expresión de su compañera, si las circunstancias de su primera visita a ese lugar hubiesen sido distintas, de seguro igual hubiese tenido la misma expresión. La joven regente tomó de la mano a la guerrera y la empezó a acercar al lugar, esperó un momento y, al ver que nada pasaba, tomó un poco de aire y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la nada.

— Hola, soy Elsa, vine a ver a Pabbi.

Apenas la voz de la rubia resonó por el lugar, las piedras empezaron a moverse rondando por todos lados hasta llegar a los pies de la joven rubia y, con un movimiento veloz, éstas se abrieron mostrando su verdadera forma, seres humanoides de piedra con una gran nariz y cabellos extraños con collares colgando del inexistente cuello que poseían.

— ¡Es Elsa! — Gritó uno emocionado. — ¡Y Sven!

— ¡Es Elsa y Sven! — Le siguió un coro de inmediato.

Una troll rodó directo hacia ella y saltó en los hombros de otros dos para poder llegar a su altura y, así, la pudiese ver mejor. Elsa conocía a esa mujer y, por la expresión triste que tenía, sabía lo que le iba a preguntar.

— Elsa, ¿has traído noticias de nuestro Kristoff? — Preguntó la troll con voz suplicante.

— Me temo que no —, respondió sinceramente la rubia desviando un poco la mirada. — Todavía no hay ninguna señal del barco, pero tampoco de que éste se haya hundido, así que seguiremos buscando hasta encontrarlos, lo lamento.

— No tienes porque disculparte, Elsa —, una voz a cubana la interrumpió. — Estoy seguro de que Kristoff volverá a salvo junto con Anna y ese hombre de nieve parlanchín.

De entre los trolls, uno en particular se abrió pasó, éste tenía arrugas, una barba larga al igual que lo que se parecía a cabello. Elsa, con la elegancia que ella sola podía tener, se acercó a este troll y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

— Eso espero, Pabbie —, suspiró la rubia. — En serio lamento que tengan que pasar por esto.

— Tú también estás pasando por nuestra misma pérdida, Elsa, no seas tan dura contigo misma —, el anciano puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. — Pero no creo que hayas venido aquí para disculparte, ¿no es así?

— Cierto —, en ese momento, Elsa volteó su rostro e hizo señas a su acompañante para que se acercara, cosa que hizo. — Pabbie, ella es Honeymaren Nattura de los Northuldra.

— ¿Northuldra? — Preguntó con una sonrisa el viejo troll. — Hace años no escucho de ellos.

— ¿Conoce a mi pueblo? — Preguntó genuinamente impresionada la jinete.

— Claro que sí, antes de que se establecieran en el bosque Encantado, solían viajar de un lugar para otro —, contó Pabbie con cierto tono de añoranza. — Recuerdo verlos pasar y saludarnos, nos tenían en muy alta estima por nuestra conexión con la magia y la naturaleza.

— En ese caso, si no es mucha molestia —, Honeymaren sacó el diario de la madre de Elsa y se lo mostró al anciano. — ¿Puede usted leer esto?

Pabbie miró curioso el libro, hacía años no veía esa lengua, pero la reconocía bastante bien, era lengua Northuldra, una combinación de runas con estructura gramatical humana, un invento de lo más curioso.

— Claro que puedo —, contestó el mayor de los trolls.

— ¿Cree que pueda enseñarme a leerlo? — Preguntó algo nervios la morena. — Sé algunas letras y palabras, pero no del todo.

— Podría enseñarte lo básico, eso sí, aprenderla bien dependerá de ti —, advirtió el anciano.

— Por supuesto —, aceptó Honeymaren decidida a poder leer el idioma de su gente.

— Bueno, supongo que voy a dejarlos hablar —, dijo Elsa sonriente mientras se paraba.

— ¿No vas a aprender tú también? Esto es parte de ti igualmente —, la guerrera miró con ojos algo extrañados a la rubia mientras decía aquello.

— Algo me dice que tú me enseñarás después, este es tu momento, Maren —, con una media sonrisa, la Northuldra asintió. — Bien, iré a ver a Sven y Corazón.

Lentamente, Elsa se fue alejando de Honeymaren y Pabbie, quienes se perdieron en su charla de maestro-alumna. Buscó al rededor y logró ver a Svene junto con a la misma troll que le preguntó por Kristoff, se sentía realmente mal por no haberle podido dar buenas noticias, pero en ese punto, creo que el que le viniese a decir que había una posibilidad de que el rubio estuviese vivo era más que bien recibida. Miró un poco más y se percató de una pequeña estructura de piedra que podría usar como una silla, así que sin molestar más a nadie, fue directo a ella y se sentó, pero más tardó en hacer eso que en que fuese rodeada por varios bebés trolls que la miraban cara de curiosidad, no es que jamás hubiesen visto a Elsa, lo que les parecía extraño era que estuviese sola, usualmente siempre estaba junto con Anna, Olaf o hasta con Kristoff, pero ahora su único acompañante estaba hablando con Pabbie y los renos en otro lugar.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó Elsa amablemente.

— Nada —, contestó uno de los pequeños. — Es solo que es extraño verte sola.

— ¡Si! — Se le unió otro. — Usualmente vienes con Anna, Olaf y Kristoff, ¿no te sientes sola por ello?

Ante esa pregunta, el semblante de Elsa empezó a entristecerse, si se sentía sola algunas veces, muchas, de hecho, cuando se despertaba y no escuchaba a su hermana en el palacio, cuando salía y no veía a Olaf listo para aprender algo nuevo o, inclusive, se sentía sola cuando estaba en los establos y no notaba a Kristoff junto con Sven. Un poco de nieve empezó a formarse en su alrededor llamando la atención de unas de las trolls más grandes notó aquello y se acercó al pequeño quien hozó hacer tal pregunta.

— ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Roberto? — Fue lo primero que dijo la mujer.

— ¡Nada! — Se excusó el pequeño. — Solo le pregunté a Elsa si no se siente sola porque ahora Anna, Olaf y Kristoff no están.

— ¡Eso es muy insensible de preguntar, Roberto! — Reprendió la troll notoriamente irritada. — Elsa está pasando por un momento tan difícil como nosotros, ¡no deberías haber preguntado!

— Perdón, Elsa —, ante aquello, la rubia solo pudo sonreír melancólicamente y alzar su mano en un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto.

— No tienes porque disculparte —, habló la guardiana. — Sí, a veces puedo sentirme sola sin mis amigos, mas ahora que estoy de regreso en el castillo.

En ese momento, sus ojos se fijaron en la figura de Honeymaren, quien parecía muy concentrada en lo que el viejo Pabbie le estaba diciendo, la melancolía que sentía rápidamente pasó a ser soportable y la nieve paró de caer.

— Sin embargo, no lo estoy —, agregó con una sonrisa. — Hay alguien quien me ayuda cuando estoy triste y me anima a seguir adelante, sin ella, creo que estaría mucho más triste de lo usual, no tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estoy con ella, lo mucho que aprecio que esté a mi lado y lo bien que me hace sentir que puedo contar con ella sin importar lo que pase. Cuando estoy con esa persona, todo parece más manejable, más cálido, tranquilo y... brillante.

Los trolls se quedaron un momento mirando a Elsa parpadeando constantemente, luego en conjunto, y de una manera extrañamente sincronizada, dirigieron sus ojos al mismo punto que estaba viendo la rubia y, al notar a quien estaba contemplando la joven, regresaron su atención a ésta que parecía pérdida en las nubes con cierta sonrisa que ellos conocían, después de todo, ellos eran expertos en ese tema.

— Ella es... magnifica —, fue lo último que dijo la guardiana en un suspiro.

— Vaya, ¡al parecer alguien está flechada! — Prácticamente gritó la troll haciendo saltar a Elsa en su lugar congelando parcialmente sus manos.

— ¿Perdóneme? — Dijo la rubia algo nerviosa.

— Vamos, Elsa —, sonrió la mujer saltando a los hombros de otro para quedar cara a cara con ella. — Es más que obvio. La mirada perdida, la manera que hablas de ella, los suspiros, esa sonrisa risueña, ¡estás enamorada!

— No, imposible —, soltó Elsa con una risita nerviosa. — No puedo estar enamorada, jamás lo he estado antes.

— ¿Y? ¿Quién dice que no puedas estarlo ahora? — Se puso las manos en lo que parecía ser su cintura la troll.

— No, ella es solo... una amiga... que me hace tener estas sensaciones extrañas —, se trató de excusar la rubia. — Quizá es normal, ¿no? Sentirse así por alguien cercano.

— Lo es —, afirmó la mujer de dura piel. — Pero dime, Elsa, esa chica de allá, ¿te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago?

Elsa revivió los recuerdos que tenía con Honeymaren, sobre todo uno en particular donde le había dicho que le parecía linda y su estómago empezó a revolotear sin control.

— Si... —, aceptó la rubia.

— ¿Quieres que ella te abrace?

— He tenido el deseo, sí... En varias ocasiones... demasiadas... muchas —, susurró Elsa.

— ¿Quieres pasar tiempo con ella?

— Mayoritariamente, sí, bueno, siempre es agradable pasar tiempo con ella.

— ¿Y qué tal darle un beso? — Esa pregunta hizo que ella guardiana se pusiera roja totalmente.

¿Un beso de Honeymaren? A su mente llegó la imagen de esos labios a los que más de una vez se les había quedando mirando, decir que no le daba curiosidad saber cómo se sentían sería mentir, pero jamás pensó en la posibilidad de besarlos tal cual.

— Yo... Q-Quizá haya pensando en cómo se sienten sus labios —, confesó la rubia apenada.

— ¿Ves? ¡Estás totalmente flechada por ella!

Elsa miró directamente a la mujer que en todo ese tiempo había estado allí con ella abriéndole el mundo por primera vez, ya que estaba charlando de eso, no sería malo preguntar, ¿no? Ellos eran expertos en el amor después de todos.

— ¿Es por eso que siento un calor el mi pecho cada vez que la veo y mi corazón se acelera cuando ésta cerca de mi? — La troll asintió.

— Esas son las señales básicas, cariño —, sonrió la mujer. — Dime, ¿te has sentido así con otra persona a parte de con ella?

— No, jamás.

— ¿Ves? Tu corazón reacciona con ella porque sabe que es a ella a quien quiere.

Elsa guardó un poco de silencio, ¿realmente estaba enamorada de Honeymaren? O sea, ella era una persona maravillosa, especial, única, pero, ¿y si esto era algo pasajero?

— ¿No es algo pronto para llamarlo... amor? — Se animó al fin a preguntar la rubia.

— Cariño, el amor no se forma de la nada —, le reprendió sutilmente la troll. — Al inicio es pequeñito, pero con el tiempo, va creciendo y creciendo hasta volverse una fuerza imparable, pero para ello, algo te debió de hacer guardado de ella, ¿qué fue? ¿Su manera de caminar? ¿Qué no escupe a hablar? ¿Qué es la persona más dulce del mundo?

— Ella... Ella ha estado a mi lado y ha siendo tan atenta conmigo desde el primer día que nos conocimos, es imposible no quererla —, admitió tímidamente la rubia.

— ¡Allí está! ¿Ves? No es tan difícil —, sonrió la mujer. — Dime, ¿qué te impide amar a esa mujer?

— No sé si ella sienta lo mismo por mi —, suspiró la guardiana.

— Yo creo que si —, afirmó el ser de piedra.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Se interesó Elsa al instante.

— Porque no ha dejado de mirarte cada vez que tiene oportunidad —, sonrió la troll.

Honeymaren, si bien sí estaba prestando atención a todo lo que Pabbie le estaba diciendo, a veces, cuando notaba que el mayor estaba divagando en alguna historia, su mirada se desviaba por segundos a ver a la joven rubia que se encontraba entretenida hablando con un grupito de trolls, se veía tan hermosa, sin embargo y a pesar de que se muriese por seguir con sus ojos fijos en ella, siempre terminaba volteando el rostro con un suspiro perdido cuando se percataba que su maestro volvía al tema central. Las lecciones de Pabbie no fue prolongada, el troll sabía bastante bien como enseñar y Honeymaren una gran alumna, sí bine no podría aprender todo en un solo día, el anciano le dijo que si deseaba saber más, era libre de regresar para hacerle tantas preguntas como desease, cosa que emoción a la guerrera.

— Muchas gracias —, sonrió Honeymaren guardando el libro de Iduna.

— No hay de que, muchacha, por cierto —, acotó Pabbie con una sonrisa cómplice. — He notado que has estado mirando mucho a Elsa de una manera que reconozco bien, ¿tienes sentimientos por ella?

— ¿Tan notorio es? — Preguntó la Northuldra algo sonrojada.

— Solo para un ojo experto, pero sí, es algo perceptible —, respondió el troll sonriente.

— Siento algo por ella, lo he sentido desde que la vi sonreír por primera vez... Pero no quiero abrumarla, sé que ella no tiene mucha experiencia en esto y, bueno, quiero darle su tiempo y espacio, además, con el asunto de Anna y la búsqueda, no creo que tenga cuarto para algo como esto —, explicó algo triste la jinete.

— Elsa es... especial, lo sabes, ¿no? — Comentó Pabbie mirando en dirección a la reina de las nieves.

— Especial es poco si lo comparamos a lo que yo veo en ella —, fue la respuesta de la guerrera.

— Honeymaren —, llamó el mayor la atención de la chica. — Elsa es alguien quien ha luchado para aceptarse a sí misma y quererse, verse como es realmente y no como le han dicho que es, ahora, creo que es el tiempo que aprenda a que alguien más puede quererla más allá de lo que imagina y, quizá, tú seas la persona indicada para eso.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Se interesó la Northuldra.

— Habla con ella, dile lo que sientes, muéstrale como te hace sentir y ayúdala en este camino que ha elegido —, con su magia, empezó a hacer dos siluetas de humo, una con forma de Elsa y otro con el de Honeymaren. — Elsa pasará por momentos duros, demasiados.

En el humo, la figura de Elsa se notaba bastante triste y derrotada, tanto que hielo empezaba a surgir por todos lados protegiéndola.

— El miedo y la desesperación siempre han sido sus mayores enemigos, pero —, en la imagen, la figura de Honeymaren entraban derritiendo todo a su paso abrazando a Elsa. — El amor es lo que la mantiene estable, el amor a los demás, el amor hacia ella misma y, quizá, con el tuyo allí para apoyarla, será suficiente para pasar cualquier prueba que se le ponga enfrente.

— Eso sí acepta mis sentimientos y si no soy algo pasajero… —, ante esto, el trío soltó una leve carcajada.

— Honeymaren, todo inicia siendo algo pequeño, con el tiempo, va creciendo hasta que se vuelve grande. Además, algo me dice que quizá acepte tus sentimientos —, ante eso, la Northuldra alzó una ceja extrañada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? — Se interesó la morena.

— Elsa sabe controlar sus poderes, pero no ha terminado de comprender sus propios sentimientos y eso le hace que, a veces, su cuerpo hable más de lo usual —, con el mentón, señaló a Elsa quien estaba perdidamente mirando a Honeymaren con el rostro levemente rojo. — Ahora, creo que ya te he quitado mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas todo lo que te dije?

— A la perfección —, asintió con la cabeza la jinete.

— Y ya sabes, puedes venir cuando quieras si tienes alguna duda.

— Por supuesto, Pabbie.

Elsa se despidió de todos los trolls junto con Honeymaren, les prometió que apenas tuvieran noticias de Kristoff les avisaría de inmediato y, con un coro de fondo, ambas se retiraron del lugar aún con el sol encima de ellas. Mientras iban de camino de regreso a Arendelle, Elsa no paraba de pensar en todo lo que había descubierto gracias a la ayuda de los trolls, ¿realmente estaba enamorada de Honeymaren? Sabía que la guerrera le provocaba muchas cosas que ella era incapaz de reconocer, después de todo, estuvo por años reprimiendo sus propias emociones, así que no tenía idea de que esos momentos en los que añoraba estar entre sus brazos, su corazón acelerado cada vez que la veía y esa sensación tan cálida que le provocaba era porque tenía sentimientos por ella. De reojo, Elsa miró a su compañera y la contempló, ¿cómo sería mirar ese bello rostro cada mañana y cada noche? ¿Cómo se sentirían esos brazos rodeándola? Y, cuando a llegó a sus labios, la idea de besarlos llegó a su mente y se preguntó cómo se sentirían sobre los suyos propios. Aquella idea la hizo ruborizar y una leve capa de hielo empezó a formarse sobre el pobre de Sven, por suerte, Elsa se dio cuenta de ésto y evitó que su peludo amigo se congelara.

La Northuldra, por su parte, igual estaba perdida en una oleada de ideas, ¿Elsa tenía sentimientos por ella? La había visto mirándola, sí, y la escena del lavvu de hacía semanas se repetía en su cabeza constantemente, ella hizo que nevara, sus halagos le hicieron Elsa provocase una pequeña nevada suave, y, además, no pareció reaccionar de mala manera cuando le dijo que ella le parecía linda. Al menos, sabía que no se sentía incómoda con ella diciéndole cosas de esa categoría, pero una cosa era aceptar palabras bonitas y otra muy distinta empezar a cotejar a alguien de manera formal. Pabbie le había dicho que le mostrase sus sentimientos y que hablase con ella, ¿pero sería lo correcto? No quería incomodarla o agobiarla más de lo que ya estaba, ¿quizá si iniciaba con cosas pequeñas? Con los Northuldra se tenía como costumbre que cuando alguien quería cortejar a otra persona, ésta le llevase a un pase sobre un reno, ¿quizá podría llevar a Elsa a un pequeño viaje en Corazón y, después, cuando llegasen a su destino, explicarle todo el significado de ello para después hablarle abiertamente de cómo se sentía? Sí, era una buena idea.

El tiempo pasó y ya ambas se encontraban a mitad de camino a Arendelle, la mente de Elsa seguía divagando abiertamente sobre lo que estaba pasando, de reojo, miró a la jinete que de igual forma parecía pérdida en sus pensamiento. ¿Y si le preguntaba directamente si sentía algo por ella? No, no podía hacerlo, sería muy incomodo si la respuesta fuese negativa y estaban aún a una hora de viaje. ¿Quizá llegar por una vía más diplomática? No, no estaba tratando con un embajador o algún comerciante de alta importancia, era Honeymaren, no podía hacerle eso, sería demasiado frívolo y lo que menos quería era parecer eso, distante. Suspiro mentalmente mientras se dejaba caer de hombros, «¿por qué esto es tan difícil?», se preguntó mentalmente la joven rubia mirando, de nuevas cuenta, a la morena. Debía hacer algo, quería ver sí era cierto que Honeymaren sentía algo por ella y, quizá, ¿tener una oportunidad? «Aquí vamos», de dio ánimos a sí misma la guardiana.

— ¿Maren? — Llamó la joven rubia algo tímida.

— ¿Sí, Elsa? — Contestó de inmediato la jinete saliendo de su entrance.

— ¿Puedo... preguntarte algo? — Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la Northuldra, tanto que arqueó las cejas extrañada.

— ¿Seguro? — Ante esa respuesta, Elsa tomó aire y le pidió a todos los espíritus le diesen valor.

— ¿Alguna vez te has... enamorado de alguien? — Si no fuese porque sus manos estaban ocupadas arreando a Sven, ya las tendría juntas.

— ¿Enamorado? — Repitió sonrojada Honeymaren.

— ¿O te ha gustado alguien de manera romántica? — Corrigió la pregunta la regente, no quería que esto pasara más allá de lo que ya pasaba.

— Eh... Bueno —, se aclaró la garganta la jinete. — Cuando estaba pequeña, yo... tuve un pequeño flechazo en Yelena, por favor, no le digas que te dije eso.

Ante esa confesión, Elsa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, de todas las respuestas posibles, jamás pensó en esa.

— En mi defensa, tenía solo seis años, Yelena era una mujer muy bonita cuando joven y yo simplemente pensé que algún día crecería y me casaría con ella —, se explicó Honeymaren entre risas.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — Se interesó Elsa.

— Nada, a las pocas semanas se me pasó —, en ese momento, la guerrera contuvo el aliento y, recordando las palabras del viejo troll, agregó muy cautelosamente. — Pero, quizá, ahora, tenga sentimientos por alguien.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — Interrogó la guardiana.

«Vamos, se sutil, se sutil y no le digas directamente que crees que estás enamorada de ella de una manera en la cual te habías sentido antes», se repetía la jinete en su cabeza.

— Me preguntaste si alguna vez había sentido algo romántico por alguien, ¿no? — Elsa asintió. — Bien, hay una persona que me está haciendo sentir cosas que no pensé que sentiría ante y ella me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Ante la respuesta, la cara de la rubia se iluminó por unos instantes. Honeymaren le estaba confesando que había una persona por la cual tenía sentimientos y, por lo que entendía, profundos, no solamente algo ligero o pasajero.

— ¿En serio? — Exclamó la joven de ojos azules.

— Sí —, afirmó la morena.

— ¿La conozco? — Se aventuró a preguntar la rubia deseando que ella fuese la respuesta.

— Si miras en un espejo, quizá —, sonrió pícaramente la Northuldra.

— ¿Eh? — Fue lo único que pudo decir Elsa sin entender mucho a lo que se refería.

— Dime, ¿por qué tanto interés de repente? ¿Te gusta alguien a caso? Ya sabes, de manera romántica.

Elsa no puedo hacer otra cosa más que ruborizarse y esa fue la única señal que ella necesitaba para confirmar que, tal vez, tenía una oportunidad con ella. Pabbie tenía razón, quizá pueda controlar su magia, pero su cuerpo hablaba más que ella misma.

— Yo... Quizá haya conocido a alguien —, y allí fue donde sus esperanzas empezaban a caerse.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Se interesó la jinete.

— Sí, ella es... Increíble, siempre me apoya y está allí cuando la necesito —, sonrió Elsa inconscientemente al describir a la chica que estaba junto a ella.

— Está chica... Hmn... ¿parece interesada en ti? — Se animó a preguntar algo temerosa la guerrera.

— Una vez, mientras provocaba una pequeña nevada, me dijo que era linda —, la sonrisa que Elsa le dedicó a Honeymaren fue deslumbrante.

«Una vez, mientras provocaba una nevada, me dijo que era bonita», se repitió en su cabeza y la mente de Honeymaren viajó exactamente a una peculiar noche en donde cierta rubia y ella compartieron un lavvu. «Tú eres linda», recordó haberle dicho a la rubia. «No eres linda, eres hermosa», pensó en ese momento la morena.

— Oh —, fue lo único que atinó a decir la Northuldra entendiendo todo.

— Creo que ya es hora de apresurar el paso, no quiero preocupar a Kai —, cambió rápidamente el tema y arreó a Sven para que empezara a correr.

«Sí, la llevaré a dar un paseo en Corazón la semana que viene», sonrió para sí misma Honeymaren haciendo lo mismo con su propio reno para alcanzar a la guardiana. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, la sonrisa en su rostro era inmensa y jamás pensó ser más feliz de lo que ya era. Elsa tenía sentimientos por ella, le correspondía a lo que ella sentía, aquello era simplemente increíble, se sentía en el mismo cielo, como si no tuviese que recurrir a Gale para poder volar y sentirse ligera. ¡Le gustaba a Elsa! ¡Y no solo como una amiga, sino como algo más! ¿A caso era un sueño? No, no estaba soñando, la montura de Corazón se sentía muy real al igual que el viento en su rostro. No tardó mucho en alcanzarla y notar una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia, Elsa estaba feliz, ella estaba feliz y eso era lo único que en ese momento le importaba, por un instante, uno muy diminuto, el mundo era solo ellas dos y lo que sentían la una por la otra, ya cuando llegaran al castillo enfrentarían las consecuencias de aquello, pero por ahora, solo querían cabalgar felices en el verde paisaje.

Elsa no podía creerlo, había confesado parcialmente a Honeymaren que ella era la persona que le gustaba, dioses, que bien se sentía al fin ponerle un nombre a lo que la Northuldra le hacía sentir. Miró hacia atrás y la imagen que se encontró le derritió el corazón, Honeymaren atrás de ella con la sonrisa más radiante que alguna vez haya visto en su vida. ¿Cómo no caer rendida por esa mujer? Cada parte de ella era perfecta y, a pesar de que aún no estaba segura de que la guerrera tuviese algo por ella, verla correr atrás de ella, con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro como si le hubiesen dando la noticia más maravillosa, fue lo único que Elsa necesito para tener un poco de esperanza en que, quizá, Honeymaren la viese como ella la veía y, quien sabe, ¿quizá podría invitarla a salir? Su madre le contó que cuando su padre le preguntó si podía cortejarla, lo hizo en los jardines del palacio, ¿tal vez podría hacerlo mismo? No tenía idea, por ahora, solo estaba feliz de vez la reacción de la Northuldra tan positiva ante su pequeña y primera declaración.

Llegaron el castillo en la mitad del tiempo debido a la carrera que ambas dieron para sacar tanta emoción. Lo primero que ambas vieron fue a varias personas del pueblo en el castillo esperando a por ella y, lo que le dijeron, le dejó más helada de lo usual. Al parecer, las embarcaciones que había mandado con mercancía habían sido atacadas por lo que, se sospechaba, eran piratas y, por ende, no habrían más movimiento económico en el reino a menos que se mandara una segunda embarcación de inmediato para poder sustituir lo perdido y que, al menos, el daño económico no fuese demasiado duro. La joven guardiana dio lo mejor de sí para no perder el control, sin embargo, eso no evitó que la temperatura empezara a bajar, cosa que Honeymaren notó de inmediato y puso su mano en la de Elsa tratando de relajarla, cosa que logró, no del todo, pero si lo suficiente para que el frío no fuese perceptible. Al final, Elsa atendió a cada uno de los aldeanos que habían tenido pérdidas y les pidió que tuviesen todo lo que se mandaría listo en una hora, que ella se encargaría de preparar un barco de la armada real para mandar todo a salvo a su destino.

Elsa hizo lo dicho, mandó preparar un barco de armas de Arendelle, no sin antes mandar las cartas apropiadas para que no viesen aquel navío como un intento de intimidación, sino más que nada como una medida de seguridad tras el ataque recibido. Una vez terminado todo, Elsa mandó el barco en alta mar, no sin antes agregar una medida de seguridad extra y esa era dos hombres de nueve similares a Malvabisco que tenían como misión el protege a los miembros de esa tripulación, aquello era la primera línea de defensa y, si algo malo les pasaba, ella sería la primera en darse cuenta. Ya con todo eso cubierto, decidió leer el informe del ataque que consistía básicamente en una bitácora que narraba los hechos, no veía nada extraño hasta que en una de las líneas se mencionó lo bien entrenados que estaban los asaltantes, eso le llamó la atención, usualmente los piratas carecían, en su mayor parte, de entrenamiento militar a menos que fuesen corsarios y, por los en el informe describía, este era un barco "pirata", uno con soldados al parecer que sabían muy bien las debilidades de un carguero.

La joven regente frunció el ceño, algo no estaba para nada bien, esto no era un ataque de bandidos, esto era un ataque organizado y algo le decía que sabía quien había sido el responsable de éste. Esto era una advertencia más que clara, o cooperas conmigo o no solo me meteré con tus aliados, sino con tu propia línea mercantil. Elsa apretó los puños y empezó a congelar todo en su oficina, apenas tuviese la más mínima prueba de que Hans estaba tras aquello, no dudaría en tomar medidas drásticas, podría estar ahora bajo la protección de Weaselton, pero eso no le impedía que fuese a tomar otra clase de soluciones. Si algo había aprendido en sus años como reina, es que no solamente puedes atacar mediante la agresión y las amenazas, sino también, moviendo muy bien tus cartas, podrías hacer que todos se voltearan en su contra sin chistar, sin embargo, Elsa no deseaba hacer eso, había una solución más factible y esa era el regreso de Anna, ella, como reina, podría fácilmente apelar al reino de Weaselton y lograr, quizá, alguna reprimenda, pero por ahora, solo le quedaba esperar a que el barco llegase a su paradero y que nada malo pasase.

Los ataques, sí bien secaron gracias en mayor parte a sus hombres de nieve, igual tuvo no días, sino semanas ocupadas. Para empezar, ahora cuando mandaba a los barcos, debía hacerlo con al menos un guardia helado de su mano para brindarles extra protección, después estaba el asunto de informar, de nueva cuenta, que aquello no era para intimidar ni mostrar poder, sino una medida de seguridad, de ahí estaban las reuniones con embajadores y comerciantes extranjeros que le consumían sus tardes. En esas dos semanas de ajetreo, pasar tiempo con Honeymaren era su única forma de escape, pero siempre que ambas estaban muy cómodas la una con la otra, algo pasaba que requería su total atención dejando que esos dulces y pequeños momentos con la Northuldra se convirtiesen cada vez más en ambas tratando con asuntos del reino, cosa que al final ella hacía con gusto, pero no quitaba el hecho de que añoraba sus tardes enteras junto a la jinete, mucho más ahora que por fin entendía todo lo que le pasaba al rededor de ella.

— ¿Elsa? — Le llamó la guerrera mientras firmaba algunos documentos.

— ¿Sí, Maren? — Respondió de inmediato Elsa sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía.

— Sé que has estado ocupada, pero... ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo más tarde con Corazón y conmigo? — Al fin preguntó Honeymaren.

Elsa desvió su rostro había la jinete quien parecía algo avergonzada, cualquier cosa que involucrase pasar tiempo con ella era una idea excelente y, a pesar de que hoy debía atender al duque de Morhtos, tenía el resto de la tarde libre.

— Me encantaría —, contestó la rubia.

— ¡Bien! — Sonrió Honeymaren. — Encontré un pequeño claro cerca del bosque que va a la mon-

La puerta en esos momentos se abrió mostrando a Kai algo incómodo, cosa que extrañó a Elsa, sobre todo porque Kai usualmente tocaba cuando requería algo y eso solo lo hacía cuando algo severo pasaba.

— Su majestad —, llamó el hombre

— ¿Qué pasa, Kai? — Se apresuró a decir Elsa.

— No quiero ser emisario de malas noticias, pero... Mañana ya se cumplen los tres meses —, ante esto, la guardiana de paró de su silla colocando sus manos en el escritorio, miró a Honeymaren incrédula para después mirar a Kai.

— ¿Tan rápido? Imposible, ¡faltaban dos semanas! — Expresó sorprendida la rubia.

— Faltaban dos semanas, hace tres semanas —, aclaró el mayordomo. — Su majestad, Elsa, sé que la situación del reino aún no está en su mayor punto, pero ya sabe las normas y... me temo que es mi obligación decirle que a partir de mañana empezarán los preparativos para su coronación.

— ¿No podemos posponerlo? — Pidió Elsa en un suspiro.

— Me temo que ya no, su majestad —, dijo igual de frustrado Kai. — Hoy, después de su reunión con el embajador, se le empezará a preparar todo y es necesario su presencia en la planeación.

— Lo sé, Kai —, bufó Elsa sabiendo que eso significada básicamente cero tiempo de calidad con Honeymaren. — Allí estaré.

Una vez Kai salió, ambas chicas se quedaron solas en la oficina que estaba bastante fría, la jinete se dirigió al lado de la regente que tenía sus manos sobre su rostro.

— ¿Cómo te siente? — Preguntó la Northuldra colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.

— ¿Sinceramente? Exhausta y muy derrotada —, respondió la, ahora, futura reina. — Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Anna para este punto, pero los barcos ya van a volver y no hay señal de que aparezca.

— No te rindas, ¿aún sientes la magia de Olaf, no? Sí el está aún activo y feliz, quiere decir algo, ¿no? — Trató de razonar la morena.

— Sí, tienes razón —, suspiró cansadamente la guardiana. — Solo que... Dioses, no puedo ser reina, no puedo dejar a los Northuldra por venir a hacer de diplomática, no puedo dejar nuestro hogar atrás.

— Hey, hey, no nos vas a dejar —, Honeymaren tomó del mentón a la joven de ojos azules e hizo que la mirase. — Estás aquí porque necesitas estar aquí en estos momentos, nosotros lo entendemos y no vamos a reprocharte por nada. Vamos a volver en a casa, Elsa, porque encontrarás a Anna, quizá más tarde que pronto, pero lo harás y, entonces, volveremos las dos a nuestro hogar.

La leve sonrisa que tenía Elsa en los labios ante aquellas palabras era indescriptible, en serio, ¿qué había hecho para mereces a esta increíble mujer? Jamás dudaba de ella y, cuando ella misma dudaba de sí misma, estaba allí para decirle las palabras adecuadas. «Como la amo», pensó involuntariamente la futura reina.

— Gracias, Maren —, dijo la chica de ojos azules.

— No hay de que —, contestó la guerrera antes de que, por instinto, colocase sus labios en la frente de Elsa. — Ahora, sí me disculpas, iré a ver a Corazón para decirle que el plan se cancela.

— No es necesario, en serio quiero ir a dar un paseo contigo.

— No, Elsa, tienes asuntos más importantes que hacer, además, míralo de este modo, ahora tengo más tiempo para planear ese viaje —, sonrió la morena. — Igual, volveré pronto, solo voy, le digo y regreso para ayudarte.

— De acuerdo —, suspiró rendida la rubia.

Elsa vio como Honeymaren atravesaba su puerta para irse y, en ese momento, se dejó caer en su escritorio. ¿Volver a ser reina? Jamás pensó que algo así pasaría de nueva cuenta, pero tampoco pensó que Anna desapareciera en un viaje diplomático, todo esto era un cambio realmente grande para ella. Se paró y observó por la ventana a la jinete hablar con su reno, si bien ella igual parecía decepcionada porque su pequeña escapada se había frustrado, también muy compresiva, entendía que a veces las cosas no salían como ambas deseaban y que, por el momento, posponer aquello sería lo mejor. Desde donde estaba, la Northuldra la saludó ondeando la mano y éste fue correspondido por un gesto similar, ¿como era posible que fuese tan dulce con ella? Su corazón volvió a palpitar y las palabras de la troll le volvieron a la mente, el amor no se forma en un solo día, sino que con varias pequeñas acciones y Honeymaren la estaba enamorando más y más cada día que pasaba con esos pequeños y dulces gestos que le encantaban.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Preparar una coronación no era tarea fácil, se debía hacer una planeación exhaustiva y más cuando era tu propia coronación, sin embargo, Elsa ya había pasado por eso antes, así que al menos ya sabía que hacer y que no hacer, pero aquello no significaba que fuese menos extenuarte, la parte más difícil de todo ello fue decirle al pueblo, que ella ascendiera al trono podría llegarse a interpretarse como que Anna jamás volvería y eso era algo que quería dejar muy en claro, ella iba a ser coronada reina no porque Anna estuviese ya dada por perdida definitivamente, sino por allá norma que demandaba que si el regente en turno no se presentase a su labor por un periodo de tres meses, se le sería despejado del puesto y el heredero próximo coronado, quien resultaba ser la joven con poderes de hielo. El pueblo entendió la situación y aceptó apoyar a Elsa, era lo mínimo que podían hacer después de todo lo que ella había hecho por ellos, más con lo de la situación de los barcos y estado allí para que todo estuviese a flote mientras que se buscaba a la reina Anna, eso sí, la guardiana les prometió que apenas su hermana menor regresase, le daría de vuelta la corona sin chistar porque ella era la verdadera reina de Arendelle.

Cada día que pasaba, ambas chicas terminaban totalmente exhaustas por el trabajo, Elsa por el papeleo, supervisión, pruebas y demás cosas que debía hacer y Honeymaren, bueno, ayudaba a Elsa a alguna que otra cosa, pero de igual manera, a los que organizaban todo eso, se necesitaban muchas manos para decorar y limpiar el castillo, así que no le molestaba ayudar aunque terminase bastante agotada. La Northuldra no había olvidado que tenía planeado llevar a Elsa a un paseo en Corazón, quizá después de la coronación, al fin podría ejecutar su plan para llevarla montada en su fiel reno a los bosques cercanos, en una pequeña escapada que tuvo, encontró un claro bastante hermoso que podría ser el lugar perfecto para su declaración formal. Sí, la llevaría allí, le explicaría el porqué decidió traerla a esa lugar y, después, le confesaría sus sentimientos por ella, bueno, al menos de manera un poco más explícita esta vez, ahora sí, no tenía nada que perder sabiendo que la futura reina tenía un poco de interés en ella, al menos, lo suficiente para plantearse una relación romántica entre ambas.

La tan sola idea de poder llamar a Elsa su novia le encantaba a Honeymaren, era un pensamiento que le hacía sonreír de sobremanera, al fin podría abrazar a esa joven rubia sin temor a incomodarla, pasear sus dedos por ese bello y delicado rostro, acariciar ese precioso cabello platinado, mirar sin parar esos hermosos ojos azules y, quizá, por fin, probar esos suculentos y finos labios que tanta tentación le daba. Estas ideas no eran solo por parte de la Northuldra, Elsa igual fantaseaba con la jinete, como sería tomarla de la mano, poder perderse en esos brazos protectores, hundir su cara en esa abertura de su cuello para poder respirar su esencia a madera recién cortada y, últimamente, el cómo sería besar los labios de Honeymaren; quizá cuando todo lo de su coronación acabase, podría llevarla de paseo en el Nokk, visitar el bosque Encantado y, en la playa del mar negro, poderle confesar abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Había llegado el día de su coronación al fin, decir que estaba nerviosa era bastante poco, realmente, en vez de nerviosismo estaba simplemente resignada, no tenía escapatoria alguna. La futura reina miraba por la ventana de su habitación al reino prepararse para recibir a todos los invitados que consistían en aliados y posibles futuros partidarios de Arendelle. La noticia de su coronación se había extendido más de lo que a ella le gustaría, sobre todo entre las pequeñas naciones con las cuales comerciaba debido a su estatus de regente. Las banderas estaban en lo alto, las personas corrían de un lado para el otro y, a lo lejos, podía empezar a ver velas de barcos acercarse con velocidad constante, aún faltaban horas para la ceremonia y, para ella, parecía como si fuesen minutos, todo estaba pasando tan rápido. Miró el copo de nieve gigante que estaba sobre palacio y su semblante se entristeció, su hermana seguía perdida y, en ocasiones, sentía que a nadie más que a ella le importaba y que esa coronación solo le quitaría importancia a aquello. El sonido de una puerta abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos y, en el umbral, vio a Honeymaren.

— Hey, ¿lista para hoy? — Le preguntó mientras se acercaba con Bruni en el hombro.

— No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto —, respondió Elsa sintiendo como la pequeña salamandra saltaba a sus manos. — Todo esto parece tan fuera de lugar, Anna sigue allá afuera perdida y yo estoy aquí tomando su puesto.

— No estas tomando su puesto —, habló la Northuldra llamando la atención de la rubia. — Al menos, no permanentemente y, además, ¿no es esto por el bienestar del reino?

— Lo es, esto es para mantener la paz y a salvo a Arendelle... ¿pero es lo mejor para mi? Siento que por años estuve luchando para ser yo, ser libre de todo esto y... de repente, vuelvo a estar aquí, encadenada —, se confesó Elsa con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. — Sé que es egoísta pensar así, pero Anna es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Arendelle, ¿yo? Yo no pertenezco aquí, mi lugar es allá, en el bosque Encantado, con nuestro pueblo, con los espíritus, contigo. Si me vuelvo reina, ¿qué pasará con Anna? ¿La dejarán atrás? ¿Ya no les importará?

Honeymaren alzó su mano y, con su dedo pulgar, limpió el rostro de la joven regente con suavidad. Odiaba ver a Elsa así, añoraba a la joven guardiana que corría libre por los bosques, aprendía de la naturaleza y de su propio ser, pero no podía hacer nada, al menos, no ahora, solo darle ánimos.

— No es egoísta desear tu propia felicidad, si por mi fuese, tomo a Corazón y a Sven y nos regreso a casa a todos, pero sabemos que, ahora, tu lugar es aquí cuidando de Arendelle y sus habitantes —, con una pequeña sonrisa, acarició su rostro suavemente. — No creo que esto haga de menos el asunto de Anna, los habitantes de Arendelle la aman y te dan todo su apoyo en su búsqueda, te aceptaron a ti como reina porque saben que es lo que se debe hacer y que, apenas llegue su verdadera reina, Anna tomará su lugar nuevamente.

Elsa se apoyó inconscientemente en la palma de Honeymaren sintiendo su tacto, cálido y protector, como amaba esas manos, si no fuese porque Bruni estaba ocupando las suyas propias, las tomaría y besaría con devoción después de tan amables palabras, ¿cómo no enamorarse de esa mujer? Siempre parecía saber que decir cuando lo necesitaba.

— Cierto, tienes razón, estar aquí es ahora mi prioridad y, cuando todo acabe, volveremos a nuestro hogar —, afirmó Elsa más segura, a lo cual la Northuldra respondió con una media sonrisa.

— En donde se unen, viento y mar. Una madre, mil memorias trae —, empezó a cantar Honeymaren y, enseguida, la rubia se le unió.

— A tu hogar has de volver, es donde está, lo que se fue —, terminaron ambas en unísono uniendo sus frentes.

— Lo haremos, Elsa, volveremos a nuestro hogar, juntas —, prometió la jinete.

En ese momento, se escuchó el repicar de una puerta haciendo que ambas se separasen momentáneamente antes de que Elsa diese la autorización para entrar, no sorprendió a ninguna de las dos ver a Kai allí parado.

— Majestad, es tiempo de empezar a alistarse, su vestido la espera —, informó el hombre.

— Gracias, Kai, estaré allí enseguida —, con esto ducho, el mayordomo se retiró dejando a ambas solas de nuevo.

— Supongo que irás a vestirte, ¿no? — Comentó Honeymaren desviando un poco la mirada.

— Sí, es tiempo de empezar a prepárame, al menos esta vez no tengo que preocuparme por congelar todo —, sonrió Elsa acariciando a Bruni. — ¿Estarás allí, verdad?

— Claro que si —, afirmó la Northuldra. — Hace unos días Ryder trajo mi traje formal.

— ¿Ryder estuvo aquí? — Dijo genuinamente impresionada la rubia.

— Sí y no —, se encogió de hombros la guerrera. — Sí vino hasta aquí, pero lo vi en el bosque cercano, digamos que se dio una pequeña escapada para traerme el traje, conmigo ausente, debe encargarse de todos los renos el solo.

— Me hubieses dicho, podría haber ido en el Nokk y... —, las palabras de Elsa fueron interrumpidas por la morena.

— Elsa, tenías muchas cosas que hacer, además, Ryder no se va a morir por hacerme un pequeño favor. Por cierto, te manda saludos —, dijo Honeymaren sonriendo. — Y antes de que preguntes, sí, todos están bien. No, no ha pasado nada que amerita tu presencia y todos te están apoyando desde la distancia, incluso, se han dado la alerta de que si ven un barco de Arendelle, se te informe de inmediato.

— Maren... —, susurró con dulzura la chica de ojos azules.

— Te dije, todos te estamos apoyando, Elsa, así que ve a vestirte que yo debo hacer lo mismo —, la jinete empezó a encaminarse a la salida.

— Maren —, llamó Elsa a la morena haciendo que se parase y la mirase. — ¿Te veo después?

— Estaré esperándote afuera de tu habitación —, comentó la Northuldra antes de abandonar la habitación.

Elsa miró como la guerrera se iba dejándola sola con una pequeña salamandra que la veía con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó la joven de ojos azules a su amiguito.

Bruni se limitó a mirar la puerta y de nueva cuenta a la guardiana por varias veces consecutivas antes de hacer un ademán con su cabecita señalando por donde se había ido Honeymaren.

— No, Bruni, —, rio Elsa. — No puedo seguirla, ella debe cambiarse y yo también para la coronación de esta tarde.

La salamandra miró a dlls rubia y se lamió uno de sus ojos con expresión dudosa.

— Si quieres, puedes ir con ella.

En respuesta, el espíritu del fuego solo se trepó al hombro de la futura reina recorriendo su brazo hasta estrujar su cara con el rostro de la chica de ojos azules.

— Bueno, quédate conmigo y después vamos a verla, ¿te parece? — Bruni afirmó con su cabecita. — Bien, creo que es hora de prepararnos.

Elsa salió de su habitación y siguió a Kai a una recámara aparte donde ya le esperaban dos sirvientas para ayudarle a cambiar. A la joven guardiana no le gustaba mucho que digamos aquella costumbre, prefería arreglarse por su cuenta sin la necesidad de que alguien estuviese allí mirándola, pero sabía que aquel ritual de ponerse su vestido de coronación debía proceder de esa forma, así que no le quedaba más opción que acatar las normas. Su traje fue el mismo que usó hace tantos años atrás, un vestido verde con negro, adornos de colores y su capa de morado tinte. Su cabello, que desde que había llegado lo había portado suelto, fue amarrado en la forma tradicional de coronación, con una trenza que se amarraba en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Maquillaje le fue colocado cuidadosamente y, después de que todo aquello fuese hecho, le dejaron sola en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor y se topó con el cuadro de su padre en día de la su coronación, tantos recuerdos le vinieron de inmediato estando allí contemplando esa misma pintura.

La futura reina miró la vela y la vasija con la que años atrás practicó para sostener el báculo y la jarra de oro, los tomó y, esta vez, no hubo ni una pizca de hielo en los objetos demostrando cuan lejos había llegado desde ese primer momento. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si siempre hubiese tenido control de sus poderes? Quizá en esos momentos ella sería aún la reina y Anna estaría con ella. Suspiró exhausta, esos pensamientos no iban a ayudarla en lo más mínimo, el pasado estaba atrás y ahora debía concentrarse en el ahora. Miró a Bruni que estaba en su hombro y lo volvió a acariciar, ahora debía ir a buscar a Honeymaren quien, de seguro, la estaría espesando ya. Se dio media vuelta y, antes de que saliera de la habitación, volvió a ver el cuadro de su padre, ¿que pensaría él de ella? ¿Estaría orgulloso? No lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que, por ahora, debía hacer lo mejor posible para todos.

Al salir de la recámara, se dirigió directamente a donde Honeymaren le había dicho que estaría y lo que vio allí la dejó sin habla. La Northuldra llevaba un precioso traje largo confirmado de un vestido color azul que era amarrado por un cinto a la mitad con varios adornos en dorado que ella reconocía, llevaba por debajo un par de pantalones del mismo color del vestido, botas, una capa con bordados que representaban y, en su cabeza, se podía apreciar un sombrero con los mismos patrones de su vestido. Se veía hermosa, tanto que a Elsa le costaba siquiera pensar, Honeymaren era bella de por sí, pero verla en ese atuendo era simplemente despampanante, tanto que no pudo evitar quedarse para contemplándola, ¿como es posible que una mujer así exista? Cada parte de ella era preciosa a los ojos de Elsa, sin embargo, sabía que no podía quedársele solo mirando, así que algo más tímida, se acercó a ella llamando al fin su atención y, apenas entró a su campo de visión, pudo ver cómo los labios de Honeymaren se abrían ante su presencia.

— Wow... Elsa, te ves preciosa —, dijo la jinete sin tapujos.

— Tú tampoco te ves para nada mal, estás muy bella —, sonrió suavemente la rubia.

— No tanto como tú, eso lo apuesto —, ante eso, la futura reina se sonrojó.

— Me estás haciendo ruborizar —, rio Elsa desviando su vista.

— Te ves aún más linda así —, susurró la Northuldra lo suficientemente alto solo para que la regente lo escuchara.

— Yo... —, algo nerviosa, la joven de ojos azules enfrentó a los cafés que le quitaban el sueño. — Yo pienso que tú eres linda siempre.

Ahora fue el turno de que Honeymaren se ruborizara, pero sin perder esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

— Gracias —, musitó la guerrera. — Pero, en serio, estás bellísima, aunque te prefiero con el cabello suelto y tu vestido blanco.

— Créeme que yo también —, concordó la futura reina. — Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

— Después de ti.

El ambiente de Arendelle era de lo más extraño, todo el reino se había vestido de gala y los habitantes tenían sus prendas más lujosas, pero no se sentía ese ambiente de júbilo que se percibió en las primeras dos coronaciones que vivió ese pueblo. Sí, iban a tener a Elsa como reina y estaba alegres por ello, pero igualmente aún tenían fresca la pérdida de Anna y su constante búsqueda, era simplemente una mezcla de emociones. Sin embargo, los invitados extranjeros eran todo lo contrario, estaban más que felices de que por fin Arendelle tuviese una cabecilla y no una simple ayudante capaz, no era por menospreciar las habilidades de Elsa, al contrario, sabían que como reina era excelente y era bastante deplorable que no pudiese ejercer todo el control como era debido, así que con ella de nuevo en el trono, toda la situación externa e interna del reino solamente sería mejor, pues podría recuperar a viejos aliados y adquirir nuevos, lo cual le convendría a Arendelle, más aún con eso tres meses de bajo movimiento económico.

Honeymaren veía impresionada todo a su alrededor, las banderas hondeando, la gente pasando con sus mejores galas, la comida empezando a ser servida para los que necesitaban algo de energía extra, a pesar de que ya había estado allí por tres meses, ver Arendelle tan lleno de adornos y banderas le parecía fascinante, con los Northuldra, cuando el nuevo jefe iba a ser anunciado, se hacía una ceremonia especial, se cocinaban manjares, se hacían bailes y, claro estaba, el nuevo jefe debía pasar por ciertas pruebas para demostrar que era digno y, al final, éste era proclamado líder. En cambio, aquí todo era de lo más extravagante, Elsa no debía hacer prueba alguna, desde pequeña se le instruía el como debía de regir el reino y cuando el momento llegase, tomaba el puesto, o bien, eso fue lo que alguna vez le contó en una de sus tantas caminatas por el bosque Encantado. Ambas venían de lugares tan distintos y, aún así, la rubia prefería estar con el pueblo de su madre, con ella y eso, de cierta manera egoísta, le hacía feliz.

Al final llegaron hasta la iglesia donde Elsa sería coronada oficialmente como la reina, jamás pensó estar allí de nueva cuenta, miró la estructura y notó que en el interior ya estaban los invitados que, después, el la recepción, tendría que recibir y trata con ellos. La rubia estaba ansiosa, se podía notar en cómo juntaba sus manos para jugar con ellas mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, quería huir de allí, llamar a Nokk y regresar al bosque Encantado, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, como reina no solo podría mandar a barcos de Arendelle a buscar a Anna, sino pedir ayuda de otros reinos para que mandaran una alerta por cualquier señal del navío extraviado. Respiró profundo y, cuando sintió la mano de Honeymaren en su hombro, se pudo relajar, iba a entrar, a hacer sus votos como reían de nuevo como ya lo había hecho y, después, acabaría con todo esto. Con mirada en alto, vio como su compañera se adentraba al edificio sentándose en primera fila donde había un lugar reservado para ella, volvió a respirar y empezó a caminar al interior.

La ceremonia pasó sin grandes imprevistos, entre los invitados estaban, claramente, Mari y su padre, los socios y aliados de Arendelle de toda la vida y una que otra cara nueva que había mostrado su apoyo a Elsa en momentos de necesidad. Cuando llegó el momento de que Elsa sostuviera el báculo y la vasija de oro, no pudo evitar tener flashbacks de la primera vez que lo hizo, los tomó con cuidado y se dio media vuelta, a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión estaba segura de sí misma, sosteniendo aquellos objetos con firmadas, sin miedo alguno y en total control de sus poderes, cosa que hizo que su pecho creciera por el orgullo de ella misma, había llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo y quien sabe cuán lejos iba a llegar en un futuro. Todos se pararon al momento en que el sacerdote la proclamaba la nueva reina de Arendelle y, por un instante, su semblante de entristeció, Anna de seguro estaba allá afuera en algún lugar pérdida y ella estaba allí, ocupando su lugar, se repetía constantemente que era lo correcto, pero que fuese lo que se debía hacer no significaba que supiese menos amargo.

Llegó la hora de la celebración oficial, la música retumbaba por todo el lugar y el palacio desbordaba de invitados, si Anna estuviese allí, de seguro estaría más que feliz por ver a tanta gente. Elsa estaba en la parte del trono viendo todo, algunas caras las reconocía, otras no, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, solo debía esperar a que Kai la presentase oficialmente como la nueva reina y, entonces, podría hablar con los invitados. Mientras paseaba su mirada por la muchedumbre, sus ojos azules captaron una figura que reconocía a la perfección, Honeymaren, se veía preciosa con su vestido, pero lo que le llamó la atención es que prefería quedarse en la orilla de la pared viendo todo, se notaba que no era una situación que le gustase especialmente, pero estaba allí, por ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír, quizá podría hacerse de un tiempo después para agradecerle todo eso, pero eso sería después, ahora mismo, notó como Kai empezaba a subir a podio donde estaban los asientos reales y llamaba la atención de todos, era el momento.

— Con ustedes —, llamó Kai al público. — La reina Elsa de Arendelle.

Elsa tomó aire y caminó hasta el centro del podio para hacerse ver, todos la recibieron con aplausos y ánimos, y a pesar de que ella sonreía agradecida, el fantasma de todo lo que estaba pasando estaba detrás de ella, asechándola. Al final, los presentes fueron hacia ella presentándose hasta que uno de los que ella no conocía se acercó, era un joven alto, pecoso, pelirrojo, quizá tres años más grande que ella, tenía una coleta donando su cabello y un traje que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero no lograba descifrar de donde.

— Su majestad —, se inclinó y ella asintió educadamente. — Es un honor poder estar aquí.

— El honor es nuestro, ahora, ¿puedo tener el gusto de saber su nombre? — Sonrió Elsa.

— Claro, que modales los míos —, el muchacho de alzó y miró fijamente a la reina. — Soy Gilbert de las Islas del Sur, el mayor de los hijos de la corona.

Ante esa mención, el semblante de Elsa se tensó y su ceño se frunció, después del insistente con Hans, ambos reinos habían parado las comunicaciones por completo.

— Sé que mi presencia aquí es de lo más... poco apetecible, pero tengo un motivo para ello —, se apresuró a decir el joven.

— ¿Y esas son? — Preguntó Elsa algo rehacía, pero dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

— Primero, debemos aclarar que no vengo a hacerle mal ni nada por el estilo y que me pesa mucho el motivo por el cual estamos celebrando su coronación —, aclaró Gilbert. — Y qué he venido a mostrar nuestro apoyo en lo que sea que necesite y, con éste, una alianza entre ambos reinos. Tenemos cosas que a ustedes podrían interesarles, así como ustedes tiene cosas que nosotros necesitamos.

— Entiendo, pero debe entender que lo que uno de sus hermanos hizo algo bastante delicado como para que volvamos a abrirnos tan despreocupadamente a charlas y tratados —, explicó Elsa tratando de ser lo más delicada posible.

— No tengo ya dicho hermano —, el rencor que se escucha en la voz del mayor de los hermanos de las Islas del Sur era palpable. — Ese traído no merece ser miembro de nuestra familia y, debo agregar, cuando se fue y renunció a la corona, fue de las mejores cosas que ha pasado en nuestro reino.

_«¿Hans se fue de las Islas del Sur renunciando a su puesto?»_, pensó impresionada la reina, eso explicaría porque estaba como embajador de otro lugar y no de su propio territorio.

— Perdóneme, pero no entiendo muy bien la situación —, expresó la rubia parpadeando un par de veces.

— Un día simplemente dijo que no valía la pena estar allí si jamás iba a tener la oportunidad de alcanzar lo que el merecía por derecho, así que se fue después de una pelea con mi padre y éste, en respuesta, lo eliminó del linaje familiar. Hans no es nada de la corona o de las Islas del Sur —, explicó el joven pelirrojo. — Por eso, nos hemos atrevido a solicitar una ausencia con usted para poder unir nuestros reinos de nuevo.

Elsa se quedó pensando un momento, tener una comunicación abierta con las Islas del Sur le permitirá muchas cosas, pero la más importante, tener un navío de vigilancia en sus mares por su Anna aparecía por allí, además de líneas comerciales más grandes. Era una buena proposición, pero debía tener cuidado, iba a confiar en este joven, pero con sus respectivas reservas.

— De acuerdo, ¿qué le parece si hablamos de esto cuando la celebración termine? — Sugirió la reina viendo cómo se pintaba una sonrisa sincera en el rostro del joven.

— Perfecto, ¿mañana estaría bien? — Preguntó Gilbert emocionado.

— Lo lamento, pero sería imposible

—, disimuladamente, sus ojos se fijaron en Honeymaren que parecía más entretenida hablando con las cocineras que con los invitados. — Ya tengo ocupado el día de mañana en su totalidad por asuntos que requieren mi total atención.

— Oh, entendible —, aceptó de buena manera el joven.

— Pero el día después, sería más que excelente —, sonrió la rubia haciendo sonrojar Gilbert, dios, ¿por qué la reina era tan hermosa?

— C-Claro —, aceptó el joven.

— Eres bienvenido a quedarse como huésped en el castillo así como todos —, ofreció Elsa mostrando su amabilidad natural.

— Claro, pero prefiero quedarme en mi barco, no quiero causarle inconvenientes, mucho menos después de lo qué pasó —, dicho esto, el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Honeymaren estaba pasándola, bueno, lo mejor que podía rodeada de tantas personas, muchos se le habían acercado preguntado su nombre, pero nada más allá que una señal de interés menor, así que prefiriendo evitar más este tipo de situaciones, decidió irse a hablar con las cocineras un rato hasta que logró divisar a Elsa, estaba preciosa en su vestido, pero también notó algo, entre más personas se acercaban a hablar con ella, más exhausta parecía y se notaba que necesitaba un descanso. Así que, despidiéndose de las mujeres, decidió caminar hacia ella interrumpiendo una charla con un hombre grande, gordo, de cabello negro y traje.

— Lamento a interrupción —, se excusó la morena. — ¿Puedo robarme a su majestad un momento?

— Por supuesto —, sonrió el hombre. — Fue un honor hablar con usted, su alteza.

— El gusto fue mío, embajador —, sonrió la rubia.

— Nos vemos después.

El señor se fue alejando de las chicas dejándolas relativamente solas, después de todo, sí, estaban las dos juntas, pero rodeadas de un mar de gente que de seguro miraba a Elsa para calcular el momento indicado para acercarse a la reina.

— Gracias —, susurró la reina en un suspiro.

— Parecía que necesitabas un descanso —, comentó la guerrera luchando por mantener la distancia de ella.

— Es agotador, jamás fui del tipo que le gustase pasar tiempo con las personas por... obvias razones —, comentó la rubia encogiéndose de hombro.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas algo de aire.

— No puedo irme, se notaría que no estoy.

— No pueden ver si no estás si no pueden ver —, con un guiño, Honeymaren silbó y un pequeño Bruni apareció apagando todas las luces del recinto.

Enseguida todos empezaron a gritar por la repentina oscuridad que invadió el lugar, pero fueron calmados por la la voz de Kai pidiendo que se tranquilizaran y que ahora mismo iban a prender las luces.

— Vamos, tenemos al menos veinte minutos para que todas las luces sean prendidas —, la jinete tomó de la mano a la reina y la sacó de lugar.

Honeymaren tomó la mano de Elsa y empezó a guiarla por aquel lugar como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, quizá los nobles no estaban acostumbrados a ver con tan poca luz, después de todo, siempre estaban rodeados de lo requerido para que no tuviesen que pasar por aquel mal momento, pero ella sí que estaba adaptada a esa situación, vivir por veinticinco años en un bosque con niebla e ir a patrullar de noche para mantener a su pueblo a salvo de los hombres roca no había sido en vano, sus ojos estaban bastante bien adaptados a trabajar con poca o prácticamente nula luz. Con gran agilidad, logró esquivar a todos los invitados hasta llegar a una de las tantas salidas, con cuidado de no llamar la atención, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que la reina y ella pasaran y, así, salieron sin ser vistas por nadie, no sin antes, obviamente, avisarle a Kai por si alguien mostraba interés en saber si la reina estaba de acuerdo, él las cubriría por el tiempo que tomase prender las velas de todo el lugar.

Ambas chicas llegaron al exterior, se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír mutuamente, aquello era algo totalmente nuevo para Elsa, como una travesura que jamás imaginó hacer, se sentía tan bien, Honeymaren le hacía sentir bien. Aún con sus manos unidas, la Northuldra empezó a caminar y, detrás de ella, Elsa. La noche era excelente, las estrellas luminosas, no tanto como en el bosque Encantado, pero sí que brillaban; la luna estaba radiante y enorme, tanto que iluminaba perfectamente el sendero que ambas estaban siguiendo. Honeymaren llevó a Elsa hasta los jardines traseros donde aún se encontraba aquel lavvu que construyó ella misma, no lo había quitado porque, de vez en vez, ella o Elsa se sentían cómodas estando en aquella tienda, les recordaba mucho a su hogar y, cuando sentían nostalgia, iban a ese lugar a relajarse y simplemente sentirse unidas a la naturaleza como era debido. Así que, apenas estuvieron allí, se adentraron en el lavvu y se sentaron para poder observar desde allí el cielo y respirar un poco de aire fresco dejando atrás, por un instante, todo lo acontecido.

Elsa se acomodó junto a Honeymaren y tomó aire, necesitaba esto, estar alejada de todo aquella atención innecesaria y, a veces, falsa que todos le daban por su posición. Con los Northuldra era totalmente diferente, sí, la trataban con respeto por ser el quinto espíritu, pero tampoco la sobre alababan como muchos en la sala que acababa de abandonar y, siendo sincera, extrañaba eso, el sentirse como una persona, libre, feliz, sin nada de esto. Desvío su mirada a Honeymaren, quien parecía igual haber encontrado algo en el cielo de total interés y se le quedó mirando, su media sonrisa, su expresión tranquila y serena, era la imagen más hermosa que Elsa pudiese imaginar. Desde que le mostró en parte que tenía sentimientos por ella, su relación no había cambiado mucho, de hecho, lo único que podía señalar que cambió es que ambas eran más felices, compartían un pequeño secreto que ambas sabían que conocían, pero no podían decirle la una a la otra, no porque no quisieran, sino porque no había tenido el mejor momento para ello. En eso pensaba la rubia cuando la joven de cabello negro rompió el silencio.

— Necesitaba esto, escapar de allí y creo que tú también —, habló Honeymaren desviando su visión a Elsa. — No me mal entiendas, la comida está bien y eso, pero no es precisamente el ambiente que me gusta, soy más del tipo que se sienta en una fogata a contar historias.

— Te entiendo totalmente —, sonrió la reina. — Y sí, necesitaba esto, estar aquí afuera percibiendo el aire fresco, estar allí adentro es un caos, saludar a todos, entablar conversaciones por más de cinco minutos, hay cosas a las que jamás me podré adaptar.

— Bueno, al menos me tienes a mi para rescatarte de esas situaciones, ¿no? — Con un leve gesto, la guerrera estrujó su hombro con el de la reina.

— Siempre me ayudas, hasta en lo que no sé qué la necesito, estoy más que agradecida de que esté aquí —, sonrió Elsa.

— Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me agradezcas, Elsa, lo hago porque eres alguien muy importante para mi... Demasiado importante, diría yo —, susurró la última palabra la jinete.

— Tú igual eres importante para mi, Maren —, confesó la rubia colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañera. — Gracias por estar allí siempre.

Ambas se quedaron un rato en silencio simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, ah, cómo amaban esos momentos en donde solo eran ambas y no debían preocuparse de muchas cosas.

— ¿Elsa? — Llamó la jinete a su compañera.

— ¿Hmn? — Fue lo único que respondió la rubia.

— Sé que te dije esto en la mañana, pero no puedo evitar volvértelo a decir, te ves hermosa —, soltó Honeymaren sin notar el leve rosa de las mejillas de la reina. — Pero, debo agregar algo... Me gusta más verte en tu vestido blanco.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí —, confesó la Northuldra. — Me gusta más verte libre y feliz, esa es tu forma más bella.

— Maren... —, susurró Elsa encanta con las palabras de la guerrera.

— Elsa, yo... —, las palabras de Honeymaren fueron cortadas por pequeñas luces que empezaban a salir de la misma sala de donde estaban antes. — Creo que es momento de irnos.

La morena señaló el lugar informando a Elsa de lo que pasaba, ambas suspiraron decepcionadas, su pequeño momento robado al parecer había terminado y ambas debían regresar a su realidad.

— Sí, debemos volver —, suspiró Elsa.

Ambas empezaron a encaminarse a ese lugar, pero la rubia de repente se paró en seco haciendo que la guerrera hiciera lo mismo.

— Mañana vamos a salir de paseo, ¿no? Con Corazón —, preguntó la reina algo tímida.

— Claro, te lo prometí, ¿no? Un viaje en Corazón tú y yo —, sonrió la morena.

— Después de eso... ¿quisieras acompañarme a un viaje en el Nokk? — Preguntó nerviosa la joven de ojos azules, ¿eso era como pedirle una cita, no?

— Claro, podemos ir a donde tú quieras —, «si es que después de lo que haré no me dejas de hablar», pensó la Northuldra.

— ¡Perfecto! — Sonrió Elsa. — Vamos, entonces.

Ambas regresaron justo a tiempo, Elsa se despidió de Honeymaren y regresó a su lugar sin sospecha alguna. Cuando la luz estuvo en su totalidad restaurada, la joven reina volvió a sus labores como anfitriona, saludando a los invitados y viendo por ellos hasta que llegó la hora del baile. Como era de esperarse, varios nobles, en su mayoría jóvenes de su misma edad, se acercaron a ella para pedirle un baile, pero Elsa les rechazó con sutileza, seguía sin saber cómo bailar, así que prefería ahorrarse el momento de vergüenza y mejor observar cómo lo hacían los demás. La pista de baile se llenó de parejas bailando al ritmo de la música y su mente viajó a otra parte, una en donde ella hacía los mismo movimientos con Honeymaren, danzando, coordinando sus movimientos y terminó la coreografía en los brazos de la otra, quizá, algún día, se tomase el tiempo de aprender a dominar el arte de la danza y poder, tan siquiera, poder danzar con ella alguna vez en medio del bosque sin que nadie las observase, la idea le pareció de lo más encantadora, pero eso se perdió de inmediato por la llegada de otro deseoso de saludarle.

Después de aquello, Elsa decidió que era momento de empezar a mezclarse más con los invitados, así que bajó del estante y empezó a caminar entre todos. Se encontró a varías rostros conocidos, personas que habían ido a su coronación y a la de su hermana, a otras tantas caras nuevas que eran acompañantes de sus invitados con los que estableció charlas de manera prácticamente automática, cosa que debía haber desde luego por si estos fuesen posibles nuevos aliados. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que se topó con alguien, un joven rey que apenas había ascendido al trono, ambos establecieron algunos tratos debido a la situación que ambos reinos mantenían, se ayudaban en lo que podían y, bueno, salían adelante. Elsa lo reconoció de inmediato y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, no esperaba verle, sinceramente, no era común que un rey recién ascendido dejase su reino, ella misma empezó a hacer viajes al exterior dos años después de que fuese reina y que arreglase todos los asuntos internos y externos de Arendelle.

— ¡Rey Jeremías! Es un placer tenerlo aquí —, sonrió Elsa.

— Es un honor estar aquí —, contestó el joven de escasos veintiún años.

— ¿Cómo la pasado? Espero le estén atendiendo como se debe —, el rey soltó una carcajada ante ello.

— La atención aquí es una maravilla, ¡es de las mejores que he tenido! — Halagó el muchacho. — Por cierto, no estoy solo aquí para saludar, quería presentarle a uno de mis socios mayoritarios, ya que usted es reina, quizá podría hablar con ellos y establecer algún trato.

— Por supuesto, ¿quienes son? — Se interesó la reina.

— ¡Oh, allí están! — El chico alzó la mano y dos figuras enmascaradas se acercaron haciendo extrañar a Elsa.

— ¿Por qué tiene máscaras? — Se interesó la rubia.

— Debieron pensar que era una mascarada, en mi reino se hacían muchas y, como yo los invité, quizá se confundieron —, se encogió de hombros Jeremías.

Los hombres llegaron hasta donde la guardiana y el joven estaban, algo no parecía cuadrar del todo para la reina, pero quizá estaba siendo algo paranoica, después de todo, esos eventos la ponían muy ansiosa.

— Vamos, quítense esas cosas y saluden a la reina Elsa —, ordenó el chico a sus acompañantes.

En el momento en que ambas personas se quitaron las marcaras, Elsa se quedó helada, más de lo que normalmente estaba. Frente a ella estaban nada más y nada menos que el duque de Weselto y a su derecha un guardaespaldas de aspecto robusto . ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿Cómo rayos pasaron los protocolos de seguridad del palacio? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué era lo que querían?

— Reina Elsa, déjeme presentarle al duque de Weselton —, el chico parecía no enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, para él, era como si ellos no se conocieran.

— Su alteza —, se inclinó el hombre de peluquín.

La expresión de Elsa era de irritación absoluta, pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no de momento, pues le gustase o no, debía permanecer lo más tranquila posible y no armar un espectáculo frente a tantas personas, no otra vez.

— ¿Puedo saber qué le traer aquí después de nuestra clara declaración de ruptura total de relaciones entre nuestros reinos? — Preguntó la reina.

— Solo a mostrar mis respeto a la reina de nuevo, verá, lo que pasó hace algunos años fue bastante penoso, me arrepiento de mi comportamiento en ese momento y, espero, que ahora su maldición esté más controlada —, expresó el conde.

— ¿Maldición? — Alzó una ceja Jeremías.

— Ah, es una historia de lo más curiosa, la reina aquí presente tiene una maldición que le permite lanzar hielo de sus manos como si fuera una hechicera, en su primera coronación, congeló todo el reino volviendo el verano en un invierno perpetuo —, explicó Weselton.

— ¿Qué? — Fue lo único que salió los labios del rey.

— El incidente del inverno fue un accidente causado por cierto hombre que no deseo mencionar, además de que el hecho de que saliera asustada y aterrorizada fue porque cierto duque aquí presente empezó a llamar a la reina "monstruo" a los cuatro vientos haciendo que el pánico general se esparciera —, se defendió la rubia. — Y, para su información, mis poderes que, de hecho, son un regalo, están bajo control ahora.

— Eso es grato de saber, quiere decir que quizá podamos charlar de una posible cooperación entre Weselton y Arendelle.

— No, lo que se estipuló en mi mandato es una decisión final y no pienos cambiarla.

— Por favor, éramos grandes socios comerciales, si tan solo pudiese darnos una oportunidad más.

A la distancia, unos ojos cafés veían todo aquello, Honeymaren notaba lo tensa que estaba Elsa en ese momento y no solo por su lenguaje corporal, sino porque podía ver claramente como pequeñas astillas de hielo empezaban a formarse en el suelo, nada muy importante, pero si lo suficientemente visibles para que alguien quien conocía a la joven rubia se preocupase. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven de tez canela empezó a acercarse con la reina.

— ¿Pasa algo, Elsa? — Interrumpió de Honeymaren la plática.

Los dos hombres miraron extrañando a la nueva integrante de la conversación, el mayor de éstos con un gesto de desaprobación al ver cómo se había metido tan bruscamente en una charla privado y el más joven con un leve sonrojo en el rostro mostrando demasiado interés en el nuevo rostro femenino.

— ¿Quién es esta mujer y porque tiene tan pésimos modales? — Preguntó el duque mirando de manera muy despectiva a la guerrera. — ¿Y qué pasa con esas vestimentas tan extrañas?

— Soy Honeymaren Nattura de los Northuldra y una amiga cercana de Elsa —, se presentó la jinete con tono golpeado. — No sé quien es usted, pero por favor, agradecería que cesara de molestarla.

— ¿Northuldra? No conozco ese reino, ¿está cerca de aquí? — Cuestionó genuinamente intrigado Jeremías por la chica.

— No es un reino, es una pequeña tribu establecida en el bosque Encantado a tres días de aquí —, contestó Elsa, no sin antes agregar. — Mi madre pertenecía a dicha tribu y yo me mudé con ellos cuando cedí mi corona a Anna.

— ¿Una tribu? ¿Alguien de la familia real viviendo entre salvajes? — Se escandalizó el duque. — Y no solo eso, ¿un miembro de la familia real casándose con una de ellas y procreando descendencia? Ya veo porque fue maldita su majestad con esos poderes, si algo bueno trajo la lamentable pérdida de la anterior reina es que haya regresado donde pertenece. Recuerdo que una vez encontré una de esas tribus cerca de una fuente importante de oro, mis soldados limpiaron el área en días.

El rostro de Elsa se horrorizó al ver la manera tan ligera en la que hablaba el duque de acabar con la vida de personas, tuvo recuerdos de su abuelo en ese momento, en como traicionó a los Northuldra y como es que eso causo tanto dolor en tantas personas. Iba a decir algo, pero Honeymaren se puso delante de ella.

— Una vez llamaste a Elsa monstruo por su regalo dado por los espíritus, pero el único que veo aquí eres tú —, gruñó enojada la siente y, en un ágil movimiento, tomó una lanza de los guardias y apuntó al duque con este. — Eres un asesino.

— ¡Quítame esa cosa de encima, salvaje! — Exigió el duque.

— N-No tenemos que recurrir a la violencia —, se metió Jeremías nervioso.

— Maren… —, susurró la rubia colocando una mano en el hombro de la Northuldra haciendo que bajase la lanza, pero no por gusto. — Gracias.

Elsa dio unos pasos adelante haciendo una distancia prudente entre la Northuldra y el duque que estaba empezándose a tranquilizar un poco después de lo que había pasado.

— Tienes suerte de que Elsa esté aquí, porque sino, esto habría acabado mal —, bufó Honeymaren notoriamente enojada.

— ¿¡Me estás queriendo amenazar!? — Se escandalizó el duque.

— Oh, no estoy queriendo, lo estoy haciendo —, señaló la jinete. — Vuelves a molestar a Elsa o hablas mal de nuestra tribu y sabrás lo que un verdadero guerrero puede hacer.

La joven de ojos cafés devolvió la lanza al guardia, quien aún se estaba preguntando como demonios se la había quitado en primer lugar y se quedó junto a Elsa, vigilante y expectante, no confiaba en nada en ese sujeto.

— Su majestad, debo implorarle que seleccione mejor a las personas con las que convive, no queremos que sus costumbres deplorables se le peguen —, espetó el conde limpiándose un poco el traje.

— He tenido suficiente —, dijo Elsa en un tono severo y frívolo. — No solo entra a mi corte sabiendo perfectamente que su presencia es, por lo menos, indeseada, también se atreve a insultar a una de las personas más cercanas que tengo llamándole de forma despectiva.

El frío empezaba a sentirse y todos miraban el espectáculo, era bastante bien conocida la serenidad de la reina de Arendelle, era muy extraño verla perder el control, mucho menos enojarse después del incidente del verano hacía años, pero ahora era diferente, Elsa estaba permitiéndose sentir ira, no en una medida extrema, pero sí lo suficientemente para que la temperatura al rededor bajase.

— Y, para culminar, ofende a la difunda reina Iduna, mi madre, quien es al igual que yo Northuldra. ¿Así es como apela a una negociación? — Varias miradas enojadas de dirigiendo al conde, quien sentía el repudio provenir de éstas.

— Yo... Eh... Su majestad —, el hombre dio una risita nerviosa mientras se estiraba el cuello de su traje. — No era mi intención, de verdad, es solo que, ya sabes, usted es de la realiza y...

— Basta —, exigió la rubia alzando su mano sin disparar ni un rayo de hielo. — Le extiendo la misma advertencia a usted que le hice a su embajador. Tiene hasta la mañana para retirarse de mi reino o, de lo contrario, usaré la fuerza.

— ¡No se atrevería! ¡Soy el conde de Weaselton! — Chilló el anciano con peluca.

— Guardias —, llamó Elsa dando una orden muda a sus soldados.

De entre la muchedumbre, un par de soldados emergió listos para cargar al conde a la parte externa del castillo y escoltarlo hasta su navío. Lo último que la rubia vio fue al hombre gritar y patalear por el como se le estaba tratando.

— Perdón, su alteza, no sabía que el conde y usted estaban en tan malos términos —, habló finalmente Jeremías.

— No se preocupe, no me parece sorprendente que le haya mentido u omitido información para llegar hasta aquí —, dijo sin exaltarse mucho la reina.

— Aún así, ruego su perdón, debí informarme primero —, el joven esta vez miró a ver a Honeymaren. — Y también le pido perdón a usted, señorita Nattura, alguien tan hermosa y digna como usted no debería haber sido tratada de esa manera, espero poder recompensarle este mal rato de una forma.

Honeymaren iba a decir no era necesario, idiotas cabeza de chorlito había en todos lados, pero de repente Elsa se puso frente a ella encarando al joven sonriendo.

— La mejor manera de recompensar esto es con una sincera disculpa y la promesa de investigar más a sus aliados y la relación entre éstos —, comentó amablemente la reina. — Ahora, sí nos disculpa, debo atender a más personas. Maren, ¿me acompañas?

— Claro —, sonrió la morena. — Hasta luego, ¿Jeremías, no?

— Sí, Jeremías —, sonrió atontado el chico.

— Que pase buena noche —, se despidió Elsa tomando a Honeymaren del brazo y alejándola de allí.

Ambas chicas se alejaron del lugar quedando a una distancia prudente de los invitados, una vez ahí, Elsa logró relajarse un poco no sin antes notar que la mirada de Jeremías seguía fijamente en Honeymaren y eso era algo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, ¿por qué la veía tanto?

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó la Northuldra al ver e el ceño fruncido de Elsa y como ésta se mordía los labios.

— Al parecer captaste la atención de alguien —, discretamente, la rubia señaló al joven que, apenas la morena le vio, hizo un torpe movimiento haciendo que su copa se le resbalase y, de paso, él también al intentar tomarla.

— Auch —, fue lo único que dijo la morena haciendo una expresión de dolor. — Eso pareció doler. Pero en fin, no es mi tipo.

— Pero parece ser que tu eres su tipo —, bufó ligeramente irritada la reina.

— ¿Hmn? ¿A caso te molesta que yo sea su tipo? — Alzó una ceja curiosa Honeymaren.

— Hmn... ¿Quizá? — Susurró Elsa tomándose de los brazos y desviando la mirada.

— Pues es una lástima —, se encogió de hombros la jinete. — Digamos que a mi me gustan más las chicas de cabello rubio y ojos azules a las que no les molesta el frío.

Elsa enseguida volteó a ver e Honeymaren para ver cómo ésta tenía un leve sonrojo en el rostro y una media sonrisa, como amaba esa media sonrisa, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la guerrera.

— Pero bueno, debes regresar a la fiesta, ¿no? Estaré por aquí por si me necesitas.

La joven rubia solo vio como la Northuldra se alejaba con una sonrisa algo coqueta en el rostro y se mezclaba con los demás antes de desaparecer. ¿Honeymaren acababa de decir que ella era su tipo? Rubia, ojos azules y no le molestaba el frío en lo más mínimo. El sonrojo que tenía fue acompañando automáticamente por una nevada sobre ella en donde los copos que caían tenían una peculiar forma de corazón. Definitivamente, tenía que llevarla a algún lugar para poder hablar de todo esto, no podía seguir con este pequeño jueguito de pequeñas pistas, no, debía saber si la jinete tenía sentimientos por ella más allá que un simple coqueto ocasional y, además, ella quería cortejarla abiertamente, no esperar a que estuviesen en total soledad para poder mostrar pequeñas señales de sus emociones, ya mucho tiempo había estado suprimiendo estas para que, ahora, lo tuviese que volver a hacer. Lo haría, le confesaría a Honeymaren lo que sentía por ella, ¿cuando? Aún no sabía, pero lo haría en el momento que sintiese que fuese el más oportuno, ¿quizá mañana después del paseo? Sí, esa era una buena opción.

El resto de la velada pasó sin alguna dificultad, todos se retiraron felices, sobre todo, dos chicas que estaban preparándose para dar un pequeño gran paso al día siguiente. Honeymaren fue directo a los establos para preparar a Corazón y, en su labor, se quedó dormida en la paja soñando con cierta rubia, que la abrazaba, la besaba y le decía cuanto la quería. En otra parte del castillo, Elsa hacía lo mismo por su parte, soñaba con cierta Northuldra, en su sonrisa, en sus caricias y en sus besos. Las dos chicas, esa noche, durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la esperanza de un posible nuevo amor asomándose por el horizonte, quizá, solo quizá, ¿las cosas empezarían a mejorar? Y, ¿quien sabe? Tal vez ese era el primer paso para un futuro algo más brillante y sin tanta oscuridad, sin embargo, no sabían que algo se estaba preparando a la distancia, después de todo, siempre dicen que antes de la tormenta, viene la calma y las nubes negras empezaban a formarse en el horizonte para dejar caer una lluvia que Elsa y Honeymaren deberán enfrentar juntas.


	6. Chapter 6

_¿Tarde? Sí, me tomé unas largas vacaciones... Además de estar dibujando estupideces de este fanfic en Tumblr. _

Capítulo 6

Al fin había llegado el día deseado para ambas, Honeymaren se despertó antes del alba para preparara todo lo que iba a llevar. Primero se dirigió al establo para verificar que Corazón estuviese en óptimas condiciones para cargar a dos personas, después de todo, se supone que ella debía llevar a la joven que quería cortejar en su propio reno, no en una carrera. Al entrar al recinto, lo primero que vio fue a su fiel amiga dormida plácidamente de una forma de lo más tierna junto a Sven, ambos renos habían desarrollado una relación muy íntima en las últimas semanas y eso le gustaba a la Northuldra, siempre quizo que su amiga encontrase al reno adecuando para formar una familia y Sven era de lo mejores desde su punto de vista. Dio unos pasos al interior y, muy delicadamente, se arrodilló junto a Corazón y empezó a acariciar dulcemente su cabeza para despertarla, cosa que hizo después de unas cuantas caricias, la miró y le pidió que la siguiera al exterior donde podría darle un mejor vistazo, la reno accedió sin mucho reproche conociendo de antemano los planes de su compañera y, cuidando de no despertar Sven, se paró y siguió a Honeymaren al exterior.

Para no sorpresa de la Northuldra, Corazón estaba en más que óptimas condiciones, podría cargarla a ella y a Ryder sin problema alguno, así que lidiar con Elsa no sería nada dificultoso. Una vez eso verificado, era hora del siguiente paso, darse una buena ducha para darle la mejor impresión posible a la joven rubia. Fue así hasta el río más cercano, allí, se quitó su vestimenta y se adentró al agua asegurándose de limpiar cada parte de ella, no quería tener algún olor extraño en el viaje, después de todo, estaría muy pegada a la guardiana en todo el transcurso. Al terminar, se untó unas cuantas hierbas aromáticas que podrían ayudarla un poquito más y, al final, empezó a arreglarse su pelo con esa trenza tan característica suya, se vistió de nueva cuenta y se fijó en el cielo, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas antes de que el sol saliera, quizá podría leer un poco más el diario de la reina Iduna, había descubierto que más que un diario, era una bitácora de investigación relacionada con la magia con el objetivo de poder darle un origen a los poderes de Elsa, de hecho, le hacía falta una página, pero quizá se perdió por tanto uso o ajetreo, se notaba bastante que era cargado de allá para acá. Con eso en mente, buscó el diario, de trepó al árbol más cercano y esperó la hora acordada.

Elsa se despertó con los primeros rayos de la mañana, se estiró para quitarse el poco sueño que tenía y sonrió al ver a la ventana, hoy era el día, hoy sería el día en que le diría a Honeymaren lo que sentía. Se paró de su enorme cama despertando a Bruni de paso, quien había adquirido el hábito de dormir junto a ella, y se paró frente a su gran guardarropa, miró cada vestido, cada prenda de tela, pero no se decía cual ponerse. Cerró con frustración el ropero y se miró al espejo, «te prefiero con el cabello suelto y con tu vestido blanco», recordó que le dijo la guerrera, así que con un ademán de manos, cambió su pijama por ese vestido que obtuvo cuando fue a Ahtohallan por primera vez, se sentó en su tocador donde empezó a cepillarse el cabello para darle un toque final con magia, un poco de maquillaje y estaba lista. Se miró una última vez en el espejo, se veía diferente, algo en ella relucía más, ¿qué cosa? Lo desconocía, pero si se notaba que algo estaba cambiando en ella y le gustaba, este cambio era agradable. Se despidió de Bruni advirtiéndole que no se metiese en problemas y cerró la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa, hoy estaría todo el día con Honeymaren, se lo había prometido y se lo cumpliría.

Se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo a la salida, en el camino saludó a Kai con una sonrisa radiante y, por meros azares del destino, se encontró a Gilbert paseando por los pasillos, de igual manera le dedicó una bella sonrisa que dejó algo perplejo al joven y ruborizado, le dio un pequeño saludo para después viese cómo la reina desaparecía entre los corredores. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta las puertas donde ya estaba Honeymaren, lo primero que notó es que no tenía la carrera, sino era simplemente Corazón y ella con un arnés para montar, algo curioso, si se podía decir. La jinete no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la presencia de Elsa, menos cuando Corazón le dio un pequeño empujón con su hocico para que voltease a ver en dirección a la reina y lo que vio le dejó hechizada, la guardiana tenía su vestido blanco y el cabello suelto, algo que no había visto mucho desde que llegaron porque optaba más por usar una trenza, pero verla así, verla como era ella realmente, solo hizo que su pulso se acelera aún más de lo que ya estaba.

— Hey —, dijo Honeymaren con una media sonrisa. — Te vez hermosa.

— Gracias —, respondió la rubia con una risita. — Recordé que te gustaba verme con esto, así que pensé que quizá podría usarlo hoy.

— No solo me gusta, me fascina verte libre, Elsa, y ese atuendo es con lo que más libre te sientes —, señaló la Northuldra terminado de amarrar a su reno. — Pero debo agregar que te vez bellísima con eso.

La joven rubia solo pudo sonreír ante tal halago, Honeymaren jamás se cansaba de decirle tales cosas, parecía que debiese recalcar cada cierto tiempo como es que la veía y, siendo sincera, eso no le no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

— Por cierto, espero no te incomode, pero viajaremos tú y yo sobre Corazón, ¿te molesta? — Preguntó algo inseguro la jinete.

— ¿Tú y yo, juntas, sobre Corazón? — Repitió sonrojada Elsa, ¿como podría controlarse si estaba tan cerca de ella?

— Si te molesta, puedo traer a Sven y...

— ¡No! — Interrumpió enseguida Elsa, pro rápidamente volvió a su postura usual. — No me incomoda viajar contigo, quiero decir, mientras Corazón no se exija tanto.

— No te preocupes, Corazón ha podido llévanos a Ryder y a mi en viajes largos, así que contigo no será gran problema —, afirmó Honeymaren siendo secundada por Corazón.

— Bueno, en ese caso, no veo ningún problema.

— En ese caso, ¿me permites?

La guerrera extendió su mano para que Elsa la tomase. La rubia miró la mano de la morena y, algo tímida, la tomó para sentir como suavemente era atraída a la Northuldra.

— Voy a subirte a Corazón, con cuidado —, dicho esto, Honeymaren puso sus manos en la cadera de la reina y la subió al reno.

La guardiana, al sentir los delicados dedos de la jinete en ella, no pudo evitar ruborizase y, casi de manera autónoma, su magia empezó a salir de ella formando pequeños copos de nieve a su alrededor, cosa que hizo sonreír a la joven guerrera antes de subirse tras de ella.

— ¿Lista? — Preguntó sonriendo Honeymaren mirando a Elsa.

— Claro —, afirmó la reina.

— Vamos, Corazón —, arreó la jinete.

La reno sonrió encantada y empezó a moverse a la salida cargando con sus dos pasajeras, sabía a donde debía ir y llegaría hasta allí para que compañera pudiese tener un momento con la joven que le hacía suspirar sin importar que, esa era su misión y la cumpliría.

A lo lejos, desde una ventana, un hombre miraba curioso la interacción de ambas mujeres. Sabía que hoy la reina iba a estar ocupada, ella misma le había dicho que alguien más le había solicitado su presencia y que estaría todo el día ausente del palacio hasta altas horas de la noche, así que verla con la misma muchacha con la que estaba en el baile le dejó algo pensativo, usualmente un regente no solía ocupar todo su día para una sola persona, era muy extraño el caso que eso sucediera, así que quien fuese esa chica, de seguro era alguien muy importante para Elsa como para posponer una charla de negociaciones que podría mejorar su reino. Apartando la mirada de la ventana, fijó su concentración en Kai, quien había sido tan amable de traerle algo de té para amenizar su mañana, fuera lo dicho, la reina Elsa sí que sabía atender a sus invitados y hacerlos sentir cómodos en ese castillo a pesar de su ausencia. ¿Quizá él supiera? Pensó el joven, después de todo, él era el mayordomo personal de Elsa, así que debía saber algo, ¿no? Su curiosidad pudo más, así que muy precavidamente preguntó.

— Esa joven, la de tez morena, la que se acaba de irse con la reina —, habló el Gilbert, quien estaba allí para probar suerte si podía ver a al reina, pero obviamente, había fallado, sin embargo, el mayordomo de la regente había sido lo suficientemente amable para atenderle y ofrecerle algo de té. — ¿Quién es?

— La señorita Honeymaren Nattura, joven príncipe—, respondió Kai.

— Oh, ya veo —, afirmó el pelirrojo sin prestarle demasiada atención al hombre su vista estaba en la joven rubia. — Debe ser alguien muy importante para ella, ¿no? Para suspender todas sus juntas por un día.

— Su alteza, la reina Elsa de Arendelle, había estado posponiendo una salida con ella desde hacía varios días debido a los preparativos de su coronación —, informó el hombre mayor. — Así que le prometió que después de que tomase la corona nuevamente y para la respectiva celebración, le dedicaría todo un día para poder pasar tiempo con ella.

— Y la reina Elsa cumple sus promesas, algo muy importante en un regente —, halagó Gilbert de corazón. — Parecen muy cercanas, ¿quizá amigas?

— ¿Amigas? — A Kai solo se le pudo pintar una leve sonrisa dulce en el rostro, pues si bien Elsa era algo más discreto con sus sentimientos, Honeymaren no tanto, sobre todo cuando en sus ojos se veía el enorme sentimiento que ocultaba por la reina. — La señorita Honeymaren es algo más que una simple amiga para la reina Elsa, ella ha estado a su lado desde la trágica desaparición de la reina Anna y no ha hecho más que apoyar a su alteza en todo momento. Para su alteza, Honeymaren es alguien en la que puede contar siempre.

— O sea, como una hermana —, dijo el hijo mayor del rey de las Islas del Sur.

— Hmn... Tal vez —, Kai se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida no sin antes agregar. — Aunque... La mirada que la señorita Honeymaren le da a la reina me hace recordar más a la mirada que el difunto rey Agnarr le daba a la reina Iduna de jóvenes, pero en fin, si se le ofrece algo más, no dude en pedirlo.

Al retirarse, Gilbert volvió a ver a la ventana para ver cómo las chicas se retiraban del castillo, su mirada se fijó en Elsa por un instante y no pudo negar lo hermosa que era, jamás había visto a la reina con el cabello suelto y eso aumentaba más su belleza natural. Sin poderlo evitar, la observó hasta que la perdió de vista, ¿sería muy osado de su parte querer cotejar a la reina? Su hermano hizo lo mismo con su hermana menor y no quería abrir nuevas heridas por solo un pequeño flechazo que sintió por la reina, era hermosa, sí, pero verla tratar a todos con tanta amabilidad e, inclusive, cuando pasó la escena de Weaselton, su postura se mantuvo firme y sin perder el control, era prácticamente perfecta. Se despeinó un poco el cabello y se dirigió a tomar su taza de té, él no creía en el amor a primera vista, ¿pero quizá podría hacerlo por esa joven de cabello rubio que parecía un ángel caído desde el mismo cielo?

Elsa estaba extrañamente tranquila, sí, su corazón latía rápidamente, pero Honeymaren se había encargado de acabar con los nerviosismos iniciales. Apenas salieron del reino, la jinete empezó una pequeña charla que terminó con ambas contándose anécdotas de antaño. Para la rubia era más que refréscate escuchar las historias de una pequeña Honeymaren que trataba siempre de unirse a los guerreros en las escaramuzas con los soldados de Arendelle, mientras que para Honeymaren, saber que Elsa, antes del incidente de Anna, era una pequeña algo más sensible y risueña que añoraba el protege a las personas y ser una buena líder le conmovía el corazón, había tantas cosas que no sabía de la guardiana y que deseaba saber, pero sabía que no debía bombardearla con preguntas, Elsa con trabajo y se abría a las personas, si bien cuando se conocieron era algo más segura de sí misma, no quitaba que fuese muy reservada con muchos temas, tardó un mes en tenerle la suficiente confianza para contarle el accidente de Anna y, ese día, ambas se unieron un poco más.

El viaje no fue muy largo, pero si de lo más agradable, conforme se iban acercando, la jinete le contaba más y más sobre este pequeño claro al que le estaba llevando y Elsa no podía estar más emocionada. Al final, llegaron a su destino atravesando unos cuantos árboles, la reina quedó maravillada con la visión que estaba frente a ella haciendo sonreír de manera orgullosa a la Northuldra. El claro era pequeño, sí, pero estaba cubierto de varias hojas caídas y flores varias dándole una alfombra colorida al piso, las ramas de los árboles cercanos impedían que el sol entrara con total libertad haciendo que éste dibujara rayos concisos que se desplegaban por toda el área, se podían ver de igual manera algunos troncos caídos que podrían usar perfectamente para sentarse y, en el centro de éste, un pequeño riachuelo se arrastraba intruso dividiendo el lugar. Era simplemente hermoso, ¿cómo es que Honeymaren dio con este lugar y cuando que jamás se dio cuenta? Sinceramente, esa chica era maravillosa, demasiado para este mundo quizá.

Honeymaren fue la primera en bajar de Corazón para que, después, ayudase a Elsa a hacer lo mismo en un acto de amabilidad enorme, esos pequeños gestos eran los que más enamoraban a la guardiana, pues demostraba cuánto se preocupaba por ella, algo que era totalmente nuevo para la rubia. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió el aroma del lugar y, por primera vez en semanas, se sintió en casa, como si hubiese vuelto al bosque Encantado. Miró a Honeymaren dudosa y ella le respondió con una media sonrisa y supo que esas sensaciones no eran casualidad en lo más mínimo, la Northuldra había elegido llevarla a esa lugar porque sabía que ambas se sentirían en un lugar familiar y Elsa no pudo estar más enamorada, Honeymaren se preocupaba tanto por ella que buscó en Arendelle un lugar que le hiciera sentir en casa, un lugar dónde podía volver a ser solo el quinto espíritu, guardiana del bosque Encantado y, sobre todo, Elsa.

— ¿Te gusta el lugar? — Preguntó la jinete al ver la expresión de asombro de la rubia.

— ¿Gustarme? Me encanta, me recuerda a casa —, admitió la reina explotando el sitio con la mirada.

— Lo sé, es genial, ¿no? — Sonrió la Northuldra. — Quería llevarte a un lugar en donde te pudieses sentir que estabas de vuelta en el bosque Encantado, en donde ambas pudiésemos sentirnos de nuevo en nuestro hogar.

— Y es hermoso, Maren, en serio —, afirmó Elsa volteando a ver a la guerrea.

— Ven, quiero mostrarte algo —, dijo Honeymaren poniéndose a la altura de la guardiana del bosque Encantado.

La chica de ojos cafés la guió hasta el riachuelo, allí, se sentó en la orilla, con su dedo, empezó a acariciar el agua delicadamente formando ligeras ondas que se extendieron al rededor.

— Nuestra gente dice que todos estamos conectados y que los ríos son la prueba de ello. Pueden estar separados de los suyos, pero siempre terminar uniéndose en el mismo lugar —, contó Honeymaren. — Cuando perdí a mis padres, iba mucho al río cercano de nuestro campamento y le contaba cuanto les extrañaba pensado que mis palabras le llegaría mediante el agua y que, de alguna manera, ellos me contestarían.

— Maren... —, susurró la rubia con cierto pesar.

— Era una niña en ese momento, no sabía muchas cosas, como que, por ejemplo, los muertos no pueden hablarnos, al menos, no directamente o de la forma que uno quisiera —, se encogió de hombros despreocupada la jinete. — Pero lo que sí sé es que en un extremo de un río...

Honeymaren extendió su mano pidiendo mudamente que Elsa la tomase, ésta la miró por unos segundos y, con cuidaos, colocó sus delicados dedos sobre la mano ofrecida de la morena. La Northuldra, cuidadosamente, la colocó en el río y habló con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

— Siempre hay alguien del otro lado.

Elsa pudo sentir algo en sus dedos, como si algún ser o cosa los estuviese acariciando por debajo del agua. Agachó la mirada y, en el reflejo, pudo divisar dos ojos azules que ella reconocía perfectamente. El Nokk. El caballo estaba allí, su compañero estaba allí, colocado su hocico sobre la palma de Elsa reconociendo a su domadora, a su maestra y, más importante, su amiga de corazón valiente.

— El Nokk es el guardián de estos caminos, siempre atento para que ningún río se extinga y que siempre llegue al mar donde se une con todo —, habló tranquilamente la Northuldra.

— Es... Increíble —, susurró Elsa mirando fijamente a Honeymaren sin sacar su mano del agua.

— ¿Elsa? — Habló algo tímida esta vez la Northuldra.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó en voz queda la rubia, casi acariciando las palabras que salían de su boca.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué te traje aquí? Además de, obviamente, querer que te sintieras más tranquila —, cuestionó la morena apreciando sus puños nerviosos.

— ¿Claro? — Respondió algo insegura la rubia alzando sus cejas.

La Northuldra se puso de pie y, con ella, también lo hizo la guardiana dejando atrás la familiar forma del hocico del Nokk quedando ambas cara a cara. Con algo de cuidado, Honeymaren tomó las manos de Elsa entre las suyas sin importarle que una de ellas estuviese húmeda y las empezó a acariciar con ternura y devoción, como si con algún movimiento brusco pudiese lastimarla.

— Los Northuldra tenemos una costumbre —, empezó a hablar la jinete con ese tono que usaba a momento de contarle alguna historia , pero en su voz se podía apreciar algo más, nerviosismo. — Cuando uno nosotros encuentra a una persona por la cual tiene sentimientos muy profundos, éste lo lleva sobre su reno a un lugar especial donde pasan todo el día allí hasta el atardecer y ahí es donde la persona le confiesa a la otra sus sentimientos y si la otra los acepta, regresan como una pareja.

Elsa no tuvo que pensar mucho para entender a donde iba todo eso, ella había viajado a un lugar especial sobre el reno de Honeymaren y ésta le había pedido pasar el tiempo con ella hasta el ocaso, sus mejillas se ruborizaron en ese momento y una pequeña nevada empezó a alzarse sobre ambas.

— Lo que quiero decir, Elsa, es que —, la Northuldra miró directamente los ojos de la guardiana con esa seguridad que tanto le gustaba. — Nadie jamás me ha hecho sentir lo que tú logras hacerme, siempre que te veo, mi corazón se acelera y deseo estar a tu lado siempre, cuando te veo llorar, algo en mi se rompe y solo quiero abrazarte y hacer todo lo posible para quitarte ese pesar. Eres la mujer más hermosa, amable, cuidadosa, protectora y fuerte que he conocido y deseo poder estar a tu lado siendo más que solo una amiga.

Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Elsa, ¿no estaba soñando? ¿Realmente Honeymaren, la persona más dulce, amable y bella de este mundo se le estaba declarando? Si esto era sueño, no quería despertar jamás.

— Honeymaren —, susurró su nombre incrédula.

— Entenderé sí no aceptas, sé que quizá no sea el tipo de persona en el cual estarías interesada —, suspiró la morena. — Pero quiero que sepas que para mi eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que cada vez que te veo, mi corazón no puede evitar caer rendido ante…

— Honeymaren —, volvió a llamarla Elsa con una sonrisa y aún con lágrimas en los ojos interrumpiendo por completo a la joven. — Yo igual siento lo mismo por ti y agradezco lo paciente que fuiste conmigo por todo este tiempo. Sé que no soy muy buena sabiendo manejar mis propios sentimientos, mucho menos unos tan complejos como los que tú me provocas, pero lo que siento por ti es algo que no quiero controlar, quiero que sea libre de expresarse al igual que un ave al vuelo.

— Elsa —, esta vez susurró Honeymaren con una sonrisa.

— Así que, sí, quiero que seas más que mi amiga —, aceptó la guardiana.

La felicidad en el rostro de ambas chicas era indescriptible, ambas mantenían sus manos estrechadas y sus cuerpos empezaron a juntarse más y más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro uniendo sus frentes de forma amorosa haciendo que sus narices se toparan.

— ¿Elsa? — Llamó la Northuldra a su, ahora, novia.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó encantada la guardiana.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

La reina afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza sonrojándose, Honeymaren acunó su rostro con tal delicadeza que hizo a la reina estremecer, lentamente, empezó a acercarse a la guardiana siempre viendo su lenguaje corporal y unió sus labios finalmente en un beso. La jinete se sintió en el cielo apenas probó esos labios rosas, eran fríos, sí, pero para nada incómodos, al contrario, los encontró fascinantes, tersos y deliciosos, por un instante llegó a pensar que todo era un sueño, pero apenas percibió que su novia recibía gustosa sus caricias supo que era muy real. El corazón se le aceleró, bajó sus manos para tomar con ternura las manos de la rubia entre las suyas en un afán de reafirmar que todo aquello era verdad, jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, Elsa era algo que le daba una felicidad tan plena que su cabeza no podía considerar otra cosa que no fuese la chica que estaba besando, era simplemente perfecto todo, para Honeymaren en ese momento solo existía la reina y ella, no habían preocupaciones, deberes, obligaciones, nada, solo dos personas demostrándose cuando se querían y adoraban.

Elsa creció la mayor parte de su vida suprimiendo sus emociones, repitiéndose constantemente que no debía sentir, que cualquier cosa que sintiera solo causaría que sus poderes se salieran de control de manera caótica, no podía llorar, reír o soñar sin temor a que algo malo pasara con sus poderes, no quería de nueva cuenta lastimar a las personas que quería por un deslice emocional, pero en esa ocasión fue todo lo contrario. La joven guardiana sintió, sintió más que lo que había llegado a sentir en esos tres años que al fin empezó a dejar fluir sus emociones, pudo percibir la felicidad inmensa brotando por todo su ser, la emoción de un primer amor y el pequeño aguijón del amor. Los labios de Honeymaren sobre los de ella eran cálidos, suaves y dulces, ¿cómo era posible que un simple roce se sintiese tan bien? Su cuerpo vibraba y, por primera vez , empezó a sentir un calor en su pecho que nunca había tenido antes y sus poderes no tardaron en reaccionar ante el gran disparo de emociones por el que estaba pasando su portadora.

Una espiral de hielo y copos de nieve empezó a rodear a Elsa y a Honeymaren de una forma mágica haciendo que sus cabelleras se alzaran con el viento que éste generaba haciendo que ambas chicas se juntasen aún más de lo que ya estaban. Aquella espiral mágica ascendió hasta sobrepasar la copa de los árboles y, cuando llegó a su máximo punto, estalló formando un corazón con esos patrones tan característicos de Elsa y, en el centro, se pudo apreciar un copo de nieve. Los aldeanos que estaban fuera de sus hogares en ese momento pudieron ver aquella manifestación mágica de su reina y se preguntaron qué habría pasado para que su majestad hiciera tan bella forma en los aires. Y los aldeanos no fueron los únicos que notaron aquello, en cierto glaciar adentrado en el mar negro en dónde todo se era encontrado y tenían las respuestas del pasado, una nueva estatua empezó a formarse de sólida nieve en el lugar en el epicentro de todos los recuerdos congelados, dos figuras femeninas comenzaron a tomar forma de poco a poco hasta formar a cierta rubia con poderes de hielo besando a una Northuldra de trenza tomadas de las manos quedando, así, inmortalizadas en el lugar y, del pecho de ambas estructuras heladas, un brillo azulino destelló mostrando que aquel amor era más de lo que las chicas pensaban.

Ambas jóvenes se separaron con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, se veían con tanto amor que sus corazones parecían estar mezclándose de alguna extraña manera que no podían comprender del todo. Volvieron a juntar sus frentes y su nariz para quedarse quietas un momento tratando de cobrar algo de sentido o la respiración, lo que pasara primero. Quien logró recuperarse antes fue Honeymaren, quien con la parte trasera de sus dedos, acarició el semblante de Elsa.

— Eres hermosa —, fue lo primero que salió de sus labios sin pensar mucho.

— Y tú eres preciosa —, sonrió la rubia.

— Te adoro —, susurró la jinete.

— Yo también te adoro —, suspiró la reina.

Después de ese beso vinieron muchos otros, pero no solo eso, Honeymaren y Elsa pasaron todo el día en ese lugar hablando, conociéndose más de lo que ya se conocían, intercambiando ideas, anécdotas, historias y abriéndose la una con la otra, fue simplemente maravilloso. Elsa amaba lo fácil que era comunicarse con Honeymaren, siempre escuchaba atenta lo que tenía que decir y no hacía el intento de entender todo lo que había pasado, al contrario, aceptaba todo lo que decía y siempre le susurraba que estaba allí para lo que ella necesitase. Por su parte, Honeymaren adoraba como Elsa le ponía atención a cada cosa que tenía que contar y se sorprendía cada vez que sabía algo nuevo, era maravilloso, amaba ver esa chispa en sus ojos y lucharía contra cualquier cosa para que jamás lo perdiese. Ambas pasaron así algún tiempo, pero no fue lo único que hicieron, después de todo, un par de chicas experimentando un amor nuevo no iban a poder quedarse con las manos para ellas solas.

Si bien Elsa era bastante rehacía al contacto físico con otros debido a su pasado de encierro, ahora se encontraba añorando estar en constante fricción con Honeymaren de una forma que jamás había pensado, era como si su cuerpo la empujara estar con la guerrera siempre que pudiese. Mientras ambas hablaban de los sin fin de temas que tenían en común o debatían de sus distintos puntos de vista, Elsa no podía evitar tomar el fornido y brazo de la Northuldra y abrazarse a él, o agarrar con sutileza sus manos entre las suyas para poder sentir su cálida temperatura de estas contra su fría piel. Honeymaren no se quedaba atrás, le gustaba empezando a tomar demasiado gusto a abrazar a la guardiana, sobre todo, tenerla en su regazo para que pudiese acariciar ese hermoso rostro a de su novia, le encantaba mimarla, tratarla como la diosa que era ante sus ojos. Las caricias, los toques y, claro estaban, los besos estaban siempre presentes, después de todo, habían estado suprimiendo todos esos sentimientos por semanas y ya que al fin podían demostrar abiertamente todo lo que sentían, no iban a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo.

El sol empezaba a descender anunciando que el la noche en cualquier momento proclamaría el cielo y, con éste, la hora de regresar a Arendelle. Elsa y Honeymaren habían hecho una pequeña manta de hojas secas en donde estaban recostadas, la Northuldra apoyaba todo su peso en un costado para tener una imagen más que clara de su novia y la reina había elegido una posición algo más a plan, pero siempre viendo a la jinete. El brazo de la guerrera que no estaba sosteniendo su cabeza se encontraba sobre la cadera de la guardiana asegurándose de que no se alejara mucho, con sus finas manos, trazaba pequeñas y azarosas líneas sin sentido en la espalda de Elsa mientras se perdía en sus ojos, en ese momento hubiese dado todo por tal de detener el tiempo y quedarse con la rubia de esa manera, quizá en un futuro, cuando todo esto acabase, tendrían más oportunidades cómo está, de escaparse, encontrar algún claro lo suficientemente alejado para poder simplemente estar así, juntas, amándose, queriéndose y solo expresar todo lo que sus corazones sentían la una por la otra.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Preguntó sonriente la rubia al ver que su novia no había dicho palabra alguna desde hacía un buen tiempo.

— En lo hermosa que eres y en lo afortunada que soy de que seas mi novia —, confesó abiertamente la jinete haciendo reír a su pareja.

— Creo que la afortunada aquí soy yo —, suspiró claramente enamorada la reina.

— No vamos a discutir quien es más afortunada, ¿verdad? Porque no vamos a acabar nunca —, farfulló feliz la Northuldra.

— No, claro que no —, contestó Elsa con una risita mirando el cielo naranjo. — Pero creo que ya es hora de empezar a irnos.

— Sí, tienes razón —, sacó aire algo decepcionado la morena.

Honeymaren fue la primera en pararse para que, después, pudiese ayudar a Elsa a hacer lo mismo.

— Gracias —, dijo amablemente la reina.

— No hay de que, Nievecita —, sonrió de lado Honeymaren haciendo ruborizar a Elsa.

— ¿Nievecita? — Repitió tomándose de las manos la reina mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos, solo su madre le había llamado así.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gusta? Perdón, no quería —, ofreció disculpas rápidamente la joven de castaños cabellos.

Elsa solo pudo secarse las lágrimas con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía tan bien escuchar de nueva cuenta ese pequeño nombre que tanto atesoraba en sus memorias.

— No, no, todo está bien, solo es que... Mi madre me decía así de pequeña y hace mucho que no lo escuchaba —, confesó la rubia.

— Sí es muy doloroso, puedo evitarlo —, ofreció Honeymaren, pero Elsa negó.

— Está bien, en serio, puedes llamarme de esa manera, pero, a cambio, ¿puedo llamarte Honey? Sí mal lo recuerdo, significa miel o... cariño, ¿no? — La guerrera solo pudo hacer su sonrisa más grande.

— Claro que puedes llamarme Honey —, ante esta respuesta, la cara de Elsa se iluminó.

— En ese caso, Honey —, ese nombre se sentía tan bien saliendo de sus labios. — ¿Podemos ir al los jardines de palacio? Hay un lugar al que me gustaría llevarte.

_«Supongo que un viaje en el Nokk a estas horas sería inapropiado y muy cansado para ambas»_, pensó Elsa con algo de pesar, realmente quería llevarla de paseo, pero la noche ya amenizaba por llegar y no quería poner a la morena ni a ella en peligro innecesario.

— Claro, solo dejo a Corazón en el establo y vamos, ¿te parece?

— Me parece excelente, Corazón ya hizo mucho con traernos hasta aquí y merece un descanso —, la reno solo asintió ante aquellas palabras.

— Bueno, en ese caso, vamos.

El viaje de regreso fue todo una delicia para ambas en todo aspecto imaginable, Elsa se apoyaba en el pecho de Honeymaren siendo arrullada melodiosamente por el palpitar de la morena y, a veces, se ocultaba en su cuello para terminar dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla y uno que otro más ligero en los labios. La Northuldra, por otra parte, hacía lo mismo bajando su rostro para llenar de besos la cara de la reina o abrazándola más apegada a ella para percibir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, parecía que jamás tenía suficiente contacto con la rubia. Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, solo disfrutando de su compañía, en algún momento, Elsa empezó a tararear una canción que terminó con ella cantando abiertamente, cosa que enamoro por completo a Honeymaren, ya que la jinete amaba escuchar a esa voz cantar y no tardó mucho en unirse a ella en un dueto dulce y amoroso. Corazón solo disfrutaba del espectáculo y puso de su parte moviéndose al ritmo de la canción que amaba chicas estaban entrando haciendo de ese viaje la experiencia más divertida que ambas habían tenido en todo el día.

Llegaron al castillo ya cuando la noche había caído en Arendelle, las luces de éste estaban prendidas y algún que otro sirviente les había saludado cuando entraron por las puertas que siempre estaban abiertas. Honeymaren enseguida se dirigió al establo donde Sven ya esperaba a su compañera para recibirla con una calurosa bienvenida, Elsa, al ver esto, miró a la jinete con una ceja en alto y ésta solo sonrió para encogerse de hombros, ¿quien diría que ambos renos terminarían juntos? A la guerrera le dolería bastante tener que separar a esos dos cuando el momento llegara, pero sabía que su amiga cornuda no podría adaptarse al estilo de vida en ese lugar, estaba acostumbrada a que correr libre por el bosque, a ir a donde se le diese la gana y solo estar allí cuando Honeymaren la necesitase, estar en un establo por un periodo prologando de tiempo le causaba mucho estrés y ansiedad, por eso de vez en cuando la dejaba ir libre a los bosques por días o hasta semanas, acompañando de Sven claro estaba, para que pudiese sentirse como en casa. Antes de irse, la chica de ojos miel se aseguró que ambos renos tuviesen agua y comida suficiente para la noche y parte del día, se despidió de ambos y se encaminó con la reina a los jardines.

Elsa, tomada de la mano de Honeymaren, la guío hasta un pequeño lugar rodeado de árboles en donde una banca podía verse abajo de éstos y, al rededor, flores surgían en las patas haciendo el asiento aún más hermoso. La rubia se encaminó hasta la banca, se sentó allí y le ofreció a la Northuldra sentarse a su lado, cosa que aceptó sin duda alguna. Una vez ambas estaban acomodadas, Elsa tomó las manos de Honeymaren y la miró con ternura, se supone que ella le confesaría sus sentimientos a la jinete en ese lugar y en ese preciso momento, pero jamás pensó que sus planes se verían frustrados por la iniciativa de la guerrera y, a pesar de que ella era del tipo de persona que le desagradaba que sus planes fuesen afectados, esa ocasión no le molestó en lo más mínimo, sin embargo eso no significaba que no lo ejecutaría, al contrario, ahora quería hacerlo más que nunca, así que tomando aire y tratando de controlar su propia respiración junto con los nervios, decidió que era hora de expresar lo que sentía, quizá sería algo difícil para ella, pero quería hacerlo, quería poner en palabras lo que la joven de ojos cafés le hacía sentir.

— Honey —, empezó algo tímida Elsa y, por mera manía, empezó a acariciar las manos de su novia. — Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso, espléndido, no tengo palabras para decir lo mucho que he disfrutado el día de hoy.

— Yo igual lo disfruté —, sonrió la Northuldra.

— Honey —, suspiró la guardiana en un intento de organizar sus ideas. — Lo que quiero decir es que me has hecho sentir más en unas cuantas horas que en tres años de libertad que he tenido. Contigo me siento segura de, no sé, ¿de todo? Es como si supiera que estado a tu lado nada me va a pasar o, mejor dicho, que puedo superar lo que sea teniéndote allí conmigo. Eres la mujer más amable, cálida, hermosa, inteligente, valiente y decidida que he conocido.

— ¿Segura que estamos hablando de mi y no de ti? Porque te acabas de describir perfectamente —, rio ligeramente la jinete.

— Lo que decía —, continuó la reina sonriendo ante la intromisión de su pareja. — Es que simplemente las emociones que tengo por ti son demasiados fuertes, creo que es bastante obvio después de esta tarde y... solo necesitaba decirte que eres una persona muy especial para mi y que te quiero, te adoro y agradezco tenerte a mi lado. Te iba a confesar que tengo estas emociones por ti hoy, de una manera algo más elaborada, pero digamos que tú te adelantaste.

— No veo porque no podamos hacer una segunda confesión —, alzó la ceja pícaramente Honeymaren haciendo reír a Elsa.

— ¿Segura? No quiero ser demasiado efusiva.

— Nievecita, puedes ser tan efusiva como quieras, además, yo ya te llevé en reno a un lugar como nuestra costumbre nos dice, ¿por qué no hacer la tuya también? Será divertido —, argumentó la morena.

— De acuerdo —, accedió la rubia risueña.

La joven de ojos azules se paró y, con ella, su novia también, la tomó de ambas manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos, si bien ellos no tenían una costumbre para pedir cortejar y salir con alguien, sí tenían un protocolo que se debía seguir y Elsa se lo sabía de memoria porque algún día a ella se lo harían, ¿quien diría que terminaría siendo ella quien lo realizara?

— Honeymaren Nattura —, empezó a hablar la reina. — Yo, Elsa de Arendelle, reina de Arendelle, quinto espíritu, guardiana del bosque Encantado y puente de la magia, quisiera cortejarte y ganar tu mano como mi pareja.

Cuando Elsa terminó su discurso, Honeymaren no pudo hacer más que lanzar una carcajada haciendo que la rubia se tensara más en su lugar preguntándose si había hecho algo malo.

— ¿P-Pasa algo? — Preguntó genuinamente preocupada la rubia.

— No, no, no, todo lo contrario —, decía entre carcajadas la Northuldra. — Ustedes, personas de Arendelle, si que se proponen de manera extraña.

— Solo la realeza —, se encogió de hombros Elsa con una media sonrisa dándole la razón a que, en efecto, era extraño. — Es el protocolo qué hay que seguir.

— Pues que raro protocolo —, dijo Honeymaren parando al fin de reír. — Pero contestado a tu propuesta, sí, acepto ser tu novia, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia, ¿no?

— Se podría decir —, sonrió Elsa dándole un beso en la mejilla a Honeymaren. — Aún así, es lindo que me dejaras hacer esto.

— Elsa, tú serás libre de hacer lo que quieras cuando estés conmigo —, afirmó la jinete tomando la mano de Elsa.

— Y esa es una de las cosas que más quiero de ti.

Honeymaren y Elsa se quedaron un rato en el jardín sentadas en la banca acurrucadas de tal manera que ambas podían percibir perfectamente el cuerpo de la otra, ¿eso era la vida real o solo fantasía? Ninguna de las dos lo sabía, pero tampoco iban a averiguarlo. Cuando notaron que ya era bastante entrada la noche, decidieron que era momento de partir a sus respectivas habitaciones, al día siguiente Elsa volvería a sus labores reales y Honeymaren a su vida como su acompañante y, por alguna extraña razón, la idea de por fin estar con la reina sin la necesidad de suprimir sus deseos de abrazarla o besarla le hacían emocionarse de sobremanera. Elsa, por su lado, igual estaba emocionada por la nueva relación que acababa de iniciar con la jinete, al fin podría tomarla de la mano y quedarse sosteniéndola sin el temor de que se sintiese incómoda, o mirarla por una cantidad de tiempo indefinida sin que piense que algo pasa; ambas iban a poder ser libres de expresar sus sentimientos, claro estaba, primero debían informarle de aquello Kai y a Gerda, después de todo, ellos eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia y merecían saber la maravillosa noticia, pero eso lo haría después Elsa, ahora sólo quería disfrutar de sus minutos restantes con Honeymaren.

La Northuldra acompañó hasta su habitación a la reina y, allí, ambas se quedaron paradas un momento viéndose, ninguna quería irse del lado de la otra, pero sabían que si se quedaba juntan en la misma habitación podrían dar una idea demasiado apresurada, así que por el momento preferían tomar todo con calma. Honeymaren se despidió de Elsa con una sonrisa, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando en un acto de valentía, la rubia dio unos pasos adelante y besó a su novia sin advertencia alguna, cosa que no desagradó en lo más mínimo a la jinete, quien correspondió al beso en cuestión de segundos tomando de la cadera a Elsa. Sus labios se movían delicadamente en un beso dulce que terminó a pocos segundos después de empezar dejando a ambas con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, no había mejor forma de acabar la noche que esa. Ahora sí, Honeymaren le deseó buenas noches a Elsa y vio como la puerta delante de sí se cerraba dejándola afuera, pero con un gran sentimiento en su pecho. Lo había hecho, se había confesado a Elsa y ahora ambas era una pareja, era novia de Elsa, del quinto espíritu y de la mujer más grandiosa del mundo.

Mientras Honeymaren se retiraba a su habitación con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, en otra parte del castillo, cierto joven preparaba todo para su junta con cierta reina que, al parecer, no podía quitarse de la cabeza, ¿como podría siendo tan hermosa? Gilbert miró una vez más sus notas y suspiró, jamás había conocido a alguien como Elsa, tan imponente y bella, sabía que la estaba idealizando mucho, solo había tenido una charla con ella y, aún así, parecía que todo lo que hacía era perfecto. Guardó sus notas y decidió irse a dormir sin saber que esa noche soñaría con esa rubia y, para su pesar, no sería el único que lo haría, pues cierta Northuldra tendría infestados sus sueños con esa reina también y con las cosas que ambas hicieron en ese día. Así, todos en el castillo sucumbieron al sueño preparándose para un nuevo día, ahora que Elsa había reclamado el trono, todo sería algo más fácil, o bien, eso era lo que todos deseaban y esperaban.

_Nota: ¡EN EFECTO, IDUNA LLAMABA NIEVECITA A ELSA DE PEQUEÑA! ¿Cómo lo sea? Está en el libro de "Frozen II: Guía mágica", en la sección de la reina Iduna, dato número 3. _


End file.
